


Preath Wolf

by WhatintheHale17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Additional characters to be added as well, Alex is basically Lydia, Alternate Universe - High School, Christen is sort of Allison, Dawn is basically Deaton, F/F, Hinkle is basically Jackson, Hope is basically Derek, Jill is basically Coach, Kelley is basically Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tobin is basically Scott, USWNT turned Teen Wolf, just work with me here, minor cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-05 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 70,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatintheHale17/pseuds/WhatintheHale17
Summary: Everything was going great for Tobin. Sophomore year was starting and she was ready to get back to playing soccer, but when her best friends drag her out into the woods one night and she gets bitten by a giant beast, everything falls apart. Will she still be able to play soccer or will her new abilities keep her off the field? And will a new raven-haired foward catch her attention?





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm obsessed with Teen Wolf and I'm obsessed with the USWNT so I was like, "Hey, why not put these two together into a fanfiction?" and here we are now. I just turned some of my favorite players into Teen Wolf Characters and came up with this. It might not be the best but it's whatever. And if you haven't seen Teen Wolf, you should really watch it. I can't get enough of it even if the show ended, lol. Anyways, enjoy this mess. (And yes, they will be playing soccer in the fall in this, but it is a fanfiction, am I right?)

Tobin's eyes slowly open as she hears a noise outside her window. She couldn't quite pinpoint the sound. She reaches towards her bedside table and squints at her phone which read 2 am. _What the hell is that noise?_ She climbs out of bed and looks out her window. Nothing was there. She shrugs it off and goes to get back in bed but the noise was back. She checks again and there was nothing. She grabs the bat she had sitting beside her bed that her dad made her keep and started heading downstairs. She peaks into her mom's room only to find her not home. Probably another late shift at work. 

She didn't know what was out here but she wasn't going to take any chances. It could be just an animal though. She's about to step down from the porch when she hears something. What she sees next is definitely not an animal though, prompting her to scream. She holds up her bat, ready to swing as the other person screams. "Harry, wait!" Allie says in shock as something else jumps out from the bushes. She screams again as Kelley screams as well. "What the hell are you two doing? It's two in the morning" Tobin says in disbelief once she recognizes it as her two best friends.

"We know but we really need you to listen to this, Toby" Kelley says with her toothy grin she's constantly wearing. Tobin rolls her eyes at the nickname. "So, as you know, my father is the Sheriff-" "So you constantly remind me" Tobin scoffs, still not understanding why whatever this is couldn't wait until tomorrow at school. "_And_ he just got off a call. They're calling in every officer in the state" Kelley finishes. "Why?" Tobin questions. "Because they found a body in the woods" Kelley reveals, smiling widely. "Woah, really? Like, a dead body?" Tobin asks in surprise. "No, a body of water. Of course a dead body" Allie deadpans. "Okay, but why did you need to come tell me at 2 in the morning when you could have told me this at school. You know I like my sleep" Tobin says. "Because..." Kelley looks around like someone was listening before leaning in closer. "It's only half" She says.

Tobin glances at Allie who shrugs with a smile before turning back to Kelley. "I still don't understand why you're here" Tobin shrugs and the girls look at each other with eye rolls. "What she means to say is, after we stop by Lily and Summer's house, we're going to go look for the other half. Keep up" Allie says. Tobin furrows her eyebrows at them and goes to protest but Allie was already pulling her towards the car. _This is just how I wanted to spend my morning_. Note the sarcasm.

~~~

"I don't wanna do this" Lily complains as she follows her other best friends through the woods. Lily Bennett. She was...a lot of things. She moved here in Kindergarten and met her best friend Summer Myrtle and soon enough she found herself hanging with this rag tag group of people and now she was being dragged into the woods to look for a dead body. _Half_ a dead body. That was the thing though. Lily was extremely squeamish, especially if it had anything to do with veins. So, she didn't want to see a dead body, let alone walk out in the cold at 2 in the morning while looking for one.

"It'll be fine. Besides, aren't you always complaining about never having anything interesting to do, besides soccer?" Summer brings up and the others nod in agreement. "I'm sorry, let me clarify. Anything other than looking for a dead body at 2:30 in the morning" She corrects herself. "I agree with her. I'd much rather be sleeping than this" Tobin agrees, kicking the leaves up as she goes. "Tobs, where are your shoes?" Kelley suddenly brings up.

"You didn't give me enough time to grab them" She shrugs. "Typical Tobin" Summer sighs, shaking her head. "Can you guys believe school is starting back up tomorrow? We're not gonna be freshmen anymore" Kelley brings up giddily. "It'd be better if we were sleeping right now" Lily sighs. "This is supposed to be fun. An adventure. You two are ruining the vibes" Allie complains. "We didn't want to come in the first place" Tobin tells them and Lily nods in agreement.

"By the way, before you all dragged me out of the house, I forgot to ask you, which half of the body is missing?" Lily brings up. Kelley pauses and gives Allie a side-eyed glance. The others pause as well, looking between the two. "Right, I sort of didn't get that part" Kelley admits sheepishly. "You didn't get that part?" Summer laughs incredulously. "Yeah, and how about maybe the fact the person that murdered the body could still be in the woods?" Lily adds.

Kelley whips her head in all different directions real quick before shrugging. "Looks good to me" She says before continuing to walk. Allie and Summer continue to follow as Tobin and Lily give each other looks. They both sigh and follow the other three who were now lying flat on the ground on their stomachs, looking out into the distance. Kelley pulls the two down and points into the distance where lights were flashing all around and there were distant sounds of dogs barking.

Kelley suddenly pounces off the ground and sprints off into the woods, leaving the others to scramble after her. You'd think with all of them being on the soccer team, they'd be able to catch up but that wasn't Tobin's case. It was much harder for her to run in the woods with no shoes on, stepping on every branch or twig and cutting her feet up. "Wait, guys! Guys!" Tobin whisper yells as she tries to catch up to the others who were far up ahead.

"Wait, where's Tobin?" Summer asks, stopping the group. They look around, trying to find the midfielder only to all jump and scream when a dog starts barking at them and a flashlight flashes on to them. "All of you, freeze!" The officer yells at them. "Wait a second, wait a second. I know these girls. One of them belongs to me" They all hear the familiar voice of Dan O'Hara say, also known as Sheriff O'Hara. They all wince as he now stands in front of them sending the other officers to continue searching. "Girls" He nods. "Mr. O'Hara" "Dad" they all greet differently. 

"Did you listen in to another one of my phone calls?" Dan says, directing his statement at his daughter. "Well, I mean, this one sounded interesting" Kelley admits. He looks around the group, noticing one of them missing from the usual 5. "Where's Tobin?" He asks. "Harry? Uh, she's home. You know her. She likes to hard chill before big day events. Doesn't want her heart rate above 20" Allie waves it off. Dan nods, obviously unconvinced and starts shining the light around. "Tobin! Tobin, you out there!" He starts shouting. After getting no answer and seeing nothing he turns off his flashlight, looking towards the group again.

"Well, I'm gonna lead you ladies back to the car and we're all gonna have a discussion about invasion of privacy before I drive you back home to your parents" He says, grabbing Kelley by the back of the neck and motioning for the others to follow. All of them start following the sheriff, looking back worriedly, wondering where Tobin disappeared. They all just hoped she was okay and had just turned the other way to leave the woods.

Meanwhile, Tobin watches the 4 go, slamming her head against the tree in frustration. She was screwed. She should have just let him know she was there but she didn't want to get into any sort of trouble. She couldn't imagine how her mom would react to finding out she decided to venture out into the woods to look for half a dead body. She looks down at her feet, which were now all cut up and shakes her head. How was she supposed to play soccer with her feet all messed up?

She takes out her phone and turns the flashlight, starting to walk back the way she came. Every noise she heard made her quickly turn that way, making sure it wasn't the killer. She was cold considering she wasn't weaing much except for a pair of sweats and a muscle tee. She hugs herself as she continues to walk, looking for any sort of sign on how to get out of here. She stops at a clearing, looking at her phone to see if she has any sort of service so she can call someone that isn't her mom.

She's about to call Amy when she hears a loud noise coming from her left. She quickly looks to the left and her eyes widen as she notices a stampede of deer coming towards her. She screams and goes to move but her leg catches onto a branch and she trips, losing her phone in the process as deer trample her. Luckily none of them actually hit her or step on her but she had close calls. She pants, quickly sitting up, heart beating rapidly in her chest. She feels around for her phone and stands up. "Fuck, my phone" She curses, trying to look for it. She knew she should have grabbed her glasses.

She starts looking around for her phone and feeling around for it. Her hand grabs something weird and notices it didn't feel like a phone. It felt more like a person. She squints her eyes into the dark and sees half a girl layed there, a terrified look on her face like she was mid scream when she was killed. She screams in shock and yanks her hand away, sending her tumbling down the hill. She hits a tree on her way down and lands on her stomach with a groan. She was now extremely dizzy.

She uses a fallen tree to stand up and steadies herself, trying to catch her breath. She starts to walk back up the hill to go find her phone and check out the dead body more closely when a sudden growl comes from behind. She slowly turns around, not sure what to think. In the distance, she sees a figure hunched over. It was pretty blurry so she really had to squint but she could see the red eyes. It looked big and it reminded her of a wolf almost. Before she can do anything else, it lunges at her, tackling her to the ground. It snarls at her and she tries to crawl away from it but it drags her back, biting her side in the process causing her to scream out in pain.

It throws her in the opposite direction and she completely forgets about the body and the phone and also the fact she's not wearing shoes, sprinting as fast and as hard as she can, trying to get away from the beast. She glances back a couple times but doesn't stop running, tripping a couple times thanks to her pain and all the trees in the way. She finally makes it out of the woods, coming right out onto the road. Before she can process what's happening, she's blinded by a car's headlights and she closes her eyes, expecting to be hit, only the car swerves, nearly avoiding her. She watches the car as it drives away, before lifting her shirt to see the bite the animal left on her. She winces, looking it over before looking back up at where the car just came from. Now, she just had to get home. "So much for a good night sleep" She mumbles, starting to trudge down the road to get home while she hears a faint howl in the distance.


	2. New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin starts experiencing weird effects after the bite which causes her to be even better at soccer than she already was. And it happens to catch the attention of the new girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all said continue so here we are, continuing the story. Thanks for the comments from last chapter.

Tobin wakes up in the morning and starts getting ready for school. After she had gotten home, she put gauze on her wound. She was still in some pain from the bite but she figured she'd get over it. She was pretty sure it was a wolf from that howl she had heard while she was walking home. She walks downstairs where her brother Jeffery and her sister Perry were currently sitting at the dining room table, eating cereal. She instead, grabs an apple from the basket on the counter and takes a big bite out of it. "Tobin, you should eat more than an apple for breakfast" Her mom chatises, walking into the kitchen. "I'm good. Thanks though, mom. I should really get to school" She says, heading towards the front door, kissing her mom on the cheek as she passes. She grabs her long board that was leaned up against the wall beside the door.

"Be careful" Her mom calls out to her as she's leaving the house. "Always am" Tobin says, shutting the door. She hops off the porch and starts riding down the sidwalk towards the school. She had the choice of taking the bus to school, which no one wanted to do, or long board so she would always long board. It's not like the school was that far away from her house. Once she arrives to the school, she pops it up and puts it under her arm, heading towards the area where her friends usually meet up at before school. As she's walking, a car suddenly pulls up right in the parking spot in front of where she's walking. Jaelene Hinkle gets out of the car, fixing her with a hard stare. "Watch it" She warns. Tobin gives her a confused look as someone calls out for Jaelene. Jaelene gives her one last look before heading towards her friends.

Jaelene Hinkle, the classic mean, rich girl, that happens to be really good at soccer. She was like the queen bee of WHS (Westview High School). Tobin learned not to mess with her the hard way when she nutmegged her during practice once, recieving a rough tackle soon afterwards. Let's just say, she tries to stay clear of her from now on. She absentmindedly whistles as she spots her friends in their original spot. "Harry! There you are! Are you alright?" Allie worries, checking over Tobin. "As a matter of fact, no I'm not. After you all left me, I was attacked by a big animal" Tobin tells them. "Really?" Summer asks and she nods. "Yes, really" Tobin nods, lifting up her shirt to show off her wound. "Wow" Kelley says in shock, reaching out to touch it. Tobin smacks her hand away with a scowl, pulling her shirt back down.

"What kind of animal was it?" Lily wonders. "I couldn't really tell, but I think it was a wolf." Tobin answers. The other four look at each other. "A wolf?" Kelley questions. Tobin raises her eyebrow before nodding. The other four start laughing at that and Tobin looks between them confused. "What's so funny?" Tobin asks. "There was no way a wolf bit you." Summer tells her. "Why not? I heard a wolf howling" Tobin tells them. "No way" Allie denies. "Why do you guys keep saying that?" Tobin asks in annoyance.

"Because wolves don't live around here. Portland hasn't seen a wolf around here in years" Summer laughs. "Well, I did find the body" Tobin brings up, trying to get the attention off of the wolf comment. The four stop laughing and look at her with wide eyes. "You did?" Kelley asks, face lit up like a child on Christmas. "Yes, I did. I accidentally touched it too" Tobin tells them. Kelley starts doing a little dance as the others watch her in amusement. "This is so incredible. We have to go look for it after practice today. This is the best thing that's happened to this town..." Kelley trails off as her eyes catch on to something. Or rather, someone.

The others look over and find the other queen bee of the school walking towards the entrance, talking with Megan Rapinoe. Alex Morgan, also happens to be really good at soccer and dating Jaelene Hinkle. Power couple of the school. "Besides the birth of Alex Morgan. Hello Alex, you look..." Alex ignored Kelley as she passes by, walking into the school. "Always incredible but still always acting like I don't exist" Kelley sighs and turns to look at the other four who had amused grins on their faces from that rejection.

"Don't give me those looks. This is your guys fault." She tells them. "Surrreee" Lily nods. "If I hadn't started hanging out with you weirdos I could have been hanging out with Alex instead." She sighs, starting to walk inside. The other four shake their heads as they follow the girl into the school right as the bell rings. Kelley has had a thing for Alex Morgan since 2nd grade when the girl decided to share a piece of her chocolate with her. But it was only because the teacher forced her to. Kelley didn't know that though and she has been head-over-heels with her ever since. Too bad she's never really had enough guts to actually say something and she missed her chance when Jaelene started dating her in 7th grade.

Tobin and Kelley walk into their first period class of the day and take a seat beside each other. They had English together. Out of the whole group Tobin is closest with Kelley. Kelley has been there for her since day 1 and the other way around. They actually didn't meet in school but on the soccer field. They were on the same team when they were four and their first game, Tobin had accidentally kicked Kelley in the head when she was going for the ball. It wasn't anything too serious, but Tobin felt so bad about it, she let Kelley kick her as well and they haven't left each other's side since. They both still have the matching scars from when the cleat connected with their heads.

The teacher starts writing on the board, going over a syllabus when Tobin gets a sharp pain in her ears. She winces and clamps her hands over her ears but it does nothing to stop it. It sounded like a phone ringing. She looks around the classroom, wondering why no one was reacting to the phone or moving to shut it off. "_Again mom? How many times are we gonna go through this?_" She suddenly hears. Her head turns to look out the window where she could a see a girl sat on a bench in front of the school, talking on the phone. She had very curly, black hair and she could see her glowing smile from here. She had very sun-kissed skin.

"_Yes I have everything....I did bring my cleats....Wait, oh no! I forgot a pen....I'm sure I'll be fine, I just have to ask to borrow....okay, I have to go....I love you too_" The girl hangs up the phone as the principal walks towards her. "_Christen? Sorry to keep you waiting_" The principal says, shaking her hand once she stands up. "_It's okay_" She tells him. "_So, you moved here from Palos Verdes, California? Why'd you choose to move here?_" The principal asks as they walk towards the school.

Tobin was confused on how she was hearing any of this or who this girl was but she couldn't stop listening to the girl speak. "_My dad got a job opportunity here. We're always moving around a lot._" She explains. "_Well hopefully this move is more permanent. And I'm sure you'll enjoy the soccer team. We've got a good group of girls playing for us._" He says as they make their way closer to her classoom. They stop right in front of the classroom and the door opens, giving Tobin a better look at the girl.

Their eyes connect and she saw a glimpse of grayish-greenish eyes before the girl ducks her head down, looking to the floor. Tobin could hear the girl's heart beating rapidly in her chest as the principal introduced her to the class. "Everyone, this is Christen Press, our new student. I'd appreciate it if we all gave her a nice welcome and make her feel like she belongs" He introduces. Christen makes her way towards Tobin's row, keeping her eyes trained to the floor as the principal walks out. Christen takes a seat right behind her and Tobin can't help the smile that comes to her face.

Tobin turns in her seat and holds out her pen towards Christen. Christen looks beween Tobin and the pen before smiling herself and taking the offered pen. "Thank you" She says. Tobin smiles wider before turning back around in her seat. She internally congratulates herself for actually pulling that off, though she still didn't understand how she heard any of that conversation.

~~~

Tobin was excited. New year, new team. She couldn't wait to get back out on that field and play. She starts grabbing her things from her locker. As she closes her locker, she gets a glimpse of Christen across the hall. Their eyes connect and Christen sends her a smile. Tobin takes notice of the cleats in her hands and remembers the conversation the girl had earlier with the principal. She wondered if Christen was good at soccer. She'd have to figure that out for herself on the field later. Though, it wouldn't surprise her if she was.

Alex Morgan suddenly stands right in front of Christen which gains the girl's attention as Tobin watches. "Are you a soccer player?" Alex questions her. "Yeah actually." Christen tells her. "How come I haven't seen you before? Freshmen?" Alex wonders. "Sophomore, but I just moved here. My mom actually coached for a soccer team back when I lived in California" Christen explains. "Well, I have a feeling we're gonna get along great" Alex smiles at her. Jaelene comes up beside Alex, giving her a kiss as Alex greets her back, leaving Christen looking uncomfortable.

"How is new girl already hanging out with Hinkle and Morgan when she's been here for only a day?" Summer wonders as Tobin takes notice that the other four were already at her locker. She had been so distracted looking at Christen, she didn't take notice. "Can you blame her? Look at her. She is _smokin'_" Kelley says, looking over at the group. "Beautiful people herd together" Allie agrees, as they all watch the group. The four get into an argument about who's hotter as Tobin uses her new hearing abilites to listen in on the conversation happening in front of Christen's locker.

"Jaelene and I are throwing a party this weekend after the scrimmage on Friday. You should come" Alex says. "No thank you. I actually have family night on Friday, afterwards. Thanks, though." Christen declines. "Are you sure? It could help you get comfortable with the team. It's better to have chemistry on and off the field" Jaelene chimes in. "I'd listen to her if I were you. She knows what's she's talking about." Alex advises, smiling like a proud girlfriend as she looks at Jaelene. Jaelene shrugs like it's no big deal but then continues to brag about how many championships the team has won and how she's the captain. Tobin can't help but roll her eyes.

"We should probably get to practice" Christen tells them and the two nod, Alex grabbing Christen by the arm and dragging her off with them. Christen glances back in the direction of Tobin before being dragged off and Tobin can't help but smile. "Tobs?" Kelley says, snapping in front of her face. Tobin looks over at where the others were looking at her. "What?" She says. "You were in your own little world again. Come on, it's time for practice" Allie tells her, grabbing her and dragging her off to the locker room to change.

The girls walk out onto the field, Lily and Summer doing something stupid to warm themselves up, like usual. Tobin catches sight of Christen in the distance, warming up as well, kicking perfect balls into the back of the net while Ashlyn Harris tries to stop the shots. Tobin watches in amazement. "Heath!" She hears, knocking her out of her trance as Coach Ellis walks up to her. "Naeher isn't here today and Franch couldn't make it. We've heard you've been getting some goalkeeping practice in with Harris." She starts off, handing goalkeeper gloves off to her. Tobin looks at it confused before looking back to where Ashlyn currently was. "What about Ash? She's right over there." Tobin says, pointing over at Ashlyn.

"We know that, but we also want to see what you've learned. Plus, it gives the girls a real confidence boost, scoring shots." She shrugs. "Coach, I'm a midfielder, not a goalkeeper" Tobin tells her. "This is just for in case it happens again and we need another goalkeeper." Jill tells her. "What if I mess up?" Tobin asks. "Oh, you definitely will. You're a midfielder, not a goalkeeper. Just don't take any balls to the face and you'll be fine" Jill says, slapping Tobin on the back before walking off. Tobin watches after her, dumbfounded as Ashlyn comes up to her with a smile.

"Damn, that Pressi is good. Coach just told me about you putting our training to the test by the way. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll be helping you out a little" Ashlyn asures her. Tobin turns to look at her blonde friend. "Did you set this up?" Tobin asks, narrowing her eyes. "Mayybee" Ash says with a cheeky smile. "Of course you would" Tobin sighs. "I just thought you've been getting better lately. And I wanted the others to see it to. It just so happened that AD and Lyss weren't here today so I figured I'd give it a shot" Ashlyn smiles.

Tobin can't help but to worriedly glance over at Christen who was lining up along with the other girls to take shots at the goal while Jill talked to them. "Ash, I thought we said those practices were just for fun between us. Not to show off to the entire team." Tobin tells her. "Come on. Don't tell me you don't want to show off to Hinkle and Morgan and rub it in their faces that you can be both a midfielder and a goalkeeper" Ashlyn says. Tobin looks over at Jaelene and Alex who were passing a ball back and forth between each other.

Tobin sighs and turns back to Ashlyn. "You will be helping?" She asks. Ashlyn nods and sends her a reassuring smile. "I'll be right beside the net, giving you tips." She tells her. "If I make a fool out of myself, so help me-" "You won't. Come on. Let's warm up a little" Ashlyn says, leading her towards the goal. As Tobin and Ashlyn start getting ready, Tobin hears a familiar voice speaking. "_Who is that?_". She looks over at Christen who was talking to Alex but looking at her. "That's just Tobs. She's pretty good with the ball. Why?" Alex wonders. "Nothing. She was just in my English class earlier" Christen says as another sharp pain rings throughout Tobin's ears.

Tobin clamps her hands over her ears again, trying to block out the painful sound of the whistle as both a defender and foward sprint out from their respective lines. "Tobs, watch out!" Ashlyn tries to warn her as she watches Meghan Klingenburg pass the ball to Amy Rodgriguez. Amy shoots the ball and ends up hitting Tobin right in the chest sending her flying back. She hits the ground with a grunt as her friends wince. Amy runs up to her with a raised eyebrow and holds out her hand. "Didn't take you as a goalkeeper type" Amy says, helping Tobin to her feet as Tobin feels heat rushing to her cheeks. Ashlyn walks over as well. "Remember, you have to stay focused and keep your eyes on the ball. Not...whatever that was" Ashlyn advises as Amy goes to the back of the line after checking on Tobin.

"Right" Tobin nods. She looks over at Kelley who was near the back of the defender line. Kelley shakes her head but gives her an encouraging thumbs up. Tobin sighs and gets ready for the next people. Becky Sauerbrunn passes the ball to Heather O'Reilly or HAO as they call her. HAO takes a shot and everyone expects it to go in but Tobin doesn't even have to think twice as she catches it with ease. Everyone stares at her in shock as Ashlyn, Kelley, Allie, Summer and Lily cheer. They all knew about the goalkeeper training. It had started out as a simple joke. Tobin teaches Ashlyn how to be a midfielder and Ashlyn teaches Tobin how to be a goalkeeper but once Ashlyn saw how good Tobin could be as a goalkeeper, she decided to start actually teaching her.

Tobin knew this wasn't from the training though. She stares at the ball in her hands in shock as Ashlyn pats her on the shoulder proudly. This was different. She looks over at the rest of the team who were all looking confused and surprised. Tobin was meant to be a midfielder. How did she catch that ball with ease? It was even more surpising since it came from HAO. Even Jill was looking at her in surprise. One of the newbies, Emily Sonnett runs out and passes the ball over to Megan Rapinoe.

Tobin once again doesn't think twice as she leaps into the air, hitting the ball over the net. "Yes!" Ashlyn cheers. Tobin quickly gets up. She had faster reflexes. Way faster than before. Sure, they called her the nutmeg queen and she was known for her tricky plays but her reflexes were way faster than normal. And she was playing goalkeeper. One by one, players take shots at the goal but Tobin was blocking and catching all of them. Ashlyn was starting to think Tobin was gonna take her spot.

"She seems like she's really good" Christen comments, watching Tobin closely. "Really good for a midfielder playing goalkeeper" Alex agrees. Tobin was all smiles as she realized how amazing this new ability was when Jaelene cuts to the front of the fowards line, determination set on her face. Tobin swallows loudly, mind going back to the one time she decided to mess with her and it didn't work out so well in her favor.

Tobin's smile instantly washes away and everyone seems to go quiet as they watch this happen. Tobin's worried expression gazes over at her friends who were giving her worried looks as well, knowing this wasn't going to go well. Ali Krieger runs out of the line, with the soccer ball and Jaelene sprints out of the line. Ali Krieger lobs a perfect pass into the box and Jaelene shoots the ball at the goal as everyone holds their breaths in anticipation.

Tobin's suddenly curled on the ground, ball tightly sealed in her arms as cheers thunder around her and Ashlyn's patting her on the back. She actually just caught a ball from Jaelene. All thanks to the strange new abilities. "That's my best friend!" Kelley shouts, running around the field in excitement. Alex cheers loudly and Jaelene looks over at her in disbelief. Alex just shrugs as Tobin sits up with a smile. Ashlyn helps her up and Tobin kicks the ball over to Jill with ease, Jill barely stopping it with her foot, too shocked to comprehend what just happened. Tobin's eyes lock onto Christen's and Christen has a wide smile on her face. This day just keeps getting better and better for Tobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:Self-Promotion (lol)
> 
> I hope you all liked that chapter as well and if you like Teen Wolf and want to read some of my other books just look up my username on Wattpad.(Same username). I have a Teen Wolf book with a sequel book I'm still in the middle of writing and a Harry Potter book which I'm also still in the middle of writing.


	3. The Dog Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go out to look for the other half of the body and Tobin's phone and Tobin has a run in with Christen at her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but considering it's game day, I thought I'd give you another chapter since Preath is starting

Tobin, Kelley, Allie, Lily and Summer walk through the same forest they were in last night, talking about practice. Tobin needed to get her phone that she dropped last night and plus, Kelley wanted to see the other half of the body so Tobin was leading them to where it all happened.

"I'm serious. It was like all of my senses were turned up. I had all the time in the world to block the shots. I can also hear things and smell things" Tobin starts listing off everything that's been happening to her since last night. "Everyone can do that, Tobs" Lily reminds her. "No, like hear things from long distances. Almost like a dog or something" Tobin tells them. "And smell things? Like what?" Summer asks. "Like the chocolate in Kelley's pocket" Tobin says as they continue to walk.

"What? What choc-" Kelley digs into her pocket and finds a piece of melting chocolate in her pocket. Her face lights up and she starts unwrapping it as the others watch in disgust. Kelley plops it into her mouth and hums before noticing the looks she was recieving. "What?" She asks confused. "How long has that been in there?" Allie wonders. "I'm not sure" She shrugs. Tobin shakes her head and continues to lead the group.

"And this all happened after you were bitten last night?" Kelley questions. "What if it's doing something to my body? Like giving me an infection or something worse" Tobin worries. "No, I think I've heard of something like this" Kelley says. Tobin stops and they all look at Kelley curiously. "What?" Lily asks. "It's a specific kind of infection" Kelley starts off. "Like?" Summer asks. "I think it was called...Lycanthropy" Kelley says. Allie and Summer give each other unamused looks while Tobin and Lily still listen intently.

"What's that? Something bad?" Tobin worries. "Definitely. But it only occurs once a month" Kelley tells them. "What?" Tobin asks. "Yep. On the night of a full moon." Kelley lets out a howl and Tobin pushes her forcefully starting to walk again as Kelley starts laughing. "You are the one that said a wolf bit you" Kelley points out. Lily just rolls her eyes. "This is serious, Kells. This bite is doing something to me." Tobin tells her. "That's what I just said. You're turning into a werewolf. Hello, are you even listening?" Kelley continues to joke with another growl. Tobin sends her a glare as Allie motions for her to stop.

"I'm just kidding, Toby." "Don't call me that" Tobin sighs. "But, there is a full moon coming up" Kelley warns them. Tobin stops in a clearing, looking around. "This is exactly where it happened. The deer came running, knocked my phone out of my hand, I accidentally touched the body" Tobin explains, getting down and sifting through the leaves, trying to look for her phone. "Maybe the killer was here and decided to move the body" Summer chimes in, getting down to help Tobin look as well as Lily.

"Well, I hope whoever it was left my phone because my mom's gonna kill me if I don't come back with a phone. Those things are expensive" Tobin sighs. Allie lets out a short squeal, gaining the others' attenion as she motions to the woman standing in the distance, watching them with her hands stuffed in her pockets. They all quickly stand up as the woman approaches them. "What are you all doing here?" She questions. They all look at each other, not sure what to say.

"Hello? This is private property." She tells them. "Yeah, we're sorry. We didn't know" Summer apologizes. "We were just looking for something but..." Tobin trails off, afraid of what this woman might do. "Nevermind. Forget it. We'll leave" Lily waves it off, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. The woman throws something at Tobin and Tobin catches it with ease even though she wasn't even suspecting it. She notices it's her phone as the others look down at it in surprise. Everyone except Kelley who was still intensely staring at the woman.

The woman gives them one last look before starting to walk away as they watch after her. Tobin checks over her phone to see that it was perfectly fine before sighing. "I should get to work" Tobin tells them. They all nod in agreement, also having jobs to get to as well but Kelley stops them. "Wait, am I the only one freaking out over this? That was Hope Solo" Kelley tells them. They all give each other looks. "Don't you remember? She's only like a couple years older than us." Kelley says.

"What are you talking about? Who is that?" Tobin wonders. "Her family was burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago. It was in all the newspapers" Kelley explains. They all look in the direction the woman walked off in. "Wonder why she decided to come back" Summer says. "Wait, isn't she one of the best goalkeepers our school's ever had?" Allie suddenly brings up. "Yeah, she was incredible at goalkeeping. Until the fire" Kelley nods. They all look into the distance one more time before following Kelley out of the woods.

~~~

Tobin juggles the soccer ball with her foot as she waits for closing time. It was currently night time now and since she works at an animal clinic and she's more of an assistant, she has a lot of free time. Her boss, Dawn, put her in charge of closing the clinic today and no one had come in for hours so she had decided to bring out the soccer ball she always kept in her bag. If Dawn knew she was playing ball in the clinic, she wouldn't have been so happy, but it was storming outside so she couldn't do it out front.

Then again though, she wouldn't mind getting wet much, she just also had to watch over the shop. She checks her watch before dribbling the ball towards the front door. She turns the open sign to closed and looks out the glass door, trying to see how rainy it still is. She hears what sounds to be a wolf howling. The same howl she had heard the night before but her mind flashes back to what her friends told her so she shrugs it off.

She heads to the bathroom, figuring now was the best time to check out her wound since she was alone. Her mom and siblings didn't know about last night and she didn't need them to. Her mom was a nurse so if she saw the big bite mark on her side, she'd flip. Tobin grabs another gauze and some more rubbing alcohol so it won't get infected, even though she was convinced the bite was already doing something to her, and shuts the door just in case her boss comes back for any reason.

She gets her supplies ready and lifts her shirt, seeing the blood stain that had leaked onto the other side of the gauze. She slowly peels it off and her eyes widen as she sees not a single mark on her side. It was like the bite mark had disappeared all together. She places her hand where the bite mark should be, but it feels normal. She drops her shirt, feeling very confused now. She leaves the bathroom, figuring the sooner she gets her nightly lockup jobs done, the faster she can leave. She goes out into the garage and gets the cat-food.

She uses her muscles thanks to all of the soccer workouts she's had to go through and carries the big bag to where they keep the cats. "I've got your food" Tobin announces as she walks in. Immediately, all the cats start hissing and clawing at her like she was some sort of dog. They all begin to freak out as she looks around confused. The cats had never acted this way around her before. She was usually good with the animals. They continue to freak out so she slowly backs out of the room and shuts the door, looking through the window leading into the room.

The cats had now calmed down. Had she done something wrong with the cats? Before she can do anything else, she hears someone knocking on the front door of the shop. _ I could have sworn I just changed the sign to closed and locked it_. She walks back towards the front of the shop and can't help but freeze as she sees a very distressed looking Christen Press, rapidly knocking on the door. She looked as if she was crying.

She walks over and unlocks the door, opening it up. Before she can get a single word out, Christen starts rambling on about a dog she hit and how she swore she didn't see it and even at a time like this, Tobin couldn't help but think how adorable the girl looked with her curly hair all soaked. Tobin snapped out of her trance when she realized how seriously freaked out the girl was and felt the need to calm her down. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay. Do you maybe remember where it happened so I can send animal control?" Tobin asked her softly. "No. Well yes, I know where I hit it but the dogs in the back of my car" She sobs.

Christen leads Tobin out to her car and opens up the trunk. The dog barks at the both of them and Christen involuntarily jumps, causing her to knock back in to Tobin. Tobin steadies her carefully, feeling the electricity as soon as she makes contact with Christen. The dog continues to bark and growl but Tobin makes sure that Christen is okay. "It's okay." Tobin asures her. She takes note that the dog is a girl and something is wrong with her leg before looking back at a shivering Christen. "She's scared." Tobin tells her. "She's not the only one" Christen says. "Let me calm her down first and then we can try and bring her into the clinic" Tobin says and Christen nods, keeping a distance as she wraps her arms around herself while rain continues to pour down on them.

Tobin slowly approaches the dog and it continues to bark and growl at her. She thinks about trying to calm the dog down and this sudden power takes over as she stares at the dog. The dog whimpers and leans foward, wanting to be pet and Tobin comforts it, wondering what just happened or how she did that so easily just by staring at it and willing it to calm down. Tobin lifts the dog into her arms and carries her into the clinic as Christen follows behind.

Tobin brings her into the back and sets her on the sliver table they usually put the animals. She checks over the dog as Christen watches closely, admiring how good Tobin is with dogs but also very nervous about the damage she might have inflicted on the dog. After checking the dog over, she comes to the conclusion her leg is broken. She turns to Christen who was watching closely. "Well, her leg is broken." She says.

Christen looks like she's going to throw up right as soon as she says it. "I've seen the doc do splints before. I'll do it myself and then give her some pain meds for now" Tobin reassures her. She notices some relief wash over Christen but could still tell she felt guilty. She also noticed Christen shivering. The girl was soaked from the rain and cold. "I have an extra shirt in my bag." Tobin offers, already going to get her shirt.

"Oh, no thanks" She starts to say but Tobin had already grabbed her bag and taken her extra shirt out of it. It was a UNC shirt that her older sister Katie had given her. That's where her sister Katie goes to school and it's where she's always wanted to go. "Here" Tobin says, offering her the shirt. Christen takes the folded cloth and heads to the other room to go change. Before she can start working on the dog, she can't help but look through the window leading into the room Press is changing.

She sees the girl taking off her soaked shirt. The dog starts whining and whimpering at her and sits up, gaining her attention. "Right. I shouldn't be staring" Tobin nods, feeling her cheeks heat up even though it was only a dog that caught her staring. She gets to work on the splint and is almost finished by the time Christen comes back out. "Not the shirt I was expecting but I guess it'll do" Christen comments. Tobin glances at her, wearing her UNC shirt.

"What's wrong with the shirt?" Tobin wonders. "It's UNC. I'm a Cardinal" Christen admits and Tobin looks at her in shock. "You're joking" She says and Christen shakes her head. "It's the school my parents went to" She tells her and Tobin shakes her head. "I can't believe I didn't see it before" Tobin mumbles. "What's that supposed to mean?" Christen asks. "Nothing. Just a typical Californian wanting to go to Stanford" Tobin shrugs. Christen gives her an offended look.

"Yeah? And how do you know I'm from California?" Christen asks. Tobin thinks back to earlier when she overheard hers and the principal's conversation, "Well, you have very sun-kissed skin, you seem to get cold easily. You're a Cardinal. I just figured" Tobin shrugs. Christen scoffs but with a smile, skaing her head and Tobin grins at her. "Thank you, by the way. I know you were closing up." Christen says and Tobin just shrugs it off. "It's cool. It was hard to notice her in the rain. You couldn't just leave her there." Tobin says and Christen nods.

"I just feel I overreacted a little. Like some big girly girl but I'm not really a girly girl" Christen says. "I'm not much either. But if it were me in that situation, I would have been way worse. I would have probably passed out" Tobin says and Christen giggles. "You're just saying that" Christen shakes her head. "No, I'm serious. You handled it like a pro" Tobin tells her. They fall into a silence before Tobin speaks up again after finishing up the dog.

"So, the splint is finished. She seems much better now. In fact, she'll probably even let you pet her" Tobin tells her. Christen looks between Tobin and the dog. She hesitantly starts to reach out towards the dog, afraid the dog might growl at her again. She softly places her hand on the dog and starts to pet her. She relaxes a little when she realizes the dog is completely relaxed. Tobin admires the girl as she pets the dog, noticing the sparkle in those greenish-grayish eyes as she pets the dog.

"I think she likes you" Tobin smiles, not being able to take her eyes off of the girl. Christen looks over and notices Tobin staring. She feels a blush starting to come to her face. "What?" She wonders. Tobin feels a little embarrassed she was caught staring and tries to think up an excuse. She thanks God Himself when she notices an eyelash on Christen's cheek. "Uh, it's nothing. I just- you have an eyelash" Tobin says. "Right, from crying" Christen nods. She tries to wipe it off but it won't wipe off.

Tobin takes that as an excuse and reaches up, brushing her fingers along her jaw, up to her cheek and gently brushing off the eyelash. Christen smiles at her and shyly looks down. "Thanks" She says and Tobin smiles back. They both look down, not sure what else to say to each other as a comfortable silence takes over. "I should probably go. My parents are probably wondering where I am" Christen finally speaks up. Tobin nods and Christen starts to walk out.

Tobin follows her out the door and to her car. Christen opens up the door and Tobin starts working up the courage. She just had to see this girl again. "Um, so, I was just wondering. Were you lying when you said it was family night on Friday? Because I was really hoping to take you to that party" Tobin says as Christen was starting to get into her car. Christen stops and raises an eyebrow at her as Tobin nervously waits for Christen to answer.

"Family night was just an excuse. I'm not a party person" Christen tells her. "Oh" Tobin nods, feeling dejected as she looks down at her feet. "But if it means hanging out with you, then yes, you can take me to the party" Christen tells her. Tobin looks up and Christen sends her a wink (well tries) and Tobin swears it's the cutest thing she's ever seen. Tobin's grin widens and Christen climbs into her car, giving a final wave before driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought


	4. Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin's got a new enemy, tryouts go amazing, and Kelley's starting to come to conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Got another chapter down for ya!

The first thing Tobin notices when she wakes up is how cold she is. Did she accidentally leave her window open? As she starts to wake up more, she also notices her blanket feels more scratchy than she remembered. Her hand goes to grip at her pillow and she hears a crunch noise. It didn't feel like her pillow. She sits up confused, only to see that she's in fact, not in her bed but lying on the ground, covered in leaves.

She looks around, also noticing she's in some sort of cave. She was only in a pair of some old soccer shorts and a thin tee-shirt so the morning air was making her cold. She climbs out of the cave, looking around confused. _Did I sleep walk? How did no one notice me leave the house?_

All these questions were running through her head as she looked around the woods, the sounds of the water in the river rushing and the birds chirping. She starts to slowly walk, trying to figure out where exactly she was and how she ended up here. It seemed pretty foggy this morning which made it even more difficult to see.

Through the fog though, she notices a figure in the distance, staring at her. It was some sort of animal considering it was on all fours. She didn't have her contacts in or her glasses so it was a little hard to tell. She squints, trying to see and hears a low growl. It sounded exactly like the growl from the other night, before she was bitten. The more she looks at it, the more she realizes, it was the thing from the other night.

It starts moving, causing her to start moving. She was not gonna get hurt by this thing again. It growls at her again as she finally gets her legs to start moving and she starts sprinting through the woods, looking to the side every so often, trying to see how close the thing was. She climbs up a small hill and sees a fence, blocking her path. She doesn't think twice as she jumps over the fence. She's enveloped in water and starts thrashing around, too dazed to figure out what's happening.

She's suddenly tugged out of the water and she starts to panic more until she hears a familar voice. "Hey, Tobin, hey, calm down." Lauren Cheney says, trying to calm her friend down. Soon, Tobin calms down enough to realize she isn't in any sort of danger, only to be met with a very confused look by one of her best friends.

~~~

"We're gonna have to talk about this sometime, Tobin" Lauren says, handing her friend a steaming cup of coffee. She takes a seat on the couch beside her. Tobin hugs the towel closer to her body, hair still dripping from the pool. Apparently the fence she had jumped over, belonged to the house of Lauren Cheney, a girl she's known since Kindergarten. Lauren Cheney was the first person she met along with Amy Rodriguez in Kindergarten. Lauren was considered the mom friend.

Everytime Tobin was upset or hurt, she'd go to Lauren. Lauren was the one who got her through the days when her dad left her family and her mom was struggling. She didn't know what to tell her about this though. How do you just tell someone you went to bed in your house and woke up in a cave, miles from your house? And how do you tell them you also thought you saw the monster that bit you and is causing weird things to happen to you?

"I don't know what happened" Tobin starts off. She glances at Lauren before looking back down again once she notices the expectant look her friend was giving her. It wasn't an intimidating look. No, it was a concerned look. She didn't like those looks. She hated when people were worried about her. It made her feel useless. "What were you doing in the woods behind my house?" Lauren asks.

"I don't know" Tobin answers again, taking a sip of her coffee. "Why were you so panicked?" Lauren wonders. "I don't know" Tobin says and Lauren sighs in frustration. "Tobin, I can't help you when you won't tell me what happened" She says but Tobin doesn't budge. She should have known it wouldn't have been that easy for Tobin to open up. Especially when the girl was confused herself. "What am I going to do with you?" Lauren says, shaking her head.

Lauren stands back up, causing Tobin to look up as well. "What are you doing?" Tobin asks. "I'm going to start getting ready for tryouts, which should be starting soon" Lauren tells her. _Shit! Tryouts!_ Tobin was so caught up about everything that happened this morning, she forgot about the tryouts. She knew she's most likely gonna make it, she just didn't have any of her stuff with her. "Don't worry, we can stop by your house on the way" Lauren asures her, seeing the look on Tobin's face. Tobin relaxes at that and is glad she has a friend like Lauren.

~~~

Tobin ties her cleats as she sits on the bench in the locker room. She had to change into her practice clothes in the locker room since they had to stop by her house to get her stuff. Everyone else was already changed and warming up on the field, meaning the locker room was empty. She stands up and grabs her bag, placing that in her locker. She goes to shut her locker but it's slammed shut for her, causing her to jerk back in shock. She's face to face with none other than Jaelene Hinkle.

"Alright, Hobin Teeth. How about you tell me where you're getting your juice" She says. Tobin looks around the locker room for a second before looking back at her. "What?" She asks confused. "Where. Are you. Getting. Your juice" She says slower this time. Tobin furrows her eyebrows, wondering what was happening. "My mom usually just gets everything from Walmart" Tobin shrugs. Jaelene gives her a look of disbelief before shaking her head.

"Listen here, Heath. I need to know exactly what you're taking and who you're buying from because there is no way you can just suddenly go from playing midfielder to goalkeeper like that without taking anything" Jaelene says. "Wait, are you talking about steroids? I don't take those...do you?" Tobin begins to wonder. Before she can say anything else, Jaelene slams her against the locker and her eyes widen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jaelene snaps. "What's wrong with me? You want to know what's wrong with me?" Tobin asks and her demeanor changes from calm and confused to frustrated in a snap. All of the pent up emotions and confusion start spilling out before she can stop herself. She couldn't even tell a single thing to Cheney, yet here she was spilling her guts to Jaelene.

"Well, trust me, you're not the only one. I can see, hear and smell things that should be impossible, I just woke up in a cave this morning, miles away from my home, all my senses are suddenly turned up, and I think I have some sort of infection or something" Tobin rambles on. She takes a deep breath afterwards, glad she got all of that off of her chest. But she doesn't get the response she was hoping for. Usually when she shares her thoughts and feelings, she gets advice. But considering this was Hinkle, not Cheney, she only gets a scoff in return.

"You think this is some sort of joke? Well, it's not. I know something is going on and don't think I'm not gonna figure it out." Jaelene threatens. She slams her hand on the locker right next to her face and Tobin winces from the loud noise. Jaelene walks off and Tobin has to comprehend what just happened before starting to walk out of the locker room herself.

"Harry! Harry! There you are!" Allie says, sprinting up to her along with Kelley. "Harry, tryouts are about to start. I have to stretch." Tobin tells her, setting her stuff down on the bench, getting ready to warm up a little. "Wait, just listen to this" Kelley tries. Tobin sighs, and pauses, putting her hands on her hips. "Okay, I heard my Dad on the phone earlier. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods" Kelley starts explaining.

Tobin shakes her head in frustration. Of course the two would bring up something stupid at a time like this. She was already confused and stressed from the encounter with Jaelene, as well as waking up in a cave, she couldn't be thinking about this right now. "I have to stretch" Tobin tells them, walking off to go stretch. "Wait, no, Tobs! You didn't let us finish!" Kelley tries as Tobin walks off, starting to get a good stretch in. "There were wolf hairs" Allie sighs, once the two realize Tobin wasn't gonna listen. They give each other looks.

Meanwhile, Tobin looks around the field at all the players. She notices Lily talking to Emily Sonnett and wonders where Summer is. The two goofballs were literally attached at the hip so for Summer to be nowhere in sight, it confused her. She also saw how nervous Lily looked. Lily kept rubbing the back of her neck, a nervous habit of hers. She would have to bring it up to her later.

She spots Jaelene talking with Megan Rapinoe. They seemed to be in a serious conversation. She averts her eyes, just in case Jaelene spots her. She was friends with Pinoe. She liked Pinoe. She didn't like, however, that Pinoe always seemed to be hanging out with Jaelene. She thought Pinoe could do much better in the friend department. She spots Ash talking with Summer, Ali Krieger, who she knew the keeper had a thing for, and Alyssa Naeher who was also a goalkeeper. After Hope Solo, Alyssa was the one who had taken over and she had to admit, she was impressive.

"A little birdy told me Toby's got a date for the party on Friday" Tobin suddenly hears. She looks over and finds HAO Stretching next to her. "Don't call me that" Tobin says, looking out into the distance again. "Who's the lucky girl?" HAO continues. "No one" Tobin says. "Awww, come on. Is it Pressi?" HAO says and Tobin's head snaps towards her. "Who told you?" Tobin wonders. "You just did" HAO smirks and Tobin mentally curses herself.

"Yes. I asked Christen to the party" Tobin sighs. "I'm glad you finally built up enough courage to ask someone out." HAO smiles. Tobin raises an eyebrow at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tobin asks. "Don't play dumb with me. Remember that one chick who transferred schools last year. What was her name...." Heather starts to think. "I don't know what you're talking about" Tobin starts to say. "That's right. Shirley! Before she moved, I saw you checking that girl out 24/7. Just never had enough guts to actually say anything." HAO smirks.

"Are you always this observant?" Tobin deadpans. Jill blows the whistle for practice to start and Heather just sends her a wink before going to go huddle up with the rest of the team. Tobin stands at the back of the huddle, looking around at the group of girls. She spots Christen and Christen smiles and waves at her. Tobin sends a little wave back and Jill spots her. "Got something you'd like to say before we start, Heath?" Jill wonders, causing everyone to look at her.

"Oh, uh, n-no. Sorry. Continue" Tobin says, cheeks heating up. "Okay, we all know how this goes. If you don't make it, you'll most likely be sent down to JV. Unless we need you, then you'll be on the bench the whole season. But, if you make it, you'll be playing on the field, possibly even starting, making your parents proud, your boyfriends...or girlfriends" She sends a look Pinoe's way and Pinoe smiles. "And you'll get to do what you love. So, I want you all to try your best, and give it everything you got!" She yells and all the players cheer.

They start giving out jersey's to different girls, setting up 8v8 games. Tobin was fine with her team. She had AD, Sonny, Alex, Lindsey Horan, a girl in her French class she talks to, Pinoe, Meghan Klingenberg and Crystal Dunn. She didn't like the team she was facing though. Because just her luck, on the opposite team was none other than Jaelene Hinkle. The girl that was, for some reason, coming after her, just because she blocked some shots and made some good saves during practice.

The game starts off simple at first, the ball possession pretty even throughout the game. But as the game progresses it gets more intense. Meghan passes up the ball to Tobin and Tobin starts to make her way down the field towards the other goal. She tries to move past Allie when all of a sudden Jaelene comes out of nowhere, sliding in and challenging Tobin. Tobin hits the ground, losing possession of the ball. The play continues, nothing being called as Jaelene passes the ball over to Christen.

Jaelene smirks down at Tobin before running off to join her teammates. Tobin feels anger coursing through her and she stands up, going to help her teammates again. As the game continues, Jaelene targets Tobin, making sure the middy can't make it far down the field. Tobin gets angrier and angrier as the game goes on. Allie passes it over to Carli and Carli starts running up the field. Emily starts moving in, trying to take the ball and Carli passes it back over to Hinkle. Tobin sprints down the field, taking the ball from Jaelene before Jaelene can even get a step. Tobin runs down the field, spotting Alex making a run into the box. Becky Sauerbrunn gets in her way, trying to stop her from going far but Tobin easily nutmegs her, continuing to head towards the goal. Whitney Engen tries stopping her but also gets megged without a second thought before Tobin kicks a perfect pass in to Alex who shoots the ball and hits it in the corner of the net, right past Alyssa Naeher.

Her teammates all surround her, hopping up and down excitedly, hugging her. "Tobs, that was incredible!" Lindsey says in amazement. Tobin was just as impressed as the others. She didn't know where the hell that came from but she knew she just outplayed the whole defense without so much as a thought. "Heath!" She suddenly hears. Jill was calling her over. She jogs over to the sideline where Coach Ellis was standing.

"What the hell was that?" Jill wonders. "I just tried to get the ball into the box for Alex" Tobin shrugs. "Yeah, well that's exactly what you did. And let me tell you, that was the best thing I've seen all day. First game of the season, you're starting" Jill informs her. Tobin's face lights up into a huge grin at that. "Really?" Tobin asks. "Yes, Tobin!" "That's right, Harry!" "Yeah, Tobs!" She starts hearing the girls shout. Everyone was patting her on the back as she walked back over to the game, except for Jaelene, who was drilling a death glare into her.

Someone else not congratulating her was Kelley O'Hara, her best friend. You'd think out of everyone, Kelley would be the first to congratulate her. But no, Kelley was busy. She had an idea. It sounded outragous, but from how crazy that play was and all of the others things tied to it, she couldn't help but think of how true it seemed. She just had to do a little bit of research first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've introduced a lot of the girls but tell me who you want to see more of. HAO, Ash, Ali, Lauren or maybe even one of the original characters I created like Lily or Summer. And I love reading your comments so please, comment more!


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin takes Christen to the party but things start to go terribly wrong

Kelley searches through every website she can find, going through every book she rented from the public library the day before, printing out different types of papers. Something was going on with Tobin and she needed to figure it out. Before tonight, which happened to be the party.

After tryouts the other day, Kelley has been keeping an eye on Tobin. She hasn't let anyone else in on her thinking yet, not sure they'd believe her but the more she researched, the more she believed it was true and she needed to tell someone.

She didn't know how much time had passed but once she heard a knock at her bedroom door, she froze. She shuts her computer, checking the room for anything else that could give away what she's been doing. She didn't need her siblings asking why she had a picture of a big wolf on her computer along with other things. She cracks the door open slowly and peaks out into the hall, only to find Tobin, waiting patiently outside with a huge grin on her face. "Get in here" She says, rolling her eyes as Tobin chuckles, walking fully into the room while Kelley rushes her in.

Tobin looks around the room, noting all of the papers scattered over the ground along with the piles of books stacked on Kelley's desk. "I was up all night, reading, researching, all sorts of things" Kelley starts explaining. "Did you and Al have another one of your all nighter caffeine trips? I thought I told you two, you don't need all that coffee with all of the energy you already have" Tobin says in amusement when she sees how Kelley is more jittery than usual as well as the empty coffee cup on her desk.

"We only had one coffee. But, that's not the point" Kelley says, shaking her head and taking a seat at her desk chair as Tobin laughs. "Wait, did you text me to come over so we could talk about the body? Did they figure out the killer?" Tobin wonders. "Nope. They're still going around questioning people, like Hope Solo." Kelley says. "The former goalkeeper we saw the other day?" Tobin brings up, plopping down on Kelley's bed.

"Yes! But, that's not it!" Kelley starts freaking out. "Then what?" Tobin asks. "So, do you remember that hilarious joke I made the other day in the woods? Well, I'm starting to think it's not a joke" Kelley reveals. Tobin has to try and remember what "hilarious" joke Kelley is talking about. Kelley tells a lot of jokes throughout the day and laughs at them because she thinks she's so funny so Tobin didn't really know what she was talking about.

"You know with the wolf and the bite? So, I started doing some research on it..." Kelley looks down at the paper she had been holding before bursting from her chair. "Do you even know why a wolf howls?" She asks._Yeah, Kelley is definitely more jacked up on coffee than usual_. Tobin decides to play along though because if Kelley called to tell her something, no matter how outrageous and long the explanantion is, Kelley still found it very important which meant Tobin needed to listen to it.

"Why?" Tobin asks, leaning her hands back behind her. "It's some sort of signal. When a wolf is alone and away from the rest of it's pack, it howls to signal it's location. And you said you heard a wolf howling so others were probably nearby. Probably a whole pack" Kelley explains. "A whole pack of wolves? I thought you all said Portland didn't have wolves" Tobin points out. "Well...wolves, no. But, werewolves, yes" Kelley says. Tobin stares blankly at her for a second, trying to comprehend what her best friend just said while Kelley waits.

Tobin sighs and starts to stand up. "Kell, are you serious right now. I don't know if you remember this or not, but I have to go pick up Christen soon for that party your crush is throwing tonight" Tobin starts to complain in annoyance as she starts to pick up her bag. Kelley grabs her shoulder, trying to stop her. "Tobs, I saw what you had done at tryouts. I know you're a great player already but that...all those reflexes, they were impossible. Even for the nutmeg queen" Kelley says.

"It was nothing" Tobin shrugs it off, trying to head towards the door but Kelley stops her by taking her bag and throwing it back on her bed. "It wasn't just nothing and I know, even you believe that. You even admitted yourself how all of your senses are suddenly turned up, right? That isn't normal. And don't think I didn't notice you don't need your contacts or glasses anymore" Kelley starts listing off but Tobin was just getting more annoyed.

"Kelley, please? I have too much going on right now to be worried about this. Can we just finish this tomorrow or something?" Tobin questions, already over the conversation. "That's the point! We can't! The full moon is tonight! That's why I had texted you to come over" Kelley starts protesting. But Tobin wasn't having it. "Kelley! We can save it for tomorrow. I've got a date to get to and I was planning on actually picking Christen up on time. Can you please just stop with the shenanigans for one night?" Tobin asks in annoyance.

"I'm trying to help. This isn't another one of my _Shenanigans_. You've been cursed. The moon won't just cause you to physically change either. It's also when your bloodlust is at it's peak" Kelley explains, taking a seat at her chair. "Bloodlust?" Tobin questions. Kelley nods. "You know, your urge to kill?" Kelley says. "I'm already starting to feel the urge" Tobin admits. Kelley reacts quickly to that, swiveling her desk chair around to snatch a book off her desk.

"Just listen to this. 'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse'. And I know a lot of things don't really raise your pulse, except for Christen and soccer. You have to cancel" Kelley says, hopping up from her chair and rushing towards Tobin's bag. "What are you doing now?" Tobin sighs. "I'm canceling your date" Kelley starts saying. Tobin had, had enough. Before she knew it, she had Kelley slammed against her wall, breathing heavily in anger as she had the urge to punch her right then and there. Kelley had never seen Tobin like this before.

Kelley had seen Tobin when she was angry before, like when there was a bad play on the field or something but this was a whole new side. This was something she had never seen in all the years she's known Tobin. Tobin was always just so calm and chill with everything so this was something entirely different. To add things on, Tobin has to calm herself down by hitting Kelley's chair and knocking it to the floor. She breathes heavily, trying to calm herself down before realizing what just happened.

She sees the state of her best friend, back against the wall, frozen still with wide eyes and looks back at the chair that was now knocked to the ground. Tobin looks down at her hands confused, feeling her anger go down. "Kell..." Tobin starts, but she's not quite sure what else to say. She doesn't even know what just happened. "I'm sorry" Is all she manages to get out. She had to get out. To leave. Anything to get herself back in check.

"I-I should leave now. To go...get Christen" Tobin stumbles out, grabbing her things as Kelley stays against the wall, watching her best friend's every move. Tobin walks towards the door before glancing back at Kelley again. "I'm sorry" She apologizes before walking out. She ignores the calls of Jerry, Kelley's brother, and runs out the door before he can even get in a hello. Meanwhile, Kelley was still trying to process what just happened herself. This was just one of the things that was gonna happen with Tobin. She knew there was more new things to come and she had to be prepared. She wasn't planning on going to the party considering it was at Alex's, but since Tobin was going, she knew she had to.

She picks up her desk chair and pauses as she catches a glimpse of the back. Three deep claw marks torn right through the black leather. She couldn't help but imagine those same three claw marks but on her fellow teammates' backs. She definitely needed to go now. She grabs her phone and dials a number, putting it up to her ear as she goes towards her closet. "Al? I'm gonna need help finding an outfit for that party" Kelley says.

~~~

Tobin finishes brushing her hair out in the mirror. It was still wet from her shower but she was just gonna let it air dry and put a snapback on over it. She opens up the bathroom door, towel still wrapped around her body, only to come face to face with her older sister Perry. She jumps as Perry just stands there. Tobin gives her a confused and annoyed look, moving past her to get to her room.

Unfortunately for her, Perry follows her close behind. She stops and turns back towards her. "Can I help you?" Tobin asks. "I thought you'd never ask! When was I gonna find out my little sister was going on a date tonight?" Perry asks and Tobin's eyes widen. "Who told-" "Jeffery" Perry shrugs. "Who told-" "He overheard you and Allie. Not very smart to keep your door opened a crack when you're telling Allie about your animal clinic story, Tobikins" Perry says and Tobin rolls her eyes.

"Okay, I'm going on a date" Tobin sighs. "What's her name?" Perry asks. Tobin quickly looks around the hallway for any sign of her mom. "She's got a late shift tonight. It's okay" Perry tells her. If you're wondering, yes her family did know she preferred girls over guys. Her siblings just shrugged it off as a normal thing and treated her no differently when talking about relationships. Her parents...that was a different story. Her mom tries. Tries to act like it's okay but Tobin knew that her mom wasn't a big fan of the idea. Her dad, just couldn't accept it. Her dad also happens to be nowhere in sight. They don't bring him up though.

"Christen" Tobin tells her, not being able to help the smile that crosses her face as she says the name. "Oh, Christen. The new girl on your soccer team? Yeah, she is pretty. How'd you manage to land that?" Perry asks and Tobin gives her an offended look. "I happen to be very good with girls. I just don't show it. Now can I please finish getting ready?" Tobin pleads. "Not until you have been taught the proper ways to act on a date" Perry denies. "Come on, Perry. I don't have time for this" Tobin whines. "Nonsense. Now sit down and let me help you and by the end of this, you will be a pro at dating" Perry says, ushering the midfielder into her room, closing the door while Tobin grumbles about being late.

~~~

Tobin nervouusly drums her fingers on the steering wheel, checking herself over in the rearview mirror for the millionth time, whistling a random tune. She was currently waiting in front of Christen Press' house, going over the list she had learned from Perry in her head. While Perry had gone over a long list of things to do while on a perfect date, she couldn't help but actually listen, noting everything that would make this go successful because, the advice was pretty good. Don't tell Perry that though, she's already got a big enough head as it is.

As she fixes her hair one more time and places the snapback back on her head, she notices the front door swing open. She looks over and can't help the smile on her face as she sees Christen, wearing a knee-length black dress and a pair of heels, hair curly. Christen tucks some of her hair behind her ear while she makes her way towards Tobin's car. Tobin quickly climbs out and runs over to the other side, opening up Christen's door for her. "Hi" Tobin breathes. "Hi" Christen says back, climbing into the car. Tobin shuts her door and runs back over to the other side, getting in.

"You look amazing" Tobin tells her, starting up her car before looking over at Christen again. "Thanks. So do you" Christen says. Tobin looks down at her own outfit, black ripped jeans, white tee-shirt and a snapback. No, this was just any regular day outfit. There was no way she looked as good as Christen. She couldn't help the blush though as she starts to head towards Alex's house. "Thanks" She says with a grin.

As she's driving, she can't help but to think back to earlier about everything that happened with Kelley. She subconsciously looks up at the sky where the full moon was shining, rising higher to the top as the night went on. And here she was, still completely fine. Maybe Kelley was just wrong. Probably just had too much coffee. When they arrive, cars were parked all over in front of Alex's house. She could hear the music blasting from the speakers.

Tobin parks the car and quickly gets out, opening up Christen's door for her. Christen gets out of the car, thanking Tobin for being so chivalrous. Tobin just smiles at that and leads the girl into the blasting party. People were everywhere, scattered all throughout the house. A guy passes by the two girls, looking Christen up and down in a way Tobin doesn't like whilst another girl pulls him by the arm. _What a pig_ Tobin thinks to herself. Before she can think about it any further, she feels a hand slip into hers. She looks over to find Christen looking at her with a smile. God, did she love that smile. She'd do anything in the world if it made Christen smile like that. And those eyes, she just couldn't get them out of her head. "Can we get something to drink?" Christen leans closer so Tobin can hear. Tobin nods and starts to lead Christen through the party, looking for the refreshments table.

They push past a ton of people, walking out into the back where there was more people dancing. They head towards the refreshment table outside and Tobin looks at all the different options. "Do you want anything with alcohol?" Tobin wonders, knowing that some of these drinks are probably spiked. "No" Christen answers. Tobin nods and picks a safe looking drink, filling up two cups for herself and Christen. Christen takes it with a smile and they both stand there, sipping their drinks while taking in the party.

Tobin spots a specific person stood near the gate leading out of Alex's backyard. It was Hope Solo, watching Tobin carefully. _What was Hope Solo doing at a high school party?_ A dog starts barking at Hope from behind and Hope looks back at the dog. The dog suddenly stops barking and Tobin remembers doing something exactly like that at the clinic. Hope turns back to Tobin with an unreadable expression.

"Are you okay?" Christen asks, breaking Tobin from her stare. "Huh?" Tobin says, confused. She glances back at where she saw Hope, only to see no one there. She then notices something fast moving up the roof and jumping off of it, into the night. _Was that Hope?_ "I'm fine" Tobin lies, looking back at Christen who had a concerned look on her face. Christen sets her drink down on the table before taking Tobin's drink from her hand. She sets Tobin's down as well before holding her hand out for Tobin to take.

_I'm supposed to be the one to hold my hand out for her_ Tobin thinks as her mind flashes back to her and Perry's talk. But then again, Perry likes guys. This is a different story. She sends one of her smiles at Christen and takes Christen's hand, interlocking their fingers. Christen leads her into the pile of dancing teens and Tobin starts to get nervous, knowing she can't dance. But it all seems to come natural to her as she starts to lose control from how easily Christen was doing it, leading Tobin along with her.

Tobin couldn't seem to breathe from how close Christen's body was to hers. She felt in a daze. Teens continued to push in to them causing the pair to be closer to each other but that didnt matter to the two. Tobin kept her hands on Christen's hips, thinking that seemed acceptable but Christen decided she didn't think it was good enough, grabbing Tobin's hands and guiding them for her. Tobin's breath caught in her throat as Christen brought Tobin's hands a little further down.

And her smell was intoxicating. Tobin knew neither of them had alcohol in their system yet she felt like she had one too many beers. She catches a glimpse of Alex and Jaelene and notices Alex staring right at her while Jaelene continues to kiss down Alex's neck. Tobin starts to imagine if that was how it would be with her and Christen when they became a couple. Would Christen want that? Would Christen even want to date her? 

Christen slides her hands further down, pulling Tobin back into the moment. Christen was grinning, knowing she was having this affect on Tobin as much as Tobin was affecting her. Tobin's breathing starts to get heavier and she grips Christen a little tighter. Her head started to pound and her heart was hammering in her chest. She couldn't breathe. She had to get out of there.

She grunts in pain and Christen looks up at Tobin confused. "Are you okay?" Christen worries. Tobin doesn't answer though, her sudden headache getting much worse. "I'll be back" She tells the foward, starting to walk away. Tobin starts to push past people, feeling this pain all through out her face. She grunts and groans, trying to find a way out of this place. She was starting to feel nauseous and light headed.

"Tobin. Hey, are you good?" Lily asks, noticing her as she walks by her and Sonnett. Tobin completely ignores her, continuing to walk. Lily looks back at the freshmen she was dancing with. "Hey, I should go check on her. Don't leave, okay?" Lily asks. "You got it, dude" Emily says and Lily starts to follow after her.

Tobin pushes past people as Lily runs into Kelley and Allie. "Hey, did you see Tobin pass by here?" Lily asks. "No, why? I thought she was dancing with Christen" Allie says confused. "She just passed by me. She looked in pain" Lily explains. Kelley's eyes widen and she starts heading towards the direction of the front door.

Tobin finally makes it out of the house and climbs into her car, trying to get the keys into the ignition. Christen runs out of the house in time to see Tobin drive off, leaving her stranded at the party. "Christen" She hears and turns around. She sees a woman stood there. She looked to be in her twenties. "I'm a friend of Tobin's. My name's Hope. She asked me to give you a ride home" Hope tells her. Christen looks back in the direction Tobin drove off before following Hope to her car. Kelley watches the whole thing before deciding she needed to go help her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think


	6. The Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin figures out she's a werewolf and encounters some new people she's gonna have to deal with down the road. One of them being Christen's father.

Tobin sprints into her house, slamming the door shut quickly. Luckily for her, no one else was home. Perry had gone out with her boyfriend, her mom was working and Jeffery was out with some friends. She leans against the door panting and sweating. She didn't understand what was happening. One minute she was dancing with Christen and the next minute she was in serious pain.

She stumbles her way into the bathroom, throwing her snapback off. She turns the faucet of the shower on and rips her shirt off, getting into the shower. She sits down, starting to feel herself calm down. After a minute or two, she gets another sort of attack and starts to grunt and groan again.

She grips her head in pain, trying to make it stop. She looks down at her hands, when she feels something happening and sees claws growing out of her fingertips. She looks at it in confusion. She feels something happening with her teeth and climbs out of the shower. She wipes the fog off the mirror and notices her canines had now sharpened into what looks to be fangs.

She hears some pounding on the bathroom door. "I'm busy" She manages to get out as she looks herself over in the mirror. "Tobs, it's me" Kelley calls from the other side. Tobin quickly goes over to the door and unlocks it. Kelley tries to open it but Tobin stops the door, only allowing her to open it a crack. "Tobin, I'm trying to help. Let me in" She says. "I can't. You need to go find Christen." Tobin tells Kelley.

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride home. Can you please let me in?" Kelley says. "Kelley, I think I know who bit me." Tobin breathes. "Okay, you can tell me as soon as-" "Hope Solo. I saw her at the party. She's a werewolf. She was the one who bit me and killed that girl." Tobin explains. Kelley pauses.

"Um, Tobin...Hope was the one who drove Christen home." Kelley reveals. Tobin starts to feel anger coursing through her. She couldn't let anything happen to Christen. She wouldn't be able to live if she knew something had happened to her after she left the party. She slams the door shut and locks it once again. Kelley begins to protest as she throws the bathroom window open, jumping out of it and landing on all fours.

She growls as she fully shifts into her wolf form. Ears sharpened, arm hairs growing a little bit longer than before, forehead scrunched together a little more to make her nose look more like a snout on a wolf, and her eyes glowing an amber color. She throws her head back and roars at the moon before taking off, Kelley sprinting out of the house, watching Tobin run on all fours in the distance.

~~~

Tobin leaps onto the roof of a car and looks inside of it. It was parked right outside the preserve the girls had first seen Hope in. The same preserve Tobin was bitten in. Hope must have been around here somewhere. It must have been her car. It was a black Camaro.

She takes off deeper into the woods, following Christen's scent. Meanwhile, Kelley pulls up in front of Christen's house, jumping out of her car. She sprints up to the door, continuously ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door in anticipation. If Hope Solo was the one who bit Tobin and killed the girl, she might also kill Christen and Kelley was not going to be losing a teammate tonight. Especially one her best friend seemed so infatuated with.

Tobin continues to run on all fours throughout the woods. All she could see was red. Not figuratively but literally. Everything looked red to her and she was seriously pissed off. She stops for a second, sniffing the air and running in the direction of Christen's scent.

The door opens to reveal a very confused Stacy Press. Kelley and her had only interacted once before so Kelley knew this was Christen's mom. She wasted no time in trying to get her explanation out. "Uh, Mrs. Press. Hello, I know this is really weird and unexpected. You may not even remember me but I'm on your daughter's soccer team. We happen to be friends. I'm not trying to scare you or anything but this is gonna sound really weird and crazy, maybe even worse than that-" "Christen, sweetie!" Stacy yells, stopping Kelley from rambling.

Christen walks out of her room and looks over the banister that overlooks the doorway. Kelley's jaw drops in shock when she sees Christen stood there, looking totally fine. "Kelley?" Christen asks confused. Kelley can't help but to breathe a sigh of relief as she sees Christen, looking perfectly okay, still in her dress but no heels.

Tobin stops when she notices a pair of familiar heels hanging off a tree branch. The same exact heels Christen wore to the party. She feels more anger as she sees them. She knew Hope was somewhere around here. She hears a couple of leaves crunch from her left and her head snaps in that direction. Hope. "What'd you do to her?" Tobin calls out, looking around. "I gave her a ride home" Hope says from her right.

Tobin snaps her head that way, trying to find her. "Where is she?" Tobin demands. "She's home." Hope answers. Tobin snaps her head in all different directions, trying to depict where the voice is coming from. "Safe from you" She hears and looks over just in time for Hope to tackle Tobin to the ground. The two tumble down the hill, wrestling with each other.

Hope manages to hold her up against a tree. "Where is she?" Tobin demands. "Be quiet!" Hope whispers harshly, looking around. Tobin goes to say something else but Hope beats her to it. "Dammit. They're already her. Run." Hope informs her before running off. Tobin didn't understand why Hope wanted her to run and who was here, but she stumbled up to her feet and went to run after her. Before she could run too far, something whizzes past her and hits the tree in front of her, blinding her.

She could hardly see. A seering pain rips through her shoulder and she screams in pain as an arrow is shot into her shoulder, going through her shoulder and into the tree, keeping her in place. She groans, trying to take the arrow out without hurting herself more. She could still only see red but she saw three figures approaching. All of them holding weapons, the main one who looked like the leader, holding a crossbow.

"Take her" She hears the leader say. Before either one of the other two could, they're thrown away from the area, knocked out after hitting trees. The main guy that wasn't taken, looks around, pulling out his gun. Hope is suddenly right beside Tobin and rips the arrow out of her shoulder causing her to grunt in pain. Hope runs off and Tobin follows right after her, not wanting whoever those guys were to capture her. The two continue to sprint far away from the area before Tobin collapses against a tree in pain.

She was no longer a werewolf anymore. "What the hell just happened? Who were those dudes?" She asks, holding her wound. "Those were hunters. The ones who have been hunting us down for centuries" Hope explains. "Nope, not us. You mean you! You were the one who bit me!" Tobin begins to protest. Hope pauses to look at the angry teenager. "Is it really as bad as you think? You can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any other human and you're complaining? People would kill for this stuff. This is a gift. The bite is a gift" Hope explains.

"I don't want it" Tobin denies. "You will though. And if you wanna survive this and learn how to control it, you're gonna need me. So you know what that means? You and I, Tobin..." She grabs onto Tobin's good shoulder, leaning closer. "We're sisters now." She says before leaving Tobin. Tobin watches after Hope before lifting her hand off of her wounded shoulder. She sees all of the blood on her shoulder and hand before covering it back up. She winces and leans her head back against the tree in defeat. She wished she would have ran out in something more than a sports bra and a pair of jeans.

~~~

It was a daytime by now. Tobin was making her trek home after taking a little bit of a break. Her shoulder still hurt and she was cold. She was walking along the side of the rode when she heard a car approaching from behind. She glances back and thanks God himself when she sees it's Kelley's car, Mittens. She stops walking and Kelley's car comes to a stop.

Tobin opens up the car door and Kelley holds out a Stanford hoodie for her. Tobin gives her a look but takes it anyway, putting it on. She continues to hold her shoulder and leans up against the car door. The girls explain to each other what happened before silence fills the car. Until Tobin begins talking again.

"The thing that worries me the most-" "Tobin, I swear to God if you bring up Christen, I will end you" Kelley threatens her. "She's probably never gonna talk to me ever again" Tobin complains. Kelley sighs and rolls her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. I'm sure if you give her an explanation and apologize, she'll forgive you. Maybe even tell her the truth. 'Yeah, bitch, I'm a fuckin' werewolf'" Kelley starts mocking as she explains the idea. Tobin looks at her in disbelief.

"Right, yeah, don't say that." Kelley says. Tobin sighs and leans her head back against the window. "It's okay, Tobs. We'll get through this. Maybe even try telling the other three" Kelley suggests. "Maybe not yet." Tobin denies and Kelley nods. "Alright, we'll wait on telling them. It'll just be me. I can handle it. I'll chain you up on full moon nights and feed you raw meat or something. Isn't that what wolves eat?" Kelley questions, looking at Tobin. "I'm not sure, Kell. But I do feel like I'm in great hands." Tobin teases. "Hey!" Kelley says and the two chuckle.

~~~

Tobin hadn't seen Christen all day. She was beginning to think the girl was avoiding her. She walks into the locker room after school for practice and finds Christen, digging though her locker. "Christen" Tobin says, walking over to her. Christen looks up at Tobin before frowning and going back to what she was doing. "Now you want to talk to me? Are you sure you're not gonna run away again?" Christen asks.

"I deserve that. I shouldn't have left you alone at the party. I know you said you weren't a party person but something was happening and I really had to leave. I'm sorry, Chris, really." Tobin apologizes. Christen still doesn't look up. "Were you sick?" She wonders. "No, but it was definitely painful" Tobin tells her, hoping that would get the girl to believe she had to go.

"Are you actually going to tell me what happened or just give me cryptic answers?" Christen asks in annoyance. _ I'm a werewolf and was currently changing which is why I had to leave_. "I know I'm being very vague but, it's a long explanation. Can't you just trust me on this one? Please?" Tobin pleads, pouting her lower lip slightly. No one can resist the puppy dog eyes and the pouty lip. Another thing Perry had taught her.__

_ __ _

Christen finally looks up and sighs in exasperation. "I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" Christen asks, a smile slowly appearing on her lips. Tobin begins to get a grin on her face. "Definitely" She nods and Christen sighs again with a laugh. "Fine. I'll give you another chance. Don't make me regret it, Heath" Christen warns her and Tobin nods her head rapidly. "Christen!" The two hear from the doorway to the locker room.

_ __ _

They see a hand, holding up some shin guards and Christen's face lights up. "Sorry, I guess I forgot my shin guards and my Dad brought them. I should go get them. You, go get ready" Christen tells her. Tobin nods while Christen goes to grab her shin guards. Tobin starts to walk over to her locker but stops when she senses something. She can't help but slowly turn towards the doorway.

_ __ _

And there, she catches a glimpse of Christen's Dad. He wasn't just any regular Dad though. Her mind flashes back to the other night with the hunters. The guy who was the leader of the three, the one who shot her with the crossbow, was stood there talking with Christen, hugging her goodbye. Telling her he loves her. Tobin has to try and catch herself using the lockers. This can't be happening right now. She manages to somehow make it over to her locker, which is luckily for her, far away from Christen's.

_ __ _

She slumps down onto the bench in a daze. Tobin drops her bag beside her and takes her shirt and shoes off, mind running with thoughts. Kelley appears in front of her, looking upbeat as usual. "Hey Tobs, everything go okay with Pressi?" She questions. "Yeah" Tobin croaks, looking straight ahead. "Is she giving you a second chance?" Kelley wonders. noticing how out of the moment and down her best friend seemed. "Yeah" Tobin answers again.

_ __ _

"That's awesome! Look at you. Finally got a date with a girl who likes you. If you ask me, everything's going just fine" Kelley smiles, starting to head towards her locker. "It's not" Tobin denies. "It's not?" Kelley says, turning back to face Tobin. "The hunters? Her Dad is one of them" Tobin says it, finally managing to say it out loud. "Wait what? Her Dad" Kelley says. "Shot me..." Tobin says. Kelley looks across the locker room at Christen who was just walking out of the locker room with Alex, Ali and Ashlyn.

_ __ _

"Christen's father?" Kelley tries to clarify, pointing in the direction of the door. "With a crossbow" Tobin finishes slowly, still trying to comprehend it herself. Kelley gets into her own thought process for a minute. "Christen's father?" she says after a second. "Yes! Him!" Tobin snaps. Kelley looks around at the one or two girls who were still in the locker room who were now peaking behind the locker's to see the commotion. Kelley sends them an awkward wave and thumbs up and they nod before exiting to go out to the field.

_ __ _

"Oh no! This is bad!" Tobin begins to panic. "Hey, hey, hey, wait a second" Kelley says as Tobin starts having a mental break down. "I'm so screwed" Tobin moans. "No. Stop that. I mean, it's not like he noticed you, right? Or like, recognized you" Kelley starts saying. "No, no he didn't" Tobin says. "What about Christen? Does she know?" Kelley asks. Tobin begins to think. "I-I don't know. I'm not sure. But, what if she does? Oh, God. He's gonna murder me before I even get to UNC" Tobin begins to panic.

_ __ _

Kelley hears a whistle and a warning that practice was starting. "Hey, hey, let's just focus on soccer for now, yeah. Come on, now" Kelley says, grabbing her practice gear for her and shoving it into her arms. "You love soccer, right? Happy place. Just think of your happy place, the soccer field, alright. Happy place, Tobs, happy place" Kelley says. "Right, happy place. Soccer" Tobin mumbles as Kelley starts to get dressed herself. This was gonna be interesting.

_ __ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you all think of this one?


	7. Hard Knock Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin shifts on the field during practice, hurting Jaelene in the process. Hope confronts Tobin about it and Tobin tries to get out of the game but all of her odds seem to be against her.

No matter how hard Tobin tried to get her head into the game, her mind kept floating back to Christen's dad. How could someone so beautiful and innocent be related to someone who kills people like herself for a living. Why'd it have to be her? The girl she had a huge crush on.

Tobin couldn't seem to wrap her head around it. And it was blantantly obvious how much it was affecting her because she couldn't seem to connect any of her passes and kept making careless mistakes. She was brought back to the game when she was suddenly on the ground and Jaelene was getting back up from the ground.

Tobin looks around confused as she notices Jaelene had the ball now. She didn't even realize one of her teammates had passed her the ball until Jaelene tackled her. Her eyes darken as she thinks about it. Of course Jaelene tackled her. Ever since that practice where she played goalkeeper, Jaelene has been after her. She was getting fed up.

She hears a whistle blown and her name being called. "Heath!" Jill yells, beginning to approach her. Jaelene smirks down at the girl. "Are you sure you still want to start first game, Heath?" Hinkle taunts, beginning to back up to her position. Tobin feels anger coursing through her as she sits up, dusting her legs off. She quickly gets up as Jill makes it over to her. "What the hell was that? My grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead. Do you think you can run faster than my dead grandmother? Should we really be calling you the "Nutmeg Queen"?" Jill starts taunting as well.

Tobin was getting angrier now. Kelley, Lily, Summer, and Allie watch as Tobin begins to get angrier as Jill says this. Kelley can't help but feel herself start to panic. _ Anything that raises your pulse_ echoes through her mind. "Yes, coach" Tobin growls out, jaw set firmly. "What was that?" Jill asks. "Yes, coach" Tobin says again, more firm and angrier than before. "Then let's redo that, please" Jill says.

Tobin sends a death glare in Jaelene's direction as Jaelene smirks widely. No one notices Tobin's amber eyes. No one except for Lily and Kelley. "Do you see that?" Lily wonders, leaning towards Kelley. "What?" Kelley squeaks, trying to act innocent. Lily looks at her confused. "Tobin's eyes. They look..." "Normal. Don't be stupid. Go get ready to play" Kelley laughs nervously.

"Heath is gonna try it again! Heath is gonna try it again!" Jill chants for the others to hear. Tobin jogs back over to her spot. All of the players get ready. Jill blows the whistle and the play starts off. Summer passes up the ball to Tobin and Tobin sprints down the field with it. Before Jaelene even knows what's happening, Tobin knocks her to the ground, continuing to run past her and shoot the ball, making it past Franch.

Hinkle groans in pain, holding her arm that Tobin rammed into as Tobin feels her head starting to pound exactly like it did the other night. She grips her head and drops onto her knees as everyone goes to check on Jaelene. Kelley runs towards Tobin, kneeling beside her. "Tobs, what's happening?" Kelley asks. Everyone else surrounds Jaelene as she's complaining about her arm. 

Until Lily walks towards the two players not huddled around the injured player, thinking maybe Tobin was hurt too. That was not the case though. "It's happening. I ca-I can't control it" Tobin breathes. "Right now!" Kelley panics, looking around. She spots Lily and her eyes widen in shock. Tobin's breathing gets heavier as she feels herself losing control.

"Everything okay?" Lily asks worriedly. "She's just feeling a little sick right now. It's okay, I'll take care of her. Go check on Hinkle" Kelley lies. Lily nods, though not convinced. Kelley helps the tanned midfielder up, and starts leading her off the field, past the huddle that was around Jaelene. No one had really noticed the pair making a hurried exit off the field except for, of course, Lily, and someone else. A particular woman with blue piercing eyes and her hands stuffed into her leather jacket pockets.

"Right in here." Kelley says, opening up the locker room door for Tobin. Tobin starts taking off her shin guards and cleats as she stumbles into the locker room. She drops to her knees, panting heavily as she feels her head pounding more. "Are you alright? Tobin?" Kelley asks worriedly, kneeling beside her. "No! Get away!" Tobin screams, looking up at Kelley as she feels her fangs coming. Kelley's eyes widen in shock as she takes in the appearance of her best friend.

Fangs, claws, amber eyes, nose scrunched up, ears sharpened, arm hairs more grown. She was shifting and she did not look happy. Kelley starts pushing herself away as Tobin quickly stands up, growling at Kelley. "Oh, fuck" Kelley says, trying to get as far away as possible. Kelley manages to get to her feet and tries to hide behind the lockers but Tobin jumps on top of them, growling down at her.

She couldn't control herself. All she could see was red. Kelley squeals in panic, starting to move around the lockers as Tobin makes her way around the shafts of the ceiling, trying to find Kelley using her senses. Kelley makes it to the locker room exit and backs up into a wall as Tobin manages to find Kelley, jumping down and landing on all fours, roaring at her. Kelley's back hits something metal and she finds a fire extinguisher. She fumbles with it in her hands as Tobin tries to pounce at her and manages to spray her just in time.

Tobin growls and grunts, moving her body around and slicing the air with her claws. Kelley quickly backs out into the hallway, trying to catch her breath and holding the extinguisher tightly to her chest. Tobin looks around the locker room confused and out of breath. The last she remembered, Kelley brought her into the locker room. "Kell..." She breathes out.

Kelley hears her name and peaks back into the locker room. "What just happened?" Tobin wonders. Kelley breathes a sigh of relief and throws the extinguisher down. "You just went psycho on me and almost murdered me" Kelley explains, walking back into the locker room. Tobin's expression turns into shock and guilt as soon as she hears that. She tried to kill her best friend.

Kelley notices her expression. "It's like I tried telling you, Tobin. It was the anger. It's your pulse rising. Soccer and Christen? It's all a trigger." Kelley explains, kneeling down beside Tobin. "But it's soccer. Are you telling me I can't play soccer anymore?" Tobin asks, looking defeated. "No...but, if we don't get whatever this is under control, maybe so. You might end up killing someone on the field. Which is why, I don't think you should play Saturday. You're gonna have to find a way to get out of the game" Kelley tells her.

Tobin's stomach drops at that. "But Jill said I was starting." Tobin protests. Kelley sighs, feeling bad she has to do this. "Not anymore" Kelley tells her. She starts to feel even worse as she examines Tobin's features. She looked like a sad puppy and Kelley was a sucker for puppies. But, this was the best for everyone.

~~~

Tobin gets home later in the evening. She had gotten dressed and out of there before any of her teammates got off the field, Kelley saying she'd cover for her and inform her what was going on with Jaelene. She felt defeated and exhuasted and sort of guilty for what she did to Jaelene and all she wanted to do was to fall onto her bed and sleep all night.

She gets to her bedroom and plops down onto her bed with a sigh. She closes her eyes, ready to just call it a night when there's a knock at her door. She slightly lifts her head to find her mother stood there with her scrubs on. "I've got another late shift tonight. But, I wanted to let you know, I'm gonna try to get off so I can see you start Saturday" Cindy informs her.

"Ma, you can't." Tobin starts to protest lazily. "Too late, sweetheart. Already happening." Cindy tells her. She starts to walk further into the room. "You know I love to watch you play." Cindy says with a smile. Tobin continues to lay on her bed, not really looking over at her mom. That is, until her mother makes a comment. "What's with your eyes?" She suddenly hears. Her head quickly snaps up to look at her mom.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Tobin asks worriedly. "Have you been having trouble sleeping lately. You've got bags under your eyes. Almost like you haven't slept in days." Her mom begins to worry. Tobin relaxes at that. Just typical mom things. Worrying about their kids. Not her eyes glowing amber in front of her mom. She hadn't really slept thanks to her new abilites but her mom didn't need to know about that.

"No worries. School's just...stressful." Tobin shrugs. "Just stressed from school?" Her mom asks and she nods. "You're not on drugs, right?" Her mom tries to joke. Tobin was in no moods for jokes though. She gives her a look. "Right now?" Tobin questions. Her mom begins to freak at that. "What does that mean? Tobin Powell Heath, please tell me you have not started taking drugs" Cindy begins to worry. "Relax, mom, I haven't...have you?" Tobin wonders.

Her mom gives her a blank stare before sighing. "Well, make sure to get some sleep. You obviously need it. And don't make me have to do a drug test on you. I'm serious, young lady" She warns. Tobin gives her a thumbs up as she walks out before collapsing back onto her bed and shutting her eyes again. Her moment of silence is once again interrupted as the familiar skype call pops up on her computer, a picture of a younger version of Kelley in her squirrel costume she had worn for Halloween once, displayed.

Tobin sighs and climbs out of her bed, walking towards her desk and taking a seat. She answers the call and is immediately welcomed by a scream. "Toby!" Kelley screams into her computer. Tobin notices the coffee cup on Kelley's desk and rolls her eyes. She ignores it though, wanting to know what exactly happened after she left practice. "So, what happened?" Tobin wonders.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Kelley wonders and Tobin nods. "You separated her shoulder" Kelley reveals. "Are you kidding? Ugh" Tobin groans in frustration. "It's alright Tobin. No one's blaming you. In fact, everyone was wondering where you were" Kelley tells her. "They should be blaming me. I rammed into her" Tobin sighs. "Because she was acting like a bitch." Kelley points out. "Is she at least gonna play?" Tobin questions.

"They're not sure. They're actually counting on you for saturday" Kelley tells her. "Me? Why me?" Tobin asks. "Hello, tryouts. You megged not one person, but two, and shot an incredible pass into the box. You've been on your game lately" Kelley explains like it's obvious. Tobin sighs in exasperation, putting her head in her hands. She looks back up after a second to see Kelley leaning foward, like she was trying to see something.

"What?" Tobin asks. Kelley wasn't smiling or joking around anymore. Tobin noticed a shift in her demeanor. Kelley starts typing into the chat when suddenly, it freezes. "No...come on" Tobin groans, slamming her keyboard, trying to see what Kelley was trying to tell her. After a minute it unfreezes and Tobin reads what Kelley had to say. "Someone's behind you" Tobin reads aloud. Tobin tenses at that. She scrolls in on her screen and notices a figure stood right behind her camera. Her eyes widen and she gasps.

She turns around just in time before she is slammed against the wall by the woman with the piercing blue eyes and leather jacket. "I saw what happened at practice earlier." Hope says as Tobin begins to panic, trying to get out of the death grip but Hope was way stronger than her. "I d-don't know what you mean" Tobin stutters out. "You shifted! In front of your entire team! If they find out about you then they find out about me and that won't be good for either of us! Because it won't be just the hunters coming for us but everyone" Hope explains, continuing to keep Tobin up against the wall.

"No one saw anything" Tobin tries to tell her. "And no one will. Because if I even catch a glimpse of you on the pitch saturday, it won't be the hunters that catch you. It'll be me." Hope threatens. Hope lets go and disappears as Tobin tries to catch her breath. She looks around, trying to find Hope anywhere but she was gone. Her window was wide open though. She slides down the wall, running her hands through her hair. It was official, she had to get out of the game.

~~~

"You're joking right?" Jill laughs as her and Tobin sit in her office. Tobin shakes her head no. "And why can't you play in the game tomorrow? You don't seem hurt" Jill points out, crossing her arms across her chest. "If you knew, you'd agree" Tobin tells her. "Well, fill me in then." Jill tells her. Tobin sighs and shakes her head. "Coach, I just...I can't play tomorrow. You'll just have to start someone else." She tells her.

"I need a better excuse than that" Jill tells her. "Well..." Tobin tries to think of how to word it without revealing anything about her new abilities. "I'm having personal issues" Tobin tells her. "Is it a girl?" Jill wonders. "No" Tobin denies. "You know, our goalie Ashlyn is gay as well. Do you need my help hooking the two of you up?" Jill asks. "Coach, that's not the problem" Tobin tries again.

"Do you not think Ashlyn's good-looking?" Jill asks. "I mean, of course she is- Coach, that's really not the point." Tobin tells her. "Is it drugs? Are you doing meth?" Jill asks and Tobin blinks at her. "I knew someone addicted to meth. You should have seen his teeth. All cracked and rotted. You do not want to go through that path" She starts to explain. "Oh, wow. What happened to him?" Tobin asks curiously. "He got veneers. Wait a second. Is that what this charade is about? You're afraid of getting hurt?" Jill asks.

_If it involves a really intimdiating werewolf that bit me then that's definitely part of it_ Tobin thinks. "No, I'm not afraid of getting hurt, its just..." She tries to think of something to say. "I've been having issues with my aggression. I don't want to get a red card or something" Tobin tells her. _ Or paint the field red._ "A lot of soccer players have agression. Would you like me to sign you up for meetings to the guidance counselor?" Jill questions.

"Coach, I can't play tomorrow" Tobin sighs in exasperation. "Okay, Heath. The reason I'm starting you is because I think you're an amazing player. But, there are a lot of other talented players who can take your spot easily. It's this responsibility you have with your team, helping out and mentoring younger players. But, if you can't handle the responsibilty and don't want to start, I'm gonna have to keep you on the sideline until you can" Jill explains, leaning foward to let Tobin know she's serious.

"You're gonna bench me if I don't play tomorrow?" Tobin asks with wide eyes. "I'm gonna give you a word of advice, Heath" Jill says, standing up from her seat. Tobin stands as well and Jill walks to the other side and puts her arm around Tobin's shoulder. She starts to lead her to the door as Tobin listens carefully. "Play the game" Jill tells her before shutting the office door in her face. Tobin has to comprehend what just happened before she sighs. This was harder than she thought.

She leaves the locker room, starting to head to her class, in deep thought. She gets a text from her mom and digs her phone out of her pocket. She reads it and begins to feel more defeated. _ Guess who's watching you play tomorrow? I'm gonna be front row, taking pictures and everything!_ Could it really get worse? Right as soon as she thinks that she looks up to find a pair of grayish-greenish eyes staring at her.

"Hey. Whatcha doing?" Christen wonders and Tobin can't help the grin that spreads across her face. "Just texting my mom. It's whatever" Tobin shrugs. Christen raises an eyebrow at her and she realizes what she just said. "Well, I mean- i-it's not whatever, because she's my mom but I-...I'm currently staring at a pair of beautiful eyes" Tobin quickly recovers. Christen's smile widens and she gently nudges Tobin. "Nice save. I have to go to my Spanish class but I wanted you to know that some of the team's going out after the game tomorrow which you'll be starting in" Christen adds, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Right, yeah" Tobin nods. "Anyways, it's gonna be you, me, Alex, and Jaelene and some other of the players. Sounds like a lot of fun. And make sure to tell Kelley and Allie to come too. I'd suggest Summer and Lily but they seemed like they had plans" Christen explains as Tobin tries to digest everything she's saying. Christen starts to walk off but remembers something. "Oh, and save me a spot at lunch, I'll see you" Christen says before walking off. Tobin watches after her disappearing figure before dropping her head in defeat, trudging the rest of the way to her class.

Meanwhile, Christen approaches her locker with a smile, thinking about how much she loved looking at Tobin Heath's smile. In her opinion, Tobin had one of the best smiles she had ever seen. She unlocks her locker and opens it up, only to find her heels she had left in Hope Solo's car. _ Where did these come from?_ She could have sworn she felt someone watching her and looks around the now empty hallways. She shrugs off the weird feeling she had and shrugs it off as maybe Alex finding them and putting them in her locker. She puts them back in and grabs her books for class, not wanting to be late.

~~~

Tobin's busy trying to get her work done but she can't stop her leg from shaking. She hears a hiss from her right and looks over to find a pair of blue eyes staring at her. A pair of eyes that belonged to Alex Morgan. "I heard what I'm hoping is a rumor, that you're not playing tomorrow" Alex whispers. Tobin looks around the room and looks over at her left where Allie was busy doing her work with one earbud in. She turns back to look at Alex who was still staring at her intensely.

"Yeah, well, it sort of, might be true" Tobin tells her. "I think what you meant to say was, it's false and you are playing tomorrow" Alex denies. She pauses before adding to her statement "Especially after you had caused serious injury to my girlfriend". Tobin looks over at her in disbelief. "You're girlfriend tried causing serious injury to me" Tobin corrects. Alex just shrugs. "Well, Jaelene _is_ playing tomorrow. She's not gonna be at her peak like normal though and I prefer my girlfriend at her peak." Alex says, continuing to do her work.

Tobin furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Oookay?" Tobin says. She didn't understand why Alex even had to mention that. "Well, I date the captain of the winning soccer team. If she's off her game, I'm off my game, and so is everyone around me. Which means, I'm dating the captain of the losing soccer team. We can't have that." Alex tries to clarify. "Yeah, well, losing a game isn't gonna kill anyone" Tobin informs her. Her mind starts going back to what happened the other day. "It might save someone, though" She says, thoughts swirling through her mind.

"Alright then. Don't play. Coach will probably just replace you and we'll win anyways. Then we'll go out afterwards like we were planning and I'll make sure to introduce Christen to all the hot players on the men's soccer team who will also happen to be there. And Tobin Heath can just stay home, doing whatever the hell she does on her freetime." Alex concludes before dropping her pencil and raising her hand. The teacher comes around and picks up Alex's work as Tobin tries to comprehend what just happened.

The teacher glances at Tobin's worksheet and frowns. "Miss Heath, you're not even close to done" He sighs. "I'll just add it to my list of problems" She grumbles, starting to work on her assignment as Alex grins over at her. "Hey, Harry" Allie whispers, gaining her attention as the teacher walks away. She looks over and notices Allie giving her a look. "You okay?" She asks. Tobin just shrugs and Allie frowns. "You know you can talk to me, right? If something's bothering you" Allie says. "I know, Harry. Thanks" Tobin gives her a grateful smile and Allie nods. "Now, do your work" Allie says, pointedly and Tobin rolls her eyes. "Okay, mom" She chuckles, starting to do her work again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted lately. I've just been really stressed with school and marching band and I've been going through some things but I'll try to get chapters up more frequently. What'd you think of this chapter? Was it long enough?


	8. What's That Smell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin gets mad at Hope for going near Christen and goes to confront her, catching a scent of blood near her house. Tobin and Kelley go to the hospital so Tobin can see if the scent matches the smell of the body so they can get Hope arrested.

Tobin shuts her locker, Alex's words still echoing through her head. She's suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by someone pulling her away from her locker. "What-" "Come here" Kelley quickly says, ushering the girl to follow her. They stop right next to a wall and Tobin goes to ask what was happening but Kelley just points towards a group huddled in front of the main office. 

"Can you hear them?" Kelley wonders. Tobin looks over curiously and sees the group consisted of two deputies and the principal. One of the deputies happened to be Kelley's dad, Sheriff O'Hara. Tobin tries to listen in but Kelley blocks out the noise as she asks "What are they saying?". Tobin shushes her impatient friend and tries to listen in again.

"It would be best for us if you could inform the students that everyone under the age of eighteen should be in their homes by 9:30 P.M. We'd like to institute this curfew, effective immediately so we don't have any more instances". Tobin turns to look at Kelley who was looking at her expectantly. 

"We have a curfew now, because of the body." Tobin tells her and Kelley groans. "Are you kidding me? We have to worry about a stupid curfew now, while my dad searches for a killer who happens to be some bitch just hanging around doing as she pleases." Kelley complains. "You can't really tell him that, though. If you tell him about Hope, they might find out about me" Tobin points out. "Yeah, well, I think I have a plan" Kelley sighs.

"Oh, what now?" Tobin asks. "I'm gonna go find the other half of the body" Kelley reveals. Tobin looks at her friend in disbelief. "You can't be serious. Do you not remember what happened last time?" Tobin tries to say but Kelley was already walking away. Before she can dwell on it for long, her hearing catches on to something else. "This is Christen Press. She's a foward on the girl's soccer team" Tobin turns her head and finds Alex in the distance introducing a guy from the boy's soccer team to Christen.

"Hello" Christen smiles. "Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Servando." He says. "She's new here. Just moved here" Alex informs him. Tobin feels a fire in her chest and she starts to approach the group. "Oh, really? How do you like Portland?" He asks. "Oh, it's very friendly." She says. Alex notices Tobin making her way towards the group and a smirk comes to her face.

"Well, we should get going. You two can talk more tomorrow" Alex says. "Nice to meet you Christen" Servando says. "It was nice to meet you too" Christen smiles as Alex leads him away, sending a grin in Tobin's direction. Christen turns and spots Tobin, waving and smiling at her. "Sup. I see Alex is introducing you to everyone" Tobin says, trying to act nonchalant about it.

"Yes. She's being so nice to me." Christen beams. "Yeah, weird" Tobin hums, glancing at Alex's retreating figure in the distance. "Maybe she just gets how tuff it is being the new girl and all. Didn't she used to live in Diamond Bar before she moved when she was younger?" Christen brings up but Tobin's attention had shifted. She was now staring at the familiar heels in Christen's hands. The ones she remembered hanging off branches of a tree that Hope had used to lure her in. 

"Where did those come from?" Tobin finds herself asking. Christen looks down at the heels. "These? They were in my locker. I think Alex found them at her house from the party and put them in there. Another nice gesture. I had given my combination-" Tobin's mind was reeling though. She knew Hope had those heels and there was no way Alex had gotten them. "Are you sure she found them or did someone else give them to her to give to you" Tobin blurts.

Christen pauses at that in confusion. "Like who?" She questions. "Like Hope" Tobin answers without thinking clearly. "You mean your friend?" Christen wonders. "No, she's not my friend" Tobin quickly denies. Tobin can't help the questions that follow after. She was angry. Angry that this woman she'd hardly knew was trying to ruin her life. Angry that Hope even went near Christen. She needed to know exactly what Hope intended to do with Christen. 

"Did Hope talk to you at all when she drove you home from the party?" Tobin asks. "Uh, a couple things but just so she knew where to drop me off" Christen answers hesitantly. She hadn't really expected Tobin to act like this. Tobin always seemed calm, cool and collected unless on the field. But right now, she seemed a bit angry and Christen remembered what happened when she saw Tobin angry on the field the other day. "Did you say anything to her?" Tobin continues to pry. 

"I should get to class" Christen says, wanting to get away from Tobin before something happened. "Chris-" Tobin tries but Christen was already walking away from her. "No, I should really get to class" Christen calls out to her before walking away. Tobin starts to feel a rage brewing inside of her. She knew what Hope was doing. She knew that Hope knew about Christen's dad and was now trying to go after Christen. But she wasn't gonna let Hope get away with it. She starts rushing down the hall, not caring that she was late to class.

~~~

Tobin drops her skateboard and bookbag on the ground along with her soccer bag, outside of an empty house in the preserve. It was very charred and had weeds growing all over as well as parts of the house missing. It wasn't just any house though. It was the Solo house. The one Hope and her family had lived in before the fire. Tobin had went straight here. She didn't care that she was missing class. She didn't intend on going back either after she had scared Christen off. She was very angry.

"Hope! Hope!" Tobin starts yelling, looking everywhere for any sign of the woman. Tobin was breathing heavily, having just skated here and then having to run the rest of the way since you can't really long board on grass. She gets a weird smell though, coming from her left. She looks over and notices a pile of dirt on the side. Like something had been dug up over there. It smelt like blood. 

She turns to look back at the house, where the person she was looking for was currently standing. "Don't go near her! She's not like them!" Tobin yells. "Oh, yeah? Are you sure? What if she is? I mean, you think Kelley can just look up werewolves and you know everything? That's not how it works. I'm not trying to ruin anything for you, I'm trying to help you" Hope tells her, coming closer. 

"Just think about it, Tobin. You're out there on the field, you're starting to get frustrated and you start shifting in front of everyone." Hope pauses and opens Tobin's bag, grabbing her soccer ball. "Your family, all your friends, your teammates...what do you think will happen when they see you like that?" Hope asks. Tobin goes to grab at her ball but Hope keeps it away from her. 

There's a sudden pop as Hope uses her claws to pop Tobin's soccer ball making Tobin even angrier as she watches it deflate. "I'll answer it for you. Everything falls apart." Hope says. Hope throws the deflated ball into the air and Tobin catches it. When she goes to look at Hope again, Hope is suddenly gone. She huffs in anger, looking around for where Hope went. She looks back over at the dirt pile next to the house and an idea flashes through her mind. She knew what she needed to do.

~~~

Kelley throws open the door, not even bothering to close it as she rushes towards the stairs. "O'Hara!" Perry yells in anger. "Right, sorry!" Kelley yells, rushing back and slamming the door shut. She goes back to rushing up the stairs towards her best friend's room as Perry rolls her eyes from the couch. "Idiots" She mumbles, snuggling up to her boyfriend more as the two continue to watch a movie on the couch. 

Kelley throws open Tobin's door in urgency. "You need to spill everything, right now! Like, where, how, when? All of it! And before you say anything, we only had one coffee" Kelley tells Tobin as Tobin sits on her bed, painting some shinguards. "I was at Hope Solo's earlier." Tobin answers. "What were you doing there?" Kelley asks. "Not important. I did find something there though. I smelt blood. She had something buried at the side of her house" Tobin explains.

"Really? That's great...Well, I mean, sort of. Who's blood was it?" Kelley asks. "I'm not sure. But we're gonna go figure it out. And when we do, your dad is gonna blame Hope for the murder and then we're gonna figure out how I'm playing in that game tomorrow so I can show Jaelene and Alex that I can play as good as them" Tobin tells her, standing up. Kelley smiles and nods her head as Tobin puts down her stuff and the two start to head out.

As they're leaving, Perry turns to look at them. "Where are you two going?" She wonders, pausing the movie. "We're going to bring mom some dinner" Tobin lies easily. "I thought it was Jeffery's turn" Perry points out. "Not tonight" Tobin says before the two walk out. 

~~~

They enter the St Vincent Hospital with a bag of takeout food. Even though they weren't really there to bring her mom food because it was Jeffery's turn, she told her siblings she'd take care of it so she did have to. But right now, she had other things to worry about. Kelley gets Tobin's attention and nods her head at a sign that says Morgue.

Tobin nods and hands Kelley the bag of takeout, not wanting anything to happen to her mom's food. Plus it's hard to get a scent when you're holding a bag of takeout. "Good luck. Don't get caught" Kelley says and Tobin gives a thumbs up before sneaking her way into the door. Kelley starts to venture towards the front desk, looking for Cindy so she could give her the food when she freezes in place.

There sat Alex Morgan, in the waiting room. Kelley leans against the desk, trying to go over how to actually start up a conversation with her. She'd had done this a million times before in her head. The girls were teammates for crying out loud. Yet, she couldn't really bring herself to start a conversation with the foward. "You've got this, Kelley. Your dad's the Sheriff. How bad could it be?" Kelley hypes herself up.

She takes a deep breath and slowly and casually makes her way towards Alex who looked bored. What she didn't notice was, Alex had an airpod in. "Hey, Alex! Funny seeing you here" Kelley starts off with a nervous laugh. To Kelley, it looked like Alex was looking right at her, but in reality, Alex was staring off into space, too caught up in the phonecall she was currently in with Sydney Leroux.

"You may remember me, I happen to be in your biology class and we both play for the girl's soccer team, though, I'm always usually on the bench." Kelley says. Alex looks like she's trying to think something over and Kelley laughs awkwardly. "Yeah, anyways, so, I was just wondering, I mean, maybe sometime you and I could like go out, get a coffee or something. As friends of course-" "Hold on, Syd, give me a second" Alex suddenly says and Kelley furrows her eyebrows in confusion as she watches Alex pull out an airpod from her ear.

Alex turns her attention to Kelley and looks her over. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" Alex wonders. Kelley chuckles awkwardly, suddenly embarrassed. She had actually gotten the nerve to ask Alex to hang out and Alex wasn't even listening. "Uh, no. You know, I'll just..." Kelley trails off, jutting her thumb behind her. Alex nods slowly as Kelley slowly backs away. Alex sticks her airpod back in as Kelley's cheeks flush in embarrassment.

She turns the corner, blocking her from Alex's view and plops down into the seat in defeat. She grabs a random pamphlet and opens it up, blocking her face from view and rubbing her temples. She just wanted Tobin to hurry up so she could get out of there as quick as possible.

Tobin walks down the hallway, looking for where the actual Morgue itself could be. A door to her right opens and she stuffs her hands in her pockets, acting as casual as possible as the nurse walks by holding a clipboard. She finds the Morgue and takes a quick look around the hallway, watching the nurse turn the corner before quickly walking into the Morgue and shutting the door as softly as possible.

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Now was the actual hard part. She starts using her senses and trying to catch a scent. Specifically the one she smelt earlier in Hope's yard. Because if she does get one, that means the other half is at Hope's house, which means she can get her arrested and can play in the game tomorrow.

She starts to walk around the room and stops at one specific area. She looks at the names on the doors and her eyes catch on to one in particular. _ Jane Doe- Partial_ is what it read. Her heartrate started to pick up some as she reached out and grabbed the handle. She slowly pulls it open and notices the whitesheet draped over a body.

She takes a deep breath, sliding the bed out so she can get a full view. She rolls the sheet up just above the feet where a tag was hanging off one of the toes. She was panting now. She couldn't believe she was actaully doing this. She uses her senses and sure enough, the scent was the same.

She starts to panic and quickly pushes the bed back in and drapes the sheet back over, shutting the compartment door. She starts to make her way out of the Morgue as quick as possible

Kelley hears that familiar voice talking again and looks over where she can now see Alex standing and talking to Jaelene. Jaelene was rubbing her wounded shoulder while Alex was stood in front of her. "How'd it go?" She asks. "The doctor said not to make a habit out of it but the Cortisone shot won't kill me" Jaelene explains. "You should get another right before the game" Alex tells her. Jaelene gives her a look while dropping her arm.

Alex shrugs off her expression, crossing her arms. "The pros do it all the time. You do want to go pro don't you? Unless you'd rather just stay high school ameateur, but I'd prefer a pro" Alex tells her, stepping closer. She leans in and kisses Jaelene and the two start making out in the middle of the waiting room as Kelley watches intently from her seat. Soon they stop and start to leave, leaving Kelley behind to stare at the two with a clenched jaw.

Kelley's taken out of her internal jealousy as Tobin rips the circumcision pamplet out of her hands, causing the freckled girl to jump. "I got the scent. It was the same thing." Tobin wastes no time in informing her. "Really?" Kelley asks, now interested in hearing what her best friend had to say as Tobin glances at the pamplet with a raised eyebrow before throwing it down on the table.

"Yes, I'm sure." Tobin nods. "Okay, so that means Hope was the one who killed the girl and decided to bury her body in her yard." Kelley says. "Which means now we have proof" Tobin nods. "Now, we need to use it." Kelley nods, starting to walk. "Use it how?" Tobin wonders, starting to follow after her. Kelley pauses and turns back to her friend. "Before I tell you this, you need to promise me that this isn't just about you wanting to play in that game tomorrow and that you really care that she actually killed this girl"

"Kelley, I saw bite marks on those legs. It has to be Hope" Tobin tells her and Kelley nods. "Now that we've got that down, we just need to find a shovel" Kelley nods. "And where are we gonna get one of those?" Tobin wonders. "Tobs? Kell?" They suddenly hear. The two turn and see Lily and Summer behind them. "Lily?" Kelley says with wide eyes. "Summer?" Tobin laughs nervously.

"What are you two doing here?" Kelley asks. "Another doctors appointment" Lily says, pointing down at the crease in her elbow where a bandaid was covering it. "Everything going okay?" Tobin asks and Lily smiles giving them a thumbs up. "How about you two?" Summer asks. Tobin grabs the takeout bag from Kelley's hand and holds it up. "My night to bring mom dinner" She quickly says, thankful they decided to actually grab the food.

"Your mom here, Lily?" Kelley brings up, looking around. "No, she's...busy" Lily says, her demeanor changing at the mention of her mom. The other three exchange sympathetic looks with each other. "We were just about to go get something to eat. Have you guys eaten yet?" Summer brings up. Tobin and Kelley exchange glances. "Actually, we have somewhere to be. Maybe another time?" Kelley asks. "Alright" Summer nods. The two start to walk away but a thought pops into Tobin's head. "Hey, wait!" She calls out and the two turn back to look at them.

"Is your mom working today?" Tobin wonders, looking at Lily. Lily, Summer and even Kelley turn to look at her in confusion. "No, she's off" She answers. "Do you think we could borrow a shovel?" She asks hopefully. Summer and Lily exchange confused glances at Kelley's eyes light up. Tobin was a genius.


	9. Game Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley and Tobin manage to take care of Hope. It's game time and it doesn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know age differences between each of the players' siblings or who is older so for this just know it's probably wrong. For Kelley, her sister Erin is in college and her brother Jerry is a senior. For Tobin, her sister Katie is in college (Which you know), her sister Perry is a Junior and her brother Jeffery is a Freshman. For Christen, her sister Tyler is a senior and her sister Channing is a Freshman. For Allie, her brother Patrick is in college. Again it's probably wrong but it is a fanfiction so we'll just go with it. And if you're wondering about Lily and her family and Summer and her family...well you learn more about them as the book continues.

After some convincing on why the two needed a shovel without revealing anything, Lily had finally decided to just let the two borrow some shovels. The two had their suspicions because Tobin and Kelley have definitely been acting strange lately, especially Tobin, but they'd get to the bottom of it later. They had their own problems to worry about

Tobin and Kelley wait in Kelley's car, Mittens, trying to keep low. They were sat far enough to where Hope couldn't see them but close enough to know if Hope was leaving or not. Hope had to leave eventually. She always seemed to be doing something even though they don't really know what the woman does. They watch as Hope walks out of the house, making her way towards her car. She climbs in and starts her car up before driving off.

"Now" Tobin says and Kelley starts up her car, slowly moving towards the house. She drives up and parks the car just outside the house but not that close, just in case they need an escape plan. They each climb out of the car, grabbing their shovels and a flashlight. Tobin starts walking over to where she got the scent as Kelley shines the flashlight around. "Wait, hold on" Tobin says.

"What?" Kelley asks. "Something's different. The scent" Tobin tells her. "What do you mean?" Kelley wonders. "I don't know" Tobin says. Kelley just shrugs and Tobin leads her over to where the scent was coming from. "Let's do this quickly" Tobin says, starting to dig up where there was something obviously dug up. 

The two start to get to work, digging up where they assumed the body was, the flashlight layed on the ground, facing into the hole so they can see what they're doing. After a while, the two start to get tired from all the digging up. They definitely made prgress but there seemed to be a lot to dig up. Tobin huffs, leaning her arm against the shovel. Considering the game was tomorrow, she should've already started her tradition on "Hard chilling" and this was far from it. 

"This is taking too long and way too much energy. I'm not supposed to bring my heart rate above 20" Tobin complains. "We're probably getting close." Kelley tells her, continuing to dig. "She could come back at any minute" Tobin points out, starting to help dig again. "And if she does I have a plan" Kelley nods. "Which is?" Tobin questions. "You'll run one way, I'll run the other and whoever she gets first, well...you get what I'm saying" Kelley shrugs. "That plan sounds terrible" Tobin scoffs.

"Come on, we're soccer players. We can outrun a former goalkeeper. We're one of the fastest ones on the team. Plus we're always usually one of the last ones to get out on the beep test" Kelley brings up. "You forget she's a werewolf, Kelley" Tobin points out. "And so are you" Kelley retorts. Kelley goes to dig again but they both hear a thud causing them to stop. "Okay, stop, stop. I think we found it" Kelley says.

They drop their shovels and both kneel down, starting to use their hands to try and see what they're working with. They uncover ropes that seem to cover up the body. Kelley starts trying to untie it and Tobin gets impatient. "Faster" Tobin tells her. "I'm trying! Why are there so many knots?" Kelley complains. "Here." Tobin says, pushing her hands out of the way and starting to untie. They eventually get it untied and uncover it. What they see though is definitely not what they expected.

The two soccer players scream in terror, jumping out of the hole. "What the hell am I looking at?" Kelley exclaims, covering her eyes but still peaking into the hole. It was a body but it wasn't _ the_ body. It was half a body of a wolf. A black wolf. "It's a wolf" Tobin breathes. "Yeah, but I thought you said you smelt blood as in human blood. Not wolf blood" Kelley says. Tobin sighs and shakes her head, plopping down onto the ground fully.

"I told you there was something different" Tobin shrugs. "Okay, but this doesn't make any sense" Kelley says, trying to think of why they were looking at a corpse of a wolf. "We should leave." Tobin tells her, looking around. "Alright, let's cover this back up" Kelley sighs. Tobin stands up as Kelley's eyes catch on to something in the distance. "Wait, wait" Kelley says. "What?" Tobin asks. Kelley points at what looks to be a purple flower. "That flower." Kelley says. "Kelley, this isn't a time to be worried about a flower. She could come back any second" Tobin whines.

"No, no, no. I think it's Wolfsbane" Kelley says. Tobin furrows her eyebrows in confusion, turning to look at Kelley. "What's that?" Tobin asks. Kelley turns to look at the midfielder. "Have you never seen the Wolf Man?" Kelley wonders. "No." Tobin says. "You know, the original werewolf movie. It's a classic." Kelley tells her. "Kelley, I haven't seen it. What?" Tobin complains. "Leave it up to me to save your ass again" Kelley scoffs, rolling her eyes as she gets up and walks towards the flower. 

She carefully picks up the patch of dirt that made it look like it was a normal flower as Tobin watches. She starts slowly pulling up the roots as well which look a lot like rope. Tobin watches in curiousity as Kelley slowly pulls up the roots that seem to go around the hole the body was in, in a swirl shape. Tobin glances into the hole and has to do a double take as she notices a wolf was no longer in the ditch. "Uh, Kelley" Tobin says.

Kelley walks over, holding the flower with the piles of rope like roots in her hands and stands next to Tobin looking into the hole as well. "Wow..." She breathes as she sees a body of a girl staring up at her instead of a wolf. The two look at each other before glancing back into the hole again. They found the body.

~~~

Tobin leans against Mittens later the next morning as she watches the police investigate the body. She watches as a deputy escorts Hope Solo out of the house in handcuffs. Hope looks over at Tobin and Tobin puts her gaze to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact. They put Hope in the back of a police car as other officers start putting caution tape around the area the body was.

Tobin's eyes widen as she catches a glimpse of Kelley, who was casually walking towards the house, now dressed in a suit jacket and fancier pants. She starts to make her way towards the car Hope was in while making sure no officers were watching. She glances over at Tobin and Tobin starts shaking her head no but it was too late as Kelley was already secretly climbing into the passenger seat. Tobin turns around, slightly panicking, knowing her friend was gonna be caught.

Meanwhile, Kelley quickly turns to glance out the window before turning to look at Hope through the bars separating the front from the back. "Okay, listen, I'm not scared of you. Like, at all" Kelley starts off. Hope glances up from the ground to give Kelley a scowl. "Change that, maybe a little. But that's not the point. The girl you killed was a werewolf wasn't she? But a different kind. She could turn herself into an actual wolf but Tobin can't do that. Is that why you decided to kill her? For like, a power thing?" Kelley questions.

"You seem so worried about me, yet you have no idea what your friend is capable of. What do you thinks gonna happen when she shifts on that field? How do you think they're gonna react? You think they're just gonna continue to cheer her on? I tried to stop her from playing but now it's up to you. Don't let her play" Hope warns her. Her door suddenly opens and she's getting yanked out and dragged away by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow" She starts saying before her dad stops her away from the car.

"Stand right there" Sheriff O'hara says before giving his daughter a stare. "Hey, dad." Kelley says, giving him an innocent smile. "What do you think you're doing?" He asks her. "Just trying to help" Kelley shrugs. "Trying to help? Yeah, well, I've got an idea. How about you help me by telling me how you and Tobin found this?" He asks. Kelley had already thought this through in her head. Just lie and say they were looking for Tobin's phone because Tobin had dropped it the night she was bitten.

"We were looking for Tobin's phone" Kelley answers. "When did she drop her phone?" Dan wonders. "The other night" Kelley answers easily. "Are you talking about the other night when I caught you and the rest of your groupat looking for the first half of the body?" Her dad questions. "Duh" Kelley scoffs. "The same night you all told me Tobin wasn't there." Sheriff O'Hara brings up. "Yes" Kelley answerS again. That's when she knew she fucked up.

"Wait, I mean, no! Oh, dang" She sighs. "So you lied?" He points out. "Well, if you think about it, it was actually Allie who had said it was Tobin that wasn't there so I technically didn't lie" Kelley starts explaining as Dan shakes his head. "Get the hell out of here." He tells her. "You got it" She says, making her way over to Tobin. "Are you crazy?" Tobin asks in disbelief as the two climb into her car. 

"I just had to ask her a question" Kelley tells her, pulling away from the house. "Did she answer you?" Tobin asks. "No, she told me to get you not to play. So, I need you to look up Wolfsbane being used for burial to see if it has anything to do with how that girl changed into an actual wolf" Kelley tells her and Tobin sighs, pulling out her phone. They sit in silence for a few minutes, Tobin trying to look for anything important and Kelley in deep thought.

After a little while Tobin starts to get annoyed as she continues to get the same things. "I can't find anything." Tobin tells Kelley. "It has to be on there somewhere. Maybe its some sort of wolf ritual or something. Maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe its a special skill you have to learn" Kelley starts voicing her thoughts as Tobin rubs her temples in frustration. "I'll look it up later. Right now I should be figuring out how I'm supposed to play this game tonight" Tobin sighs. 

She puts her elbow against the window and rests her head on her palm. "Maybe its different for older werewolves. The girl looked older than you" Kelley brings up. "Okay! Can we stop talking about this!" Tobin snaps. "Stop talking about what?" Kelley asks. "This. Everything. Why are you even enjoying this so much?" Tobin complains. Her head was beginning to pound and she was getting frustrated all of a sudden. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Kelley asks cautiously. "No! Not at all!" Tobin says as she begins to have trouble breathing. "Okay, well, you're gonna have to learn to accept this, Tobs. This isn't easy, I understand, but you're a werewolf" Kelley tells her. "No" Tobin groans out. "Yes, you are. Don't tell me you're in denial now" Kelley shakes her head. "No, I can't breathe!" Tobin manages to get out, holding her head in pain. Kelley looks over at her in worry.

Tobin slams her hands on to the dashboard. "Okay, woah, woah, careful of Mittens. What's happening?" Kelley panics. "Pull the car over!" Tobin breathes. "Why?" Kelley asks. Tobin doesn't answer as she glances over at Kelley's bag. She opens it up and sat right at the top is the rope of Wolfsbane. Tobin looks up in disbelief. "Why did you keep this?" Tobin asks. "I didn't know what to do with it." Kelley tries to defend herself. Tobin groans out again in pain. "Pull over!" She screams, her amber eyes flashing on full display. 

Kelley's eyes widen and she slams her foot on the breaks. She scrambles out of the car as Tobin continues to grunt and groan. She doesn't think twice as she tosses the bag far off into the distance. "I needed that" She breathes after a second. She runs off after it and just pulls the Wolfsbane out of it and grabs the bag, running back towards the car. "Okay, I got rid of-..." She pauses and looks around. "Tobs?" She calls out as she notices her passenger side door wide open and Tobin nowhere in sight. "Oh, God" She breathes. Now she definitely fucked up. 

~~~

Tobin doesn't know what led her here. But here she was. Perched on the Press' roof in the dark, having a perfect view into Christen Press' window. Christen was currently unpacking a box, not knowing she was being watched. She starts to slowly make her way closer to the window when Christen stands up. Christen doesn't even notice her as she shuts her blinds. That's when Tobin gets a good reflection of herself.

Amber eyes, fangs, nose scrunched. She looked like a monster. She begins to panic and jumps off the roof, planning on getting out of there. Next thing she knows, she's rammed into by a vehicle and rolling off the front hood. She grunts in pain as she lands on the ground. A car door opens and Cody Press quickly gets out of it. "Oh no" He panics, going over to help Tobin. 

The front door opens and Christen looks at the scene. "Dad? Tobin, are you okay?" Christen worries as she runs over. Tobin rolls around in pain back in her human form thanks to the pain of being hit by a car as Christen quickly kneels down. "She-she came out of nowhere" Cody stutters as Tobin rolls around in pain. "Are you trying to kill her?" Christen asks worriedly. Tobin can't help but snap her head worriedly in Cody's direction. 

"No, no, she just ran into the driveway in front of my car." Cody tells her, looking over Tobin. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Totally my fault. It's cool" Tobin winces. "Are you okay?" Christen worries, looking Tobin over. "Yeah, don't worry about me. I've gotten worse hits in soccer" Tobin jokes. Christen sweeps Tobin's hair out of her eyes as Tobin turns to look at Cody. "I'm sorry about hitting your car. I just wanted to see you" Tobin says turning back to look at Christen.

Christen smiles down at Tobin as Cody looks between the two of them. "Are you sure you're okay?" Cody questions, holding out a hand for the girl. Cody and Christen help her up slowly. "Yeah, it's all cool. I should probably go though. I need to get ready for the game." Tobin says as Christen caresses the side of Tobin's face. "Yeah. You're gonna do great" Christen smiles and Tobin smiles. "You both are. And I'm gonna be there to see it" Cody butts in, wiping some grass off of Tobin's shoulder with a smile. Tobin gives him a nervous smile.

She starts to back away and gives them both a thumbs up. "I'll see you at the game, I guess. Bye Christen." Tobin waves and Christen waves back. "Uh, bye Mr. Press" Tobin says with an awkward wave. He nods at her and she runs off towards her house. Cody turns to look at Christen. "So that's Tobin?" He asks and she nods. "That wasn't exactly how I wanted you two to meet but isn't she great?" Christen smiles. "Yeah, sweetie. Different" Cody mumbles as Christen stares off into the distance at where Tobin had run off.

~~~

Tobin was nervous. She'd been nervous since she'd left Christen's house. Not only did she have to worry about staying in control during the game, now she had to deal with Christen's dad being there. A werewolf hunter. If she shifts on that field, it's game over. She finishes getting changed into her soccer gear, nervously bouncing her leg as she sits on the bench.

Her hearing catches on to something and she peaks behind the row of lockers to where Hinkle was talking to a few of her team mates. She couldn't really hear what they were saying as other team mates closed their lockers but she swore she heard the words "Only to me" and "Heath" a couple of times. Jaelene glances over and their eyes lock for a second before she's sitting back down on the bench again, wondering what they were talking about and why Hinkle kept mentioning her name.

She pushes it to the back of her mind, knowing there were more important things to worry about besides Hinkle as she starts to tie her cleats. Kelley appears suddenly and a look of relief washes over her. Tobin sends her an easy smile as Kelley approaches her. "Let me guess. You're gonna try to convince me not to play?" Tobin inquires. "No, I just want to know if you know what you're doing so I don't have to drag your ass off the middle of the field during the game" Kelley tries to joke and Tobin rolls her eyes with the hint of a smile.

"If I dont play, Coach won't put me in for a while. Which means I'll lose soccer...and Christen" Tobin tells her. "You won't lose either. It's just one game, Tobs. You can skip one game and it won't be the end of the world" Kelley tries to convince her. "But I want to play." Tobin snaps. Kelley pauses. Tobin sighs and shakes her head, looking down at her feet. "I want to be apart of the team. I want to date Christen and I hope she wants to date me just as much. I want to be able to live normally." Tobin admits.

She looks back up at Kelley and Kelley nods in understanding. Kelley takes a seat on the bench beside her. "Okay. Just don't think too much about it out there, yeah? I know how you tend to get. And don't get too angry because you and I both know how competitive you are on the field." Kelley starts listing off her worries. "You're one to talk" Tobin scoffs. Kelley shoves her shoulder lightly.

"And don't get too stressed either if there's a bad call. Also don't think about Christen being on the bench, probably watching you. Or that her father is trying to kill you because we remember what happened last time. Or that Hope's gonna try to kill you if and when she finds out that you're about to play. Or that you might kill someone if you get too caught up in the game. Well, if a hunter doesn't kill you first..." Kelley stops her rambling as she turns to find Tobin staring at her with wide worried eyes, thoughts running through her head. "Right, probably shouldn't have brought that up. I'll shut up" Kelley nods.

After the two are ready, they both head out to the field with Allie, Lily and Summer. Out of the group of them, Tobin was the only starter. They were all excited for her because this was a step up from last year with one of them actually starting in a game instead of just being subbed on. As they approach the players bench, Tobin glances into the stands and spots her mom, all decked out in her school colors, waving at her with a wide smile with Perry and Jeffery beside her. She smiles and waves back at her mom. She also waves at Allie's parents and Kelley's dad and brother, Jerry, who happen to be sitting beside her family.

She looks around further and notices Christen's dad sitting with his wife and two daughters, Channing and Tyler. She meets Cody's eyes and he sends her a smile which sends chills up her spine. Before she can look further, Alex Morgan is suddenly stood in front of her yanking her closer by the front of jersey as the other four are watching on in shock. They continue to walk, glancing back in curiousity and confusion as Tobin notices the fire in Alex's eyes.

"I want you to remember one thing tonight" Alex starts off as Tobin glances down at her jersey that was bunched up in Alex's fist. If she didn't know any better she would have thought Alex was gonna kiss her with how close they were to each other but considering Alex was dating Jaelene, who hated her with a passion, she thought otherwise. "It doesn't matter if we win or lose, at least we tried?" Tobin tries to joke. Alex gives her a dry chuckle, letting go of her jersey and smoothing it out before looking back into her eyes with a dark look. "Nobody likes a loser." Alex corrects her, patting her on the shoulder before walking towards the bench.

Tobin lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She looks around the field, wondering if anyone else saw that and her eyes catch Amy Rodgriuez who was giving her a questioning look. She sends a thumbs up her way and Amy nods, going back to stretching. Soon, eleven players from each team get into their starting positions as the game gets ready to begin. Allie, Kelley, Summer and Lily all sit on the bench with sub jerseys on, ready to go at a moments notice, all of them focused onto Tobin, who was lightly pacing in her spot, trying to get herself mentally prepared. 

Surprisingly, Alex wasn't going to be starting in the game. Jaelene was (wasn't really surprising) but Alex was most likely going to be subbed on later. Which meant Alex was going to be sat next to Christen, most likely shouting out cheers for Jaelene and yelling out tips for the team. Summer couldn't help but notice how antsy Kelley looked as she watched Tobin but she just figured the girl probably had a coffee before hand, knowing how obsessed her and Allie were with coffee.

Dan O'Hara sneaks up behind the four, placing his hands on Summer and Kelley's shoulders with a smile. "Hey, girls. Think we'll see any action tonight?" He asks curiously. "Always depends" Allie shrugs. "Um...probably" Kelley says, glancing over at Tobin. Tobin takes another deep breath as she watches Sydney get ready to start off the game. "You've got this Tobin. It can't be that hard, right?" Tobin tries to talk herself up. The game starts off okay with their team having possession over the ball a lot. Tobin though, hadn't really had a touch on the ball at all.

At first, she just figured she didn't really look open to her team mates but even when she was open and called for the ball, they wouldn't pass it to her. She was starting to get frustrated. At one point, a defender from the other team manages to get the ball from Pinoe and they start pushing foward. Tobin comes up though and manages to gain the ball back. Before she can pass the ball though, it's already been taken away. She thinks it must have been from the other team but when she notices it was Hinkle who had the ball, anger starts to course through her.

Hinkle runs up the field while Amy makes a run into the box. She send a pass into the box and Amy heads it in, it going in just above the goalkeepers fingertips. People start to cheer as the team starts hugging Amy and Hinkle, celebrating the goal. Tobin though, stares at them in disbelief. Was that what Jaelene was saying about her? Don't pass the ball to her? Keep it away from her? "Nice one Hinkle and Rodriguez! Keep it up!" Jill shouts from the sidelines.

Tobin glances over at the bench where her team was stood up from the bench, cheering for their team mates. Even Christen and Alex who were all smiles. She glances over at Kelley who was shaking her head with a slight frown. She hears Christen and Alex shouting a chant all for Jaelene and feels more anger rising in her. She understands why Alex was, but why was Christen joining in? Kelley notices Tobin's jaw clenching as she hears the chant as well. "This isn't gonna be good" She mumbles. "Harry's looking a little angry out there" Allie comments and the other three nod in agreement.

"Only to me" Tobin hears as she notices a slight huddle between a couple of the players. "But what if she's open?" Pinoe asks. "Only to me" Jaelene repeats. "Come on, Jaelene, I'm just trying to win" Pinoe says. "And we will." Jaelene says. "Come on-" "Don't argue with me. Now, what did I say? Repeat it back to me" Jaelene says. Pinoe sighs in frustration. "Don't pass it to Tobin" Pinoe says. Jaelene nods before the little huddle breaks and they all go to their spots. That was the final straw. Tobin was furious.

The game continues on and soon the other team is up by two points. Tobin leans over, breathing heavily as she waits for it to start back up. The ref notices her and places a hand on her back. "Are you okay?" The ref asks worriedly as a low growl sounds from Tobin. She was beginning to shift. All Tobin can do is give a little nod. The ref gives her a hesitant look before walking away as Tobin waits to hear the whistle. "Oh, God" Kelley mumbles, nervously biting her nails. "What's up with Tobs?" Lily wonders curiously.

"I don't know but I hope she's okay" Christen chimes in from beside her. Alex had been subbed in meaning now Christen was beside the four. She was nervously watching Tobin, noticing how stressed the girl looked. "She's probably fine...hopefully" Kelley mutters the last part under her breath. Tobin hears more cheering as she gets ready and hears people chanting for Jaelene. She looks towards the crowd and her anger rises. Her eyes flash amber as determination sets on her face. She lets out another growl as they get ready.

The ref blows the whistle and the other team takes their free kick, passing between each other. Tobin sprints towards the player with the ball, stealing it from her. People start cheering as she dribbles it down the field, headed towards the other teams goal. She starts dodging and moving past the defenders. None of her team mates can keep up with her and neither can the other team and it's just her against the goalie. The goalie tries to block her shot as she takes it but misses entirely and the ball hits the back of the net.

People start cheering for her, her family shooting up out of their seats as well as her four best friends and Christen, cheering in excitement at that incredible play. Her team mates surround her, giving her hugs and pats on the back as Jaelene stares from a distance. Alex gives her just a slight pat on the shoulder. "Heath! Pass it to Heath!" Jill starts shouting to the team as Kelley and Allie follow her, shouting in excitement to pass it to her.

They get back in their positions and the team manages to get the ball. One of the midfielders looks for someone to pass it to when Tobin steps in her path, flashing off her amber eyes and fangs. She growls at her and the player freezes in shock before passing it right to her feet. People cheer again as she starts running off towards the goal again, passing it up to Alex. Jill takes a seat in between Kelley and Summer. "Did they just deliberately pass the ball to Tobin?" She wonders as Kelley bites her nails, intensely watching the game. "That's definitely what it looks like" Kelley nods.

Tobin sprints up the field up into the box and Amy passes it to her. Her foot connects with the ball and it shoots into the net, breaking a hole in the net from the force of the kick. They were now tied. Everyone cheers for Tobin and the coach from the other team starts arguing that it broke a hole in the net so it shouldn't count. Jill, Allie, Kelley, the other coach and the ref all start arguing as Tobin starts breathing heavily. She knew her fangs and claws were out and her eyes were amber. But she couldn't help it. Soon, they win the argument and the team gets to keep the point. Jaelene watches Tobin carefully as they all go back to their positions. No one had noticed Tobin except for the player she had growled at. That was a good thing because right now she was angry and she couldn't control her shift.

"What's up with your teammate over there?" An opposing player asks Jaelene. "Something strange that's for sure. But...I'll figure it out." Jaelene says, eyeing Tobin curiously. They start back up and Lindsey gets the ball, running it down the field. She passes it over to Kling who passes it up to Tobin. Tobin dribbles the ball down the field, feeling herself losing the control. Her visions shifts to red. She was angry. She felt like she wanted to tear these players apart. She stops just short of the goal, growling at the opposing players. "No, Tobin, not here" Kelley starts mumbling. The final seconds of the game start coming to an end as her hearing catches on to a familiar voice. "I believe in you, Tobin. Come on" She hears Christen mumble.

She finally gains some control over herself and passes it up to Lauren, who shoots it and scores the winning goal. Everyone cheers and Kelley stands up. "Yes!" She yells in relief that Tobin didn't kill anyone. Tobin was still shifting though. She looks down at her hands, claws fully extended. She runs towards the school as people and players flood onto the pitch, congratulating everyone. She manages to make it past everyone though, making a beeline for the locker room.

The only one who notices her leave is Christen. Christen wanted to congratulate the girl on the amazing game she played. Christen watches as Tobin runs towards the school in a rush and starts to go after her. Kelley sits on the bench with Allie, discussing how good of a game it was when they spot her dad on the phone. "Dad, everything okay?" She asks. Her dad gives her a signal to hold on and her and Allie share a look. Something was wrong.

Meanwhile, Tobin breathes heavily as she stumbles into the locker room, her head pounding. She throws her shin guards and cleats haphazardly around the dark empty locker room, grunting in pain. She leans against a locker and punches it in anger, causing the locker to dent from the powerful punch as she fully shifts. "Tobin" Christen calls out cautiously as she enters the locker room, noticing the specially painted shin guards and cleats. Tobin heads towards the shower area, knowing the shower seems to kind of calm her down. She throws her shirt off, turning on the water and letting the water soak over her.

Christen stops in front of a locker, looking it over nervously. It was basically destroyed, hanging off it's hinges and there was a clear mark from where it was punched. Christen could feel her heartbeat rising. She was getting nervous. "Tobin? Are you in here?" She calls out. She begins to hear more noises, including growling. "Tobin..." She whispers nervously. She hears water running in the shower area and slowly starts to approach. As she enters she sees Tobin leaning against the wall of one of the showers, all of her clothes were getting soaked minus her shirt which she had taken off and her hair was taken down.

"Tobin? Are you okay?" Christen asks, hesitantly approaching the brunette. She places her hand on Tobin's shoulder and Tobin quickly turns around, completely human. Christen looks her over worriedly. "Jesus, you scared me. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Christen worries, looking her over. "N-no, I'm fine. Sorry, I just got sick, needed to cool down a little" Tobin lies.

"Maybe it was the adrenaline. You were amazing out there." Christen says, letting a smile come to her face. A smile comes to Tobin's face as well. "Really? You were watching me?" Tobin questions and she nods. Tobin's smile widens at that. "I'm really sorry about earlier with the car thing. I probably weirded you out." Tobin apologizes, looking down at her feet as she kicked them into the floor. "It's okay. I'm glad you came to visit me before the game. And by the way, I can handle a little weird" Christen adds.

Tobin feels butterflies fill her stomach. The things this girl did to her with her smile and how she says things just made her crazy. "I'm gonna be honest. You make me feel really nervous." Tobin admits. "Yeah?" Christen asks and Tobin nods looking up at her. "I just don't want to screw anything up between us." Tobin tells her. "You're not screwing anything up. I'm just waiting for you to take the next step" Christen hints, moving a couple steps back.

Tobin starts to slowly walks towards her. If Christen was waiting for her to take the next step, she was gonna take it. She grabs Christen by her waist, causing Christen to bite her bottom lip and Tobin thinks she could die right there. "Then maybe I'll just have to take it." Tobin mumbles, eyes trained on Christen's lips. She leans foward and connects their lips and feels her stomach explode with lust. She wasn't sure how long it lasted exactly but it felt amazing.

They lean their foreheads against each other and both laugh, knowing they both experienced the same feelings from that kiss. Christen takes a step back, having to keep distance between them before she leaned in for another kiss. "My family is probably looking for me. I'll see you later though, right?" Christen asks and Tobin nods, a huge smile plastered on her face. Christen gives her another quick peck before making her way towards the door to go greet her family. She catches sight of Kelley and Allie and then smiles at the two.

"Kelley, Allie" She greets as the two act like they were busy even though they totally just witnessed Tobin and Christen kiss. "Oh, hey Pressi" Kelley waves awkwardly. "Hi" Allie says as Christen exits the locker room. Tobin walks towards the two, sporting a huge smile. "Did you see that? I kissed her" Tobin says excitedly. "We saw" Kelley smiles. "And she kissed back" Tobin adds. "Yep, we saw" Allie nods. "How did it feel?" Kelley questions. "Amazing" Tobin sighs.

"We need to talk." Kelley tells her. Tobin furrows her eyebrows and looks between the two. Allie looks at her expectantly. Tobin realizes the look and turns to Kelley. "You told her??" Tobin asks in disbelief. "It wasn't on purpose" Kelley defends herself. _ Oh great. Now Allie knows _ Tobin sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but this chapter was getting pretty long. Tobin and Christen finally had their first kiss! Was it everything you were hoping it to be? Kelley told Allie about Tobin. Do you think she believes her? If you liked the chapter, leave kudos and comment because I love reading your feedback.


	10. A Dream or Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen express their feelings for each other. Tobin has a dream that may not be so much of a dream after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual but the last chapter was pretty long so it makes up for it

The three sit in a booth in the back of the diner. Just like promised, the team had went out to celebrate the game. A lot of high schoolers were sat all over. Christen, Alex and Jaelene hadn't arrived just yet, giving the three a chance to discuss. At first, Allie didn't believe Kelley when she had said Tobin was a werewolf. But later in the locker room, after Tobin showed the girl, she freaked out.

Now they were all discussing about a call Kelley's dad had gotten after the game as well as, Tobin managing to control her shift on the field thanks to Christen's voice. "So, apparently, the medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Kelley starts off. Tobin nods, taking a drink of her milkshake. "Okay?" Tobin asks. "Well, they determined that the killer of the girl was an animal, not a human. And since Hope is human, not an animal, they figured she wasn't the killer and let her out of jail" Kelley explains.

Tobin's jaw drops in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me. Ugh" Tobin complains dropping her head into her arms. "That's not all. My dad had I.D.'d both halves of the body. Her name was Teresa Solo, Hope's sister" Kelley adds. Tobin groans again into her arms. "It's okay, Harry. We'll get through this. Now you have two people to help you out" Allie says, rubbing her shoulder. Suddenly another hand is placed on Tobin's shoulder and Tobin tenses up.

"Hey, are you okay?" She hears and her breath catches in her throat. She lifts her head up and sees Christen stood there with a concerned look on her face. She glances over at Kelley and Allie who were staring at Christen with wide eyes, not having noticed the girl had arrived. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. When did you get here?" Tobin wonders. "Not long ago. I was looking for you" She says. Kelley slides over and Christen takes a seat beside Kelley and across from Tobin.

"Sorry, we didn't notice you come in" Tobin apologizes. "You know what I could really go for after that fantastic game? Some pancakes! Al, you want to come get some pancakes with me?" Kelley asks, turning to look at Allie. "Well, I'd prefer something else-" "Great, come on" Kelley says and her Allie leave Tobin and Christen alone. "I guess we're alone now" Christen brings up. "I guess so" Tobin nods, playing with the straw of her milkshake.

Neither knows what to say but both were thinking the same thing. They needed to talk about the kiss. "So..." Tobin starts off. Christen raises an eyebrow at her. "We kissed" Tobin says, a smile slowly appearing on her face. A blush starts to creep up on Christen's cheeks as she starts to smile. "We did" Christen nods. "And it was really good. Like _really_ good" Tobin admits and Christen giggles at her. "It was" Christen agrees.

Tobin takes a sip of her milkshake, to give her something to do. Christen rests her head on her palm as she stares at Tobin with a smile. Not just any smile though. The one that causes Tobin to melt. The one where the edges of her eyes crinkle and anyone that catches sight can't help but smile themselves. "I like you, Tobin. A lot" Christen admits and Tobin chokes on her milkshake. She doubles over and Christen worriedly reaches over to pat her back. After Tobin manages to stop choking she looks over to Christen with wide eyes. "You can't say something like that while I'm taking a drink, Chris" Tobin tells her.

She carefully studies Christen, her brain still trying to process what Christen just told her before that smile of hers that Christen loves so much takes over her face. "Really?" Tobin asks and Christen nods. "I'm glad I'm not the only one" Tobin jokes, wiggling her eyebrows mischieviously and Christen gasps in mock surprise. "You're supposed to say you like me back" Christen chatises, swatting at Tobin. "I'm kidding, Chris. Of course I like you. A lot. And I mean a whole lot." Tobin starts saying and Christen laughs at her.

The two sit there in another silence, not knowing what to say. "Will you go out with me?" Tobin and Christen blurt out at the same time. Once they realize what they said they both burst out into laughter. "I guess it's a yes for both of us then?" Tobin asks and Christen nods. "Definitely" Christen agrees and they both smile at each other.

Meanwhile, Kelley and Allie relax into a booth after watching their best friend take forever to ask the girl out. "Now that that's been taken care of, we need to talk about more important things. One thing you don't know about. Werewolf hunters" Kelley starts off. "Werewolf hunters?" Allie asks. "Werewolf hunters" Kelley nods.

~~~

Tobin leads Christen out of the back doors of the school, where the school busses were parked, late at night. The two laugh as Christen holds Tobin's hand tightly, letting the girl lead her. They run towards the busses, still laughing. "Where are we going?" Christen wonders. "Where we can be alone" Tobin tells her with a smile. "But we are alone, silly" Christen points out.

"Yeah, I know that. Just somewhere where no one would think to look or bother us" Tobin shrugs, leaning against the door of the school bus as Christen stands in front of her with a smile. "Ok" Christen whispers. Tobin opens up the school bus door and allows Christen to go on first. "After you" Tobin says. "So chivalous" Christen chuckles, walking up onto the bus and Tobin follows on after her.

The two walk towards the back and sit in opposite seats across from each other, still smiling dreamily at each other. Tobin could tell Christen was a little anxious so she decided to make the girl feel more comfortable. She slowly got into Christen's seat, leaing over her. "Is it okay if I kiss you, Christen?" Tobin asks softly. Christen bites her lip and slowly nods and Tobin leans down, cupping the girls face and kissing her softly.

The kiss quickly gets more heated though as Tobin trails down to Christen's neck. Christen sighs, urging Tobin on. Tobin's pulse starts to rise and she grabs onto the edge of the bus seat. She feels her claws digging into the seat and pulls away from Christen as her breathing gets heavier. "What's wrong?" Christen worries as Tobin grunts in pain. Tobin climbs out of the seat as she feels herself start to shift. "You need to leave" Tobin breathes. 

"Tobin?" Christen asks as Tobin climbs into another seat, turning away from Christen as her fangs grow in. Christen stands up, looking at Tobin worriedly. "Tobin? What's happening?" Christen asks. "Get away from me." Tobin warns her. Christen doesn't move though and Tobin slowly looks back at Christen, showing off her wolf features. Christen's eyes widen in shock and she slowly starts backing away from Tobin.

Tobin growls at her and Christen makes a run for the bus door but before she can make it far, Tobin grabs her by the ankle, dragging her back. Christen screams and cries, trying to grab on to something as Tobin continues to drag her to the back of the bus. Christen turns to look at Tobin and kicks her in the stomach, sending her flying back. Christen scrambles to her feet and runs towards the doors again, slipping down the bus steps.

She screams, trying to pry the bus doors open as Tobin climbs back to her feet, ripping a bus seat off it's hinges. Christen glances around the seats trying to see where Tobin is, blood dripping out of her nose. She tries to use the handle to get the bus doors open but Tobin spots her and throws the chair towards the front causing CHristen to duck and start trying to get the door open again using her hands.

She screams and cries as she tries to get it open as Tobin makes her way towards the front where Christen was. Christen almost gets it open but right at last second, Tobin covers her mouth and drags her back onto the bus as Christen lets out one last cry.

~~~

"What happened after that?" Kelley asks as her, Tobin and Allie enter the school. Tobin was explaining a dream she had last night where she had attacked Christen. "I'm not sure; I woke up after that. I was sweating profusely and it was hard to breathe. I've never woken up like that after a dream" Tobin explains as the three walk down the halls.

"Seriously? I wake up like that all the time. Though it doesn't end with me killing the girl" Kelley reveals. Tobin and Allie share a disgusted look before turning back to Kelley. "First of all, I meant I never had a dream that felt so real" Tobin starts off. "And second of all, T.M.I" Allie adds and Tobin nods in agreement as Kelley just shrugs with a grin.

"Okay, can I just take a guess on what I think is really happening?" Kelley begins, getting serious. Tobin and Allie look at her expectantly. "Wait, I think I know where you're going with this. You think this because I'm nervous about my date with Christen. Like I'll lose control and attack her." Tobin guesses. "No, I didn't say that...okay well I was gonna say that but you could've given me a chance instead of guessing yourself" Kelley whines and Tobin rolls her eyes.

"It's alright Harry. Nothing bad is gonna go wrong on your date" Allie reassures Tobin. "In my opinion, I think you're handling this amazingly. It's not like there's a class you can take to help you out with all of this Lycanthropy stuff" Kelley adds. "Well, maybe not a class but a teacher." Tobin brings up. Kelley looks at her in disbelief. "Are you talking about Hope?" She asks and Tobin nods, earning her a slap to the back of the head.

"Ow!" Tobin complains, rubbing the back of her head in pain as Allie looks between the two confused. "Remember how we put her in jail?" Kelley points out. "Wait, Hope Solo, the one we saw in the woods that one time?" Allie chimes in. The two turn to her, remembering that she was still new to all of this. She knew about them getting Hope thrown into jail and that Hope's sister was the one that was killed thanks to the discussion at the cafe but she still didn't understand how Hope fit into all of this.

"Hope was the one who bit Tobin and also the one who killed her own sister" Kelley explains. She then turns to look at Tobin as Allie nods in understanding. "Which is why you shouldn't trust her." Kelley advises. "Yeah, but she also knows more than any of this. Chasing Christen through the bus and attacking her, it felt so real" Tobin tells them. "How real?" Kelley wonders as they approach the back entrance of the school. "Like it actually happened" Tobin says as the three open the doors.

They all freeze as they spot the police surrounding one of the busses. Caution tape was around as well as cop cars. The back of one of the busses was torn up, the back door hanging off it's hinges with claw marks and blood all over as examiners tried to get samples of the blood and people took pictures. "That's because it probably did" Allie chimes in with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story, I changed Hope's sister's name to Solo so it made more sense


	11. Bus Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin, Kelley and Allie try to figure out what happened the night before while also having to deal with their horrible Biology teacher, Tom Sermanni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really think of anyone that really hated Kelley so I just decided to use one of their old coaches to replace Mr. Harris. I know he probably doesn't hate Kelley, considering it's extremely hard to hate Kelley O'Hara, but it is fanfiction.

"She's probably fine" Allie tries to reassure Tobin as her and Kelley try to keep up with the midfielder. Tobin was speed walking down the hallway, trying to get a hold of Christen by texting and calling her but Christen wasn't answering. "She's not answering" Tobin panics, continuing to walk faster.

"Maybe it's just some sort of crazy coincidence. you know?" Kelley brings up. "Yeah, a scary coincidence" Allie mutters. "Can you guys just please help me find her?" Tobin pleads. Tobin snaps her head around in all directions, looking for any sign of black, curly hair but continues to come up short. "Do you guys see her?" Tobin asks. "No" "Nope" The two answer. Tobin's heartrate begins to increase as she still can't find any sign.

Kelley and Allie lose Tobin in the crowd, not being able to keep up with the stressed out werewolf. Tobin runs her hand through her hair, struggling to keep her breathing under control. She turns the corner and has to stop and lean against a locker as her anger rises. She starts grunting as she leans her head against the locker, starting to shift. She screams in anger, smashing her fist into the locker, causing the locker to dent and hang off it's hinges. She grunts, trying to calm herself down. 

She looks at the locker, realizing what she just did. She takes a few deep breaths as she looks at the now destroyed locker with wide eyes. She starts to slowly back away, hoping no one just witnessed that. She turns another corner, backing up into someone and causing them to drop their books. She's met with greenish-grayish eyes. "Jesus, way to give me a heart attack" Christen laughs in surprise. 

Tobin lets out a breath of relief. "Chris...you're okay" Tobin says. Christen kneels down to grab her books and so does Tobin. "Once I get over the heart attack you gave me, yeah." Christen jokes and Tobin continues to just smile in relief as she looks over Christen. Christen starts to pick up her books and notices Tobin still staring at her. "What?" Christen wonders with a raised eyebrow. Tobin shakes her head, realizing she was starting to weird Christen out.

"Uh, nothing, I'm just really happy to see you" Tobin admits and Christen's grin widens. "_Attention students, this is your principal speaking_." They hear from the P.A system causing all the students to pause so they can listen. "_We know you all are wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, but while the police are working to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you_" The principal says as all the students groan.

Tobin picks up the last of Christen's books and hands them to her, helping the girl stand. Christen looks over Tobin, biting her lip as Tobin smiles at her, glad she didn't kill the angel currently standing in front of her. "You'll save me a seat at lunch, right?" Christen finally asks and Tobin nods her head. "Totally" Tobin smiles. Christen caresses her cheek before walking off to class with a small wave as Tobin watches her walk away. 

She takes a deep breath, starting to walk to her locker but not before glancing down the hallway where she had destroyed the locker. There, she spots Jaelene in front of the locker, trying to figure out what happened. Jaelene notices Tobin stood there staring and turns to scowl at her. "What the hell are you looking at, loser?" Jaelene asks. Jaelene's lock falls off her locker and Jaelene turns back to look at it. Tobin shrugs, starting to walk away, whistling like she totally didn't do that. Even though if she was being honest, she was glad it was Jaelene's locker she happened to destroy.

~~~

The five best friends sit in their biology class as Mr. Sermanni wrote notes on the whiteboard. If there was one thing you had to know about Mr. Sermanni, he hated kids. But he especially hated Tobin and her friend group. Every chance he got, he would yell at them and embarrass them in front of the entire class. His least favorite student was Kelley.

Kelley didn't understand how anyone could dislike her but she figured it had something to do with her constantly talking to her friends in his classroom and not being able to stay still for a short amount of time. That definitely got on people's nerves. Unfortunately for them, Jaelene also happened to be in their biology class. And since she hated Tobin, she also hated Kelley and the rest of the group.

Mr. Sermanni tried to keep the friend group separated as best as he could, but they always seemed to migrate towards each other. Today was no different. Tobin and Kelley sat next to each other with Allie sat behind the two and Lily and Summer sat behind her. Tobin had told Kelley and Allie about Christen being okay once she get to class which put them at slight ease. But now they just had to figure out, if it wasn't Christen she had killed, who's blood _was_ on the bus?

"What if it was just my blood on the door?" Tobin suddenly brings up, as they're supposed to be copying the notes from the board. She had slightly turned in her seat to where both Allie and Kelley could hear her. "Or maybe animal blood" Kelley suggests. "Yeah, what if you caught like a rabbit?" Allie chimes in. "What would I have done with it?" Tobin questions the two. Mr. Sermanni turns around, hearing slightly hushed voices. The other students chose to ignore it but since he counted it as his job to humiliate the group after getting on his nerves he thought it was best to chime in. 

"Ate it" Kelley shrugs. "Like raw?" Tobin asks in disbelief. "No, you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven. We don't fucking know" Kelley scoffs. "You're the one who doesn't remember anything" Allie adds and Kelley nods in agreement. They're taken out of their conversation by Mr. Sermanni.

"Miss O'Hara, Miss Long, if those are your ideas of a hushed whisper, I suggest you try taking your headphones out every once in a while." Mr. Sermanni calls out causing everyone to look at them. Tobin and Kelley turn back around to the front as the three of them stare at Mr. Sermanni. "In fact, I think the three of you would benefit from a little distance, don't you think?" He adds.

"No" Allie and Kelley both answer but Mr. Sermanni was already pointing out different seats for them to move to. Jaelene chuckles from the lab table in front of Tobin and Kelley as the three get their stuff to move, Kelley grumbling things under her breath. "Just let me know if the separaton gets to be too much" Mr. Sermanni says before turning back to writing things on the whiteboard with a smirk. Summer and Lily send the three apologetic smiles while also rolling their eyes at Mr. Sermanni's comment.

Tobin gets moved to sit at the table in front of Jaelene. She gets seated next to Sydney Leroux who sends a look her way before continuing to copy notes. Tobin sends her a smile but Sydney ignores it, going back to what she's doing. Tobin frowns and opens up her notebook, feeling Jaelene's eyes boring into the back of her head. Sydney pops out of her seat, looking out the window. "I think they found something" She exclaims, causing the whole class to stand from their seats, trying to get a look outside.

And just like that, the three are standing next to each other, trying to get a glance out the window as EMT's wheel someone on a stretcher towards the back of an ambulance. They all watch as they try to load the person on the stretcher, Tobin feeling a lump form in her throat. She leans towards Allie and Kelley. "That doesn't look like a rabbit" She whispers, before looking back out the window.

They all jump as the person on the stetcher lurches up and starts screaming in terror, wounds covering him. Tobin begins to back away from the window with wide eyes and Kelley and Allie take notice, walking towards her. "This is good. Now we know he's not dead." Kelley tries to reassure her. Her statement doesn't seem to calm Tobin down at all though. "Dudes, I did that" She breathes.

~~~

The three sit down at a table having to save three seats, two for Summer and Lily and one for Christen. Summer and Lily were gonna be a little late, Mr. Sermanni requesting to speak to the pair about something (knowing him, probably not anything good) and Christen just hadn't arrived yet. That gave them more of a chance to talk about what they discovered in Biology.

"Dreams aren't memories, though." Allie points out, sitting beside Kelley as Tobin sits across from them. "That's because it probably wasn't a dream. I did something last night and I can't remember what happened" Tobin tells them. "How do you even know Hope has the answers you're looking for?" Kelley asks. Tobin believed she had to go talk to Hope and ask her about last night while Kelley completely disagreed. And after Allie heard all about Hope, she had to agree with Kelley on this one.

"During the full moon, she wasn't shifted. She was in control while I was running around like a wild animal, attacking an innocent dude." Tobin explains. "Yeah, but you don't know for sure. You can't even remember anything" Kelley points out. "And I don't not know that either." Tobin retorts. She sighs in frustration, shaking her head. "I can't go out with Christen. I might do something" Tobin says. "Nu-huh. Nope. No way am I letting you cancel your date with Pressi. She'll be devastated and you'll be devastated. We'll figure this out, I promise" Kelley disagrees.

Allie nods in agreement, right as soon as Alex Morgan sets her tray down on the table in front of the seat not occupied by Tobin's bookbag. "Figure what out?" She questions as the three turn to look at her with wide eyes. The three glance at each other, confused and trying to think of something to say. "You know, homework" Allie shrugs. "Yeah" Kelley laughs nervously. More populars start to come towards their table as Kelley looks at the others.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Kelley wonders. Tobin, in surprise, shrugs as Pinoe takes a seat beside Kelley and Sydney takes a seat beside Allie, the two moving the bookbags that were meant for Lily and Summer. Speaking of the pair, they start to approach the table looking at all of the populars in shock. They send looks the other three's way as Lily takes a seat beside Tobin's bookbag and Summer sits across from Lily, beside Sydney.

Servando takes a seat at the end of the table and another boy's soccer player, Bati takes a seat beside Pinoe while Dom Dwyer takes a seat beside Summer. Christen walks up with a glowing smile and Tobin moves her bookbag so Christen can sit. "Thank you" Christen beams, taking a seat in between Tobin and Lily. Summer looks at Sydney and gives her a smile and a nod but she only sends her the same looks she gave Tobin earlier, before bringing her attention to her tray of food. Summer gives Lily a look who just shrugs.

Kelley glances over at Pinoe and smiles at her but Pinoe just turns her attention to her food as well. Kelley's face falls and she gives her other friend's looks. Tobin was too preoccupied staring at Christen, Allie was too busy looking at her tray, trying not to look over at Bati and Summer and Lily were having a quiet discussion about what they thought of this current situation. Everyone turns their attention to the end of the table though when Jaelene struts over to the table, looking down at Servando.

"Get up" She demands. "What? How come you never ask Bati or Pinoe to move?" He protests. "Because we don't stare at her girlfriend's cleavage" Pinoe says. Servando sighs and moves to sit next to Lily. Lily glances over at him and he smiles at her but she quickly avoids eye-contact. He smiles over at Summer but Summer just clears her throat awkwardly, turning her attention to the rest of the table. Servando huffs, starting to eat his own food. Jaelene takes a seat in Servando's spot and Tobin can't help but wonder who invited her.

"So, I heard they're saying what happened with the bus was some sort of animal attack. Maybe a cougar" Pinoe suddenly brings up. "Yeah, well I heard a mountain lion" Jaelene says. "They're the same thing" Alex brings up. Jaelene raises an eyebrow at her and Alex glances around the table. "Right?" She adds. "Doesn't matter. The guy is probably just some homeless person who's gonna die soon" Jaelene shrugs it off.

Lily scoffs in disbelief causing Jaelene to look over at her. Before Jaelene can say anything though, Kelley starts talking. "Actually, I think I found who it is" Kelley says, holding out her phone. She puts it in the middle of the table so everyone can mostly see and everyone leans in to look. A video starts playing of the accident.

_"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Frank Henderson, did survive the attack. Henderson was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition_" the video explains. "Wait, I know this guy." Tobin suddenly says, looking at Kelley and Allie. "Really?" Christen asks in surprise. "Yeah, he was a groundskeeper for one of the field's I played on when I was younger. I'd always help him." She explains, sharing looks between Kelley and Allie.

"Okay, can we talk about something else more fun, now?" Alex pleads as Tobin goes into deep thought. "Like...oh, how about where we're going tomorrow night?" Alex suggests, looking over at Christen. Christen glances at her and Tobin looks between the two confused. Tomorrow night, they were meant to go on their date. So she had no clue what Alex was talking about. "You mentioned you and Tobs going out tomorrow night." Alex brings up when she notices Christen's confused expression as well.

Christen finally understands what Alex was asking and swallows her sip of water. "Yeah, we were thinking of where to go" Christen nods as Tobin looks over at Christen. Lily, Summer, Kelley and Allie perk up at the conversation. "Well, I do not want to sit through anymore soccer videos, I seriously need a break. So if the four of us are hanging out, we should do something fun" Alex says, looking over Jaelene. Jaelene gives her a look of disbelief as Alex's statement starts to finally process in Tobin's mind.

"Wait, wait, hanging out?" Tobin asks, looking over at Christen. "Like, us and them? Are you sure you're okay with that?" Tobin asks Christen. The other four continue to share glances with each other. "Sure. Sounds fun" Christen shrugs. Tobin looks over at her in disbelief. "Yeah? You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork" Jaelene suddenly says, holding up her fork. Alex takes the fork away from her while Kelley and Allie roll their eyes and Summer and Lily mumble to each other about stabbing their faces as well considering how bad this conversation was turning out to be.

Alex suddenly gasps, turning to Jaelene. "What about bowling? You love bowling" Alex points out as Tobin shares glances with the others, them all having a silent conversation between each other which goes unnoticed by the others. "With actual competition" Jaelene nods. "What makes you think we're not actual competition?" Christen chimes in. She turns to look at Tobin, who had a look of panic and disbelief on her face. "Can you bowl?" Christen asks her. "I guess" Tobin shrugs.

Of course, when it happens to have anything to do with Tobin nowadays, Jaelene can't keep her mouth shut so she decided to chime back in to the conversation. "You guess? So, does that mean you're a terrible bowler, or a good bowler?" Jaelene questions, leaning foward. "A good bowler. Actually...a great bowler." Tobin lies as the other four share wide-eyed looks. What did she just get herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people actually still reading this or have you all given up on my lack of quick updates?


	12. Am I Attractive To Lesbians?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin gets some information about wolves from her boss. Tobin gives Mr. Henderson a visit and decides she really needs to get some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your Kudos and comments. I'm glad you all are enjoying this. When I first put this up, to be honest, I thought no one was gonna read it but now I know people actual like it :)

"Tobs, are you crazy?! You're a terrible bowler! What the hell were you thinking??" Lily exclaims as the five best friends walk down the stairs. "I know, I know. Ugh, I'm an idiot" Tobin whines. "It was like a car wreck" Summer adds. "Yeah, first, it started with this group date thing" Kelley chimes in with a shake of her head.

"I thought when we both asked each other out, it was gonna be just us. Now, Alex and Jaelene are coming. No doubt Jaelene's gonna ruin the whole thing for me because apparently we aren't aloud to have good players on the team" Tobin rants. "Not to mention, it went from a date to hanging out. I thought you both wanted it to be a date, not a hang out" Allie brings up.

"That was the point!" Tobin snaps. She starts to walk faster with a sigh as Lily stops at a locker, noticing Emily Sonnett standing there causing Summer to stop as well. The other three continue to keep walking though, Tobin too stressed to think much about it and the other two worried for her. "How is any of this happening? I probably killed a guy or ruined his life" Tobin starts complaining. "Did you guys notice the look Pinoe gave me?" Kelley suddenly brings up. "I ask Christen out on a date and it gets turned into a group hang out with the one person who hates me" Tobin continues as Allie just listens to the two talk over each other.

"Do you guys think I'm attractive to lesbians?" Kelley wonders. "The team captain wants to destory me and now..." Tobin pauses as she looks at her phone. "Now I'm gonna be late for work. I have to go" Tobin sighs walking off. "Hey, wait, Tobito!" Kelley calls after her. "I should go too. I'll see you later, Kell" Allie says, walking off as well. "Al! You guys didn't...Am I attractive to lesbians! They didn't answer my question" She mutters to herself.

"Sure you are" Summer says, as her and Lily come up beside her. She snaps her head over to them with a wide smile. "Good. I was beginning to worry" She sighs a breath of relief. Summer and Lily chuckle and they all start heading to the exit as well to leave school.

~~~

Tobin pops up her longboard as she arrives at the animal clinic. She puts it under her arm and jogs towards the door. She walks in the door and towards the back room where the door was closed. "Sorry about that, Doc." She apologizes, shutting the door behind her and walking to set her stuff down. "It's alright Tobin. You're only two minutes late.

"I just don't want you to think I'm lazy or anything" Tobin says. "I can asure you, from what I've seen, you're one of the least slacking kids in this town. Slackers can't play soccer as good as you" Dawn says and Tobin smiles at her. Tobin starts cleaning up around the room when she notices Sheriff O'Hara staring at her from the waiting area, looking through the window that looks into the room. Her eyes widen in fear. Had they finally realized it was her that killed that man and now she's gonna go to jail?

She relaxes though when he opens the door and brings in one of the police dogs with him. "Hey, I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out" Dawn coos at the German Shepherd. "Hey, Tobin." Sheriff O'Hara greets, taking off his sunglasses, sending her a smile. "Staying out of trouble?" He jokes but Tobin visibly gulps. Dawn sets the dog on the operation table as Tobin nods. "Totally" She smiles nervously before turning her gaze to the counter.

"While I'm here, do you mind taking a quick look at these pictures I've been telling you about? They still can't determine an animal." Dan says, holding out an envelope towards Dawn. "Sure thing. But I'll have to remind you, I'm not an expert" Dawn warns him, opening up the envelope and pulling out the pictures. Tobin continues to busy herself with organizing different types of supplies Dawn uses on the animals while also eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So, this was the guy attacked on the bus?" Dawn questions. Tobin's head snaps up and she looks over at them with wide eyes. Luckily for her, they don't seem to notice her. "Yep. We had found wolf hairs on Teresa Solo's body as well" Dan informs her. "A wolf?" Tobin suddenly asks. Her eyes widen as she realizes what she just said. She hadn't meant to say anything. It just came out without her permission. Sheriff O'Hara looks back at her while Dawn still looks over the different pictures.

Tobin realizes as she sees Dan looking over at her that she should probably say something more, now that she's gotten herself into the conversation. "I, uh, overheard that wolves don't live around here." Tobin adds, walking towards the two. "Yes, that's correct, but wolves also migrate. They probably wandered from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory." Dawn explains.

"Wait, so wolves have memories?" Tobin wonders. She knows she couldn't remember a thing from last night so she wanted to see if she could find out how to get her memory back. "Longer-term memories." Dawn nods. "If associated wih a primal drive." Dawn adds. She then looks down at one of the pictures. "Like in this photo right here." She points at a wound on the victims face. "These are claw marks. A wolf usually goes for the throat or spinal cord with its teeth." Dawn explains.

Tobin nods her head, beginning to get into deep thought. If that's the case then why did she scratch the guy in the face. "So what is it then? A moutain Lion?" Dan wonders. "I'm not sure. A wolf could chase down it's prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles." Dawn says and Tobin's mind flashes back to her "dream" where she remembers grabbing at Christen's ankle and causing her to fall. "And then the throat" Dawn adds. Tobin feels herself panic, the more she thinks about it. What had she done to this poor guy?

~~~

Tobin whistled as she walked into the hospital, carrying a takeout bag in her hand. It wasn't her night to bring her mom food but she had convinced Perry to switch nights with her. She wanted to borrow her mom's car for the date tomorrow night and she figured the best way to do it was by bribing her. Now of course, her mom doesn't know about the date considering she's not yet ready to tell her mom about Christen yet but she does know Tobin is going to go out tomorrow and would need the car.

Cindy spots Tobin coming towards her from the front desk and smiles, shaking her head as she notices the takeout bag. "Is that my gorgeous, talented, amazing daughter coming to bring her mom some food instead of Perry?" Cindy wonders as Tobin walks up holding out the bag towards her. "Well, I figured, I might as well bring my wonderful mom some food for all she's done for me." Tobin grins, adding a wink as well. "Well, aren't you the sweetest, most coniving con artist?" Cindy grins as Tobin drops her jaw at her mom.

"You're not getting the car tomorrow night. I will take this though" She smiles taking the food out of Tobin's hands. "Seriously?" Tobin whines. "Sorry, sweetheart but I can't let you drive around when there's a curfew. Love you, though." She smiles, starting to walk away as Tobin stares after her in shock. "Dammit" She mumbles to herself. She starts to head towards the exit when she gets a sense. She felt drawn to one of the patients rooms. She pauses and turns back around glancing at the room.

She starts to slowly walk towards it, making sure no one is watching. She slowly and quietly opens the door, peaking inside. She notices the curtains around the bed were blocking whoever was behind it. She goes fully into the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She hesitantly approaches the drawn curtains, pushing them back so she can see the person lying in bed. And there he was, Frank Henderson, the poor, innocent guy she attacked, layed there, wounds covering him and tubes and machines keeping him alive.

She can't help but feel her heartrate speed up as she looks over him. She had caused him to be like this. She did this to him. "Uh, Mr. Henderson?" She tentatively calls out. Slowly the man turns his head and looks at her, opening up his eyes to see who was visiting him. Next thing she knows, he starts breathing heavily and lurches up from the bed, latching on to her and screaming. She starts to panic and tries to get away but he had a good grip on her shirt. He starts trying to drag her back towards him as she tries to desperately get away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing??" Cindy screams. rushing into the room. She walks over and unlatches Mr. Henderson's grip. "Leave! Go!" Cindy yells and Tobin doesn't even hesistate as she rushes out of the room and the hospital. Lily and Summer pass by the room and glance at each other. "Is that the one guy that was attacked on the bus?" Summer questions. "I think so" Lily nods. "Wonder what Tobs was doing in there" Summer says and Lily shrugs as he two leave the hospital as well.

~~~

A police car pulls up in front of the old Solo house. A deputy steps out of the car, looking the place over. He takes out his walkie talkie and holds it up to his mouth, pressing the button. "It looks deserted out her, dispatch. You still want me to check inside?" He asks. "_ Unit 16, it's county property. The order is to make sure it's vacant._" The deputy on the other line says.

He examines the dangerous-looking house over hesitantly before pressing the button again. "I don't know. It doesn't look like anyone is here." He says. "_Come on, 16, just go inside and check the damn place out_" The dispatch tells him. "Alright, copy that" He sighs. Up above in one of the top broken windows of the house, stands Hope Solo, watching the deputy nervously looking over her house.

The k9-unit waiting in the car spots Hope in the window and lets out a bark, causing the deputy to quickly look back at the dog. "Don't do that" He scolds the dog before starting to walk towards the house again. Hope could hear his heartbeat increasing the closer he got to the house. She didn't want this deputy anywhere near her house and he already seemed freaked out. She flashes her wolf eyes at the dog in the car causing the dog to start barking up a storm.

It continues to bark and growl and whine, putting the deputy on edge. He nervously glances back at the dog before looking over the house again. The dog howls and continues to get it's owner's attention while Hope watches from the window. "Alright, I'm coming" The deputy tells the dog. He runs back to his side of the car, giving the house one last glance before driving away. Hope watches the car drive away with a slight smirk.

Her smirk fades though as she notices Tobin approaching her house. Tobin stops a little bit in front of the house, looking over the place. "Hope? I know you're here" Tobin calls out. Hope continues to watch as Tobin sighs, kicking leaves up with her hands in her pockets. "I really need your help" She mumbles.


	13. Rebel With A Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin, Kelley and Allie go back to the bus so Tobin can figure out if she was the one who attacked the bus driver. Christen sneaks out of the house for the group date when her Dad told her not to.

Hope walks out of her front door while Tobin waits on the porch. Hope stands in front of her, waiting for the teenager to talk. "I know I was part of you getting arrested and we basically told the werewolf hunters where you were. And I don't know what happened to your sister. But I'm pretty sure something happened last night that I caused." Tobin informs her.

Hope just continues to listen to her, not giving any facial expressions away. "I had a dream about hurting someone but apparently I had hurt someone else." She continues. "So, you attacked the driver?" Hope questions. "Did you see what happened?" She asks. "No" Hope answers. "Am I gonna hurt someone?" Tobin wonders.

"Yes." Hope nods. "Am I gonna kill someone?" Tobin asks. "Probably" Hope nods. Tobin shakes her head, beginning to panic. She starts pacing around the porch. Hope puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Tobin, I can help show you how to remember. I can also help you control the shift, even on a full moon. But I need you to do something for me" Hope explains.

Tobin glances up at her. "What?" Tobin asks. "You'll figure it out later. Right now though, I'm gonna help you out. Go back to the school and get on the bus. Use your senses. See it, feel it. Your sight, smell, your touch, let them help remember for you." Hope explains. "That's all? Go back?" Tobin questions. "You do want to know what happened, right?" Hope asks.

"I want to now if I hurt him" Tobin tells her. "No, you don't. You're afraid you're gonna hurt her." Hope says. Tobin bites her lip, looking down at the ground. She needed to call Kelley and Allie. They'd help her figure this mess out.

~~~

Kelley pulls her car up to the gate that leads to where the buses are parked. She parks just far enough away so no one can see it and they'll get a quick getaway. She shuts off her car and Tobin gets out. Kelley follows after her while Allie stays in the car as she walks up to the gate. "Wait, what are you doing? Just me. You two need to keep watch." Tobin says.

"Allie can handle it. How come I always have to keep watch anyways" Kelley waves it off, trying to start climbing up the fence. "Because I need to do this alone." Tobin says, grabbing her arm to stop her. Kelley drops down, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin. I'm tired of being Robin all the time." Kelley complains.

"That's not the case. And even if it was, I'm the one that dressed up like Batman for halloween so I should be Batman anyways." Tobin shrugs. "What do you mean that's not the case? And you can't base it off of who dressed up as who" Kelley starts to defend. "Just go help Harry watch out, please" Tobin sighs. "Fine" Kelley groans, starting to stomp back towards the car.

Tobin shakes her head, starting to climb up the fence. She hops over it, landing on her feet. She carefully looks over the place before starting to walk towards the only bus in the parking lot, which was the one she attacked the guy in. She pauses a little away from it, taking a deep breath. A memory starts to appear of her laying in bed and a howl echoing throughout. Her dream self starts thrashing around in her bed before shifting.

She opens her eyes. starting to approach the bus. She steps over the caution tape and hesitantly reaches her hand out to touch the bus doors. As soon as she does, she gets a glimpse of Christen's bloody face smashed against the door as she screams. Tobin gasps but keeps her hand there. She opens up the bus doors, climbing up the steps.

As she starts moving down the aisle and grips on to one of the bus seats, she gets another glimpse of Christen holding on tight to the seats as she screams on the ground. Tobin gasps and the vision flickers before turning into the actual memory of Frank screaming in terror, being dragged down the bus aisle. She takes a deep breath.

She let's go of the seat, starting to walk further down the aisle. She looks at one of the seats which was painted in blood. She pauses and another memory comes of herself throwing a bus seat across the bus, towards her. She screams in panic, covering her face. She starts to pant as the memory flickers away. She moves further down the bus, looking at all the blood, covering the bus walls.

She looks down with wide eyes as she sees another glimpse of Frank, still screaming and reaching his arm up for help. Tobin reaches her hand down and grabs a hold of his hand and he grips on tightly. She looks up and sees a claw as well as red, glowing eyes and it scratches her across the chest, She screams and stumbles back, looking over her hands. She gasps looking herself over.

So there was someone else. She was actually trying to help Frank out. She hears Kelley honking and right as soon as she does, she notices a light flashing in through the bus windows and someone approaching. Her eyes widen and she rushes off the bus, sprinting back over to the gate. She jumps up on the car in front of the gate, flipping over the fence. She runs towards the car, Kelley and Allie rushing her.

She slams the door shut and starts rushing Kelley to go. Kelley backs up quickly before driving away. "What happened? Did you remember?" Kelley quickly asks, while Allie and Tobin both glance back just in case they're followed. "Yeah. I was there last night but most of the blood was mine." Tobin explains. "So, does that mean you attacked him?" Allie questions, leaning foward.

"No, actually. There were also glowing eyes but it wasn't mine. It was Hope." Tobin informs them. "And the driver?" Kelley asks. "I think I was helping protect him" Tobin says. "So, why would Hope want you to remember that she attacked a bus driver?" Kelley wonders. "I'm not sure." Tobin shrugs. "It's probably a pack thing" Kelley sighs. "What?" Tobin asks.

"You know, an iniation type thing. You both kill together." Kelley shrugs. "Wow what a real bonding experience." Tobin scoffs. "But you never did anything. So you're not a killer" Allie chimes in. "Which means-" "I can go out with Christen" Tobin says with a dreamy smile. "Well yeah, and you won't kill us" Kelley adds. "Yeah. Same difference" Tobin waves it off. Kelley and Allie give her a look of disbelief as she turns to look out the window.

~~~

Christen looks through her closet as Alex lays on her bed, trying to help Christen find an outfit for the date. Christen pulls out an outift and shows it to Alex. "Nope" Alex says. Christen looks at it again before putting it back. She shows another one to Alex with a confident smile. "Not even close" Alex says. Christen sighs in annoyance.

"Let me take a look" Alex walks over to her closet and starts to look through it. "Nope...no...definitely not..." She sighs and looks over at Christen. "I hate to say it Chrissy but, none of these clothes are date worthy" Alex informs her. Christen frowns as Alex picks up a nice looking shirt. "How about this?" Alex offers. Christen takes it and looks it over before smiling.

Her dad walks into the room as she's looking it over in the mirror. "Dad?" Christen greets as more of a question. Cody smiles, starting to put on his jacket. He pauses though. "Oh, sorry. Forgot to knock." He smiles sheepishly. Alex flops down on the bed, smiling up at Cody. "Hi, Mr. Press." She greets. They both look over at her before Christen turns back to look at her dad.

"Hi, Dad. Do you want something?" She questions. Cody fixes his jacket with a nod. "Yes. You're staying in tonight where its safe" He tells her. Christen drops her jaw in shock. "But I'm supposed to be going out with my friends tonight" Christen tells him. "There's an animal attacking people and I don't want one of my daughters being attacked out there. Channing isn't going out either" Cody explains.

"Come on, Dad, pl-" "Uh...no, hey, hey. It's not my rule it's the sheriff's rule. No one under 18 is allowed out past 9:30 p.m." Cody informs her. Christen sighs in frustration and throws the shirt on her bed. "And, no more arguing" Cody tells her, sending her a smile. He walks out as the two watch after him, Christen crossing her arms over her chest.

Alex nods thoughtfully looking between where Cody just walked out and Christen. "Well, someone's Daddy's little girl" She comments. "Most of the time. But this isn't one of those times." Christen says. She puts a beanie on before walking towards the window, glancing at her open bedroom door. Alex looks between the door and Christen, who was walking towards her window. Christen opens up her window and starts to climb out it as Alex looks on curiously.

She watches as Christen climbs on to the roof. She quickly moves to look out the window. "What are you doing?" Alex wonders. She doesn't get an answer as she watches Christen jump off her roof. Alex's eyes widen as she watches Christen land on her feet. She looks up at Alex with a smile. "I used to jump off the roof at my old house all the time. You coming?" Christen smiles. "I'll stick with the stairs" Alex tells her.

Alex walks back towards the bedroom door after shutting Christen's window and runs right into Channing. "Sorry. I was just coming to rant to Christen" Channing apologizes. Alex's eyes widen. "Oh, uhh, she doesn't want to really talk right now. She's very angry herself" Alex makes up an excuse. Channing raises an eyebrow, looking past her into Christen's bedroom. "Where is she?" Channing wonders. She walks past Alex before she can even answer, starting to look around for Christen.

She turns back to look at Alex in confusion. "We're going out." Alex tells her. "Didn't Dad just say-" "Yes, but you don't always listen to everything he says, do you?" Alex asks. Channing takes a second to think but Alex was already walking down the stairs.

~~~

Alex and Jaelene tie their bowling shoes on as Christen and Tobin test out bowling balls. Well, more like Christen tests hers out while Tobin watches in curiousity. "You look like you've been bowling since you were 5 and really know what you're doing" Tobin comments as Christen picks up another bowling ball. "I bowled with my Dad a lot when I was younger." Christen says and Tobin nods.

"What about you? When was the last time you went bowling?" Christen questions. "Uhh, Allie's birthday party..." Tobin answers. Christen smiles and nods picking up a ball and starting to walk towards her seat, not hearing the rest of Tobin's sentence. "When we were 8" She adds, when she's sure Christen isn't listening. Tobin looks for her own ball, finally settling on a blue one.

She puts hers in the rack and the 4 start bowling, beginning with Alex. Alex picks up her red one and gets in a ready postion. Jaelene gets up and comes behind her, kissing her cheek. Alex laughs and Jaelene helps her bowl. It goes down the lane before landing in the gutter. Tobin watches the two, bouncing her knee in anticipation. The two bowl again, hitting two pins. "I suck at this" Alex complains, walking towards her seat as Jaelene follows.

The two take a seat and Christen stands up to take a turn. Tobin watches her carefully. Christen bowls and gets a strike. Tobin smiles at her as Christen turns around, beaming. "Well, somebody brought their "A" game" Alex comments with a smile. Jaelene stands up to take a turn. "Nice one" Tobin smiles, holding her hand out for a high-five. Christen high-fives her as she smiles over at her. When Christen turns to watch Jaelene, Tobin's smile dissipates and she shakes her head, bouncing her knee more. After Jaelene it was her turn and she knew she was gonna make a fool of herself.

Jaelene bowls and gets a strike and Tobin sinks deeper in her chair as Alex cheers for her girlfriend. Jaelene nods, keeping her cool and walks back towards her seat. She sits down, putting her arm over Alex's shoulder before turning to look at Tobin. "Your turn, Heath" Jaelene says and her and Alex both look over at Tobin. Tobin glances at the two of them. Tobin sighs and Christen nudges her. "You've got this, Tobin" Christen asures her.

Tobin sends her a nervous smile before sighing and standing up. She slowly walks up to the lane, grabbing her bowling ball. She tosses it around in her hands, trying to ease her nerves a little. 'Come on, Heath. It can't be that bad.' She thinks to herself as she walks up towards the lane. She takes a deep, calming breath, glancing at the people bowling beside her. Christen watches her curiously while Jaelene and Alex watch in anticipation, waiting for her to mess up.

Tobin goes to bowl, telling herself she'll do fine and what do you know...it lands right in the gutter. She can hear Jaelene laughing behind her and doesn't even want to turn around. Alex tries not to laugh herself as Christen looks over in annoyance. "Jaelene? Can you stop?" Christen asks but Jaelene continues to laugh anyways.

"Sorry. Just thinking back to the words 'A great bowler' " Jaelene chuckles. Tobin looks over at her with a frown. "Maybe she just needs a little warm-up" Christen defends her as Tobin grabs her ball again. "Or maybe she just needs kiddy bumpers" Jaelene jokes and her and Alex start laughing again. Christen glares over at them as Tobin sighs in defeat.

"Just aim for the middle" Christen advises Tobin. Tobin nods as Jaelene starts to talk again. "How about anything besides the gutters" Jaelene comments. "Let her concentrate" Christen tells Jaelene before looking back over at Tobin. Tobin sends her an appreciative smile before turning back to look at the pins again. She takes another deep breath. "Come on, please, at least one pin" Tobin whispers to herself. She takes another deep breath before bowling once again.

It start bowling down the lane and she looks at it hopefully...until it lands back in the gutters again at the last second. She hears Jaelene laughing again as she shakes her head, not wanting to look over at Christen at all after embarrassing herself for the second time. She begins to trudge back to her seat, looking down at the ground. "Excellent job, Heath. Best bowler I've ever seen." Jaelene laughs and Alex giggles beside her. Tobin takes a seat as Christen turns to look at her.

"It's okay. We just started" Christen reassures her, patting her on the arm. Tobin nods as Christen turns to watch Alex. Tobin sighs to herself, thinking about how this was all going horribly wrong in her favor. Why did she agree to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the song that plays when they've just started bowling in the actual show and when they're getting ready to bowl has been my alarm song since my freshman year of high school and I'm currently a senior. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aw-gnCUkC_A


	14. Group Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters pay Hope a visit at the gas station. The group date goes better than Tobin expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got an update for you all. Hope you like all of the Preath moments I gave you.

Hope Solo pulls up at a gas station in her car. She gets out of it, glancing around the deserted place before starting to fill up her tank. As she's doing so, an SUV pulls up in front of her car while another one pulls up right behind her. She looks between the two, keeping a composed expression.

She watches as Cody Press gets out of the one in front of her with another hunter and a couple more get out of the one behind her. Cody Press spots her and send a smirk in her direction. What did they want now?

Meanwhile, at the bowling alley, Tobin stands at the end of the lane once again, looking around at the other bowlers, desperately hoping for something good to come out of this. She hasn't been doing so well and was really embarrassing herself. And Jaelene and Alex weren't really helping her case either, constantly laughing at her embarrassment.

Christen shifts around anxiously in her seat, seeing how much poor Tobin was stuggling. She hesitates for a second before getting up and walking towards the midfielder. Jaelene groans in boredom. "Tobin" Christen calls out. Tobin glances back as Christen comes up beside her. "You're thinking just a little too much" Christen admits. Tobin sighs in defeat. 

"God, Chris, I'm sorry. I'm totally ruining this, aren't I?" Tobin frowns. "No, I promise you're not. Though, I wouldn't mind shutting them up. So I want you to take a nice deep breath and clear your head. Try thinking of something else" Christen suggests. Tobin nods, doing as she says. "I don't really have anything to think of that could help me bowl better" Tobin tells her.

"Just think about anything" Christen says, running her hand down Tobin's muscular arm. "Think about me" Christen adds with a slight smile. She goes to walk away but pauses as Tobin starts to think about Christen. Christen leans up to Tobin's ear with a mischivious smile. "Think about me naked" Christen adds. Tobin's eyes widen as Christen walks back to her seat with a satisfied smile. That would surely get Tobin's head clear.

The image of Christen in Tobin's head immediately transforms into one of what Tobin thinks she'd look like naked. She gulps in surprise as dream Christen smiles at her, showing her everything. A wide smile starts to form on Tobin's face at the thought. Tobin gets a determined look on her face and zeros in on the bowling pins. Her vision suddenly goes red and she bowls the ball.

It goes straight down the middle, knocking all of the pins down. She hear Christen's gleeful laugh from behind her and she smiles in surprise. She turns back to look at Christen as Christen cheers for her. Jaelene and Alex look between the two in disbelief. "What did you say to her?" Alex questions suspiciously. "Just gave her a little something to think about" Christen shrugs as Tobin takes a seat next to her with a smile. Alex looks over at Jaelene who now had a sour look on her face as she typed in the strike for Tobin.

Across town, Hope's car still fills up with gas as the hunters surround her car. She looks between them, still keeping a calm expression as she takes out the pump, putting it up. "Like your ride." Cody comments, approaching the front of her car. "Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean." He adds, rubbing his thumb on the hood of her car. "Needs a little more maintenance, you know?" He grabs a windshield wiper walking towards her car as she keeps her eyes trained on him.

"If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" Cody asks as he starts to clean her windshield for her. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you dont hae much of that these days. Do you?" Cody brings up, looking over at Hope. Hope tries to keep herself calm, curling her hand into a fist and cracking her knuckles. Cody hears the noise and glances at her hand as she slowly unclenches her fist.

Cody smirks at her and nods. "There we go." He says, putting up the windshield cleaner and motioning to her car. "You can actually see through your windhshield now. Wouldn't want you to crash. Doesn't that make everything so much clearer?" Cody asks and Hope hears the double meaning to it. He starts to walk away towards his car. "Forgot to check my oil" Hope calls out.

Cody stops and grins, turning to look at his men. "Check her oil" Cody says. One of them gets up and walks towards her car. He smashes her driver's side window in and glances in. "Looks good to me" He shrugs, walking back towards his car. Cody smiles over at Hope. "Drive safely" He warns, his face turning serious as he gets in his car. They leave Hope there as she frowns at her car window. "Dammit" She sighs.

At the bowling alley, Tobin continues to get strike after strike after strike. Every time she goes up to bowl, the image of Christen pops up and it just keeps getting easier. She just wishes that the image was actually real and she could see what Christen looked like naked but it will do for now. Christen laughs behind her as she gets yet another goal. "That is seriously amazing." Christen tells her, beaming.

Alex looks Tobin over suggestively, biting the inside of her cheek as Jaelene seethes in her seat. Tobin sits back in her seat as Christen turns to look at Jaelene. "Jaelene, how many strikes is that again?" Christen asks innocently. Jaelene glares over at her. "It's six. In a row" She growls out. Alex smirks over at her before turning to look at Tobin.

"I guess something just clicked" Tobin shrugs as Christen intertwines their fingers. Alex stands up, looking her up and down. "Maybe it's natural talent" Christen suggests and Tobin smiles widely at her as Jaelene sends a death glare at Tobin. "I could use some natural talent. Wanna help me out, Tobs?" Alex questions innocently. Christen's smile drops as she looks over at Tobin, pleading her not to. "Uh..." Tobin trails off, looking between the two. "I think you-you're goood" Tobin stutters out nervously from all the sudden attention. "Go for it" She adds, nodding at the lane.

Alex sighs, her smirk dropping. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." She says before strutting over to the lane. Tobin raises an eyebrow at her. "I'll help, babe" Jaelene says, starting to stand. "How about I do it myself this time?" Alex suggests. Jaelene huffs and sits back in her seat as Alex grabs the ball, getting ready to bowl. She bowls the ball and it rolls down the middle, causing her to get a strike. She smiles, doing a little victory dance as Jaelene looks at her in disbelief.

"I guess I wasn't as bad as I thought" Alex shrugs casually. "That was perfect form" Christen points out. "Really?" Alex plays dumb. Christen sighs and leans foward. "Maybe you should stop pretending to play bad in front of her" Christen comments. "Maybe I like being pressed up against her" Alex shrugs. Christen awkwardly leans back as Alex smiles over at Jaelene.

After the game, when they're getting ready to leave, Alex and Christen sit down to untie their shoes while Jaelene angrily plays a pinball machine. Tobin decides to try and help with the bad blood between her and Jaelene and walks toward her. "Good shot" Tobin comments when Jaelene goes again. Jaelene glares over at her and Tobin sighs. "Look, I know neither of us wanted to go on a group date. Trust me, I wanted it to just be me and Christen. But, I also know we don't have to hate each other." Tobin explains.

Jalene looks back up at her. "I don't hate you. I just think you're lying. I mean, you have everyone thinking everything is normal about you, but I know you're different. You cheated tonight." Jaelene tells her. "How can you cheat in bowling?" Tobin questions. "I have no clue. But I know you did. I have no idea if you're taking steriods or something way weirder. Probably weirder because you are a freak." Jaelene adds and Tobin rolls her eyes.

"Don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what's wrong with you or your little secrets." Jaelene snaps. "I don't have secrets" Tobin denies. "Yes, you do. Oh, and another thing, No clue why, but I don't think you want her to find out about your secrets either." Jaelene adds, nodding at Christen who was watching the two. Tobin looks over at her nervously. She was right. Tobin didn't want her to know. If she did, she didn't want to know her reaction. Not to mention, her father kills her kind for a living. Jaelene turns back to look at her with a smug grin on her face.

~~~

Hope stands in Frank Henderson's hospital room, looking down at him as he lays there with his eyes closed. "Open your eyes" Hope says in a monotone voice. Frank doesn't move though. "Open your eyes" Hope repeats. She watches as Frank slowly opens his eyes.

"Look at me" She demands. Frank blinks a couple of times before slowly turning to look at her. "What do you remember?" Hope asks. "Solo." He breathes. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "How do you know me? How do you know my name?" She questions him. "Sorry. Sorry for everything" He apologizes.

"How do you know who I am?" She asks, getting more confused and angry. "I'm sorry." He apologizes again, letting out a shaky breath. He lays his head back down on the pillow as Hope stares at him confused. Why was he apologizing? How did he know her? Down the hall, Cindy Heath walks out of one of the rooms with a smile. She smiles over at her one of her co-workers. "I am so out of here. I've got a date with my DVR." Cindy says, grabbing her purse.

The other nurse laughs as they hear a beep coming from one of the computers. Cindy pauses and sets her purse down. She looks down at the computer and looks over the message. "Jude, call a code, room 144" Cindy tells her co-worker before jogging down the hall towards Frank Henderson's room.

She opens the door to his room, hearing his heart monitor machine going off. Frank Henderson layed dead with his eyes wide open. Cindy frowns looking him over. She knew him from when Tobin was younger. The little girl loved helping him take care of the pitch. Now he was gone.

~~~

Tobin walks Christen up to her doorstep. The two stop in front of the door, looking at each other. "So..." Tobin starts off. "I was wondering if we could maybe hang out again some time soon?" Tobin asks nervously, rubbing the back of her neck as she leaned against a wall. "I'd love to. But...I have to admit something. I'm not really big on group dates." Christen admits. Tobin sighs in relief, giving her a smile.

"I was thinking, next time, it could be just the two of us." Christen tells her and Tobin nods. "My same thoughts" Tobin agrees. "Awesome." Christen nods. She leans foward, giving Tobin a quick kiss. She pulls away starting to walk inside but Tobin wasn't satisifed. "Chris?" She calls out.

She grabs her hand and Christen turns back to look at her. Tobin pulls her closer, grabbing her face and putting her lips on Christen's. The two start kissing longer, both enjoying the moment, thinking the same thing. They had wanted to do that all night. Christen pulls away, giving her one more peck and they both smile widely at each other.

Christen can't help but giggle as she looks into Tobin's honey brown eyes. "We also need more of that on our next date" Christen tells her and Tobin grins. Christen kisses her one last time before heading inside, sending Tobin a wave. Tobin smiles to herself, staring at the door for another second before walking to her car, congratulating herself. The date may not have gone how she wanted it to go, but if it was anything to go by with that kiss, she thought she did pretty good.

What the midfielder didn't notice however, was the fact that Cody Press was watching her through one of the windows, having witnessed everything. He had told his daughter she wasn't aloud to go out yet she still went out. That wasn't what he was really worried about though. He didn't know what it was about Tobin, but something was off about her. And he'd figure it out.


	15. Not the Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Tobin get in a fight and Tobin learns some shocking news. Christen's aunt is in town.

"Tobin sweetie. I'm going to b-" Cindy cuts herself off as she peaks into Tobin's room, finding no sign of Tobin anywhere. "Bed" She sighs to herself. "Really?" She sighs, starting to head to Jeffery's room to tell him. She hears rustling coming from Tobin's room and pauses. She quietly peaks into the dark room, the only light being from the moonlight shining in through the now open window.

She notices a dark figure in the room, coming in and realizes it's not Tobin. She grabs the bat Tobin had, lying on her floor and goes to swing at the figure. Kelley screams in a panic, just noticing Cindy with the bat about to swing at her and CIndy screams as well. Kelley flails around, trying to block herself from being hit.

"Kelley, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Cindy asks in frustration as Jeffery rushes in to see what was happening. "What the hell am I doing?" She asks in disbelief before motioning to the bat in Cindy's hands. "Do any of you even play baseball?? We're soccer players!" She exclaims. Cindy sighs, shaking her head as Jeffery looks between them confused.

Their attention turns to Tobin who walks into her room confused seeing everyone in her room, turning on her light. Cindy gives her a look. "What's up?" She wonders. "Can you please remind your friend that we have a front door?" Cindy asks. "We lock the front door, though. She couldn't get in" Tobin points out.

"That's a good thing" Jeffery scoffs and Kelley and Tobin both send him a look as he stands in her doorway with his arms crossed. "Oh, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?" Cindy brings up, Tobin and Kelley glancing at each other. "No" They both answer with a shrug as Tobin walks over to sit beside Kelley on her bed, kicking off her shoes. "No. Well, okay then. I'm done with parenting for the day, so..." Cindy shakes her head.

"What? How come you wouldn't let me hang out with my friends but you let Tobin go out?" Jeffery complains. "Because I'm older and better" Tobin shrugs. Cindy turns to look at Jeffery and Tobin sticks out her tongue at him as Kelley sends him a middle finger as he just glares at them. "I can't deal with this" Cindy sighs, walking past Jeffery. Jeffery lingers in the doorway, looking between the two with narrowed eyes.

"Get out" Tobin tells him, getting up and shutting the door in his face. "Mom!" He yells and Tobin and Kelley roll their eyes at each other. Kelley gets a serious look on her face and sighs and Tobin furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "What's up?" She asks, pulling up her desk chair and moving it so she's sitting in front of Kelley.

Kelley's leg starts to bounce as she shakes her head. "My Dad went to the hospital 15 minutes ago. Frank? He uh...he passed away" Kelley informs her. "What?" Tobin asks in shock, her heart dropping. "He's dead, Tobs" Kelley repeats. Tobin stares blankly at the floor for a second before her face twists into anger and her jaw clenches.

She quickly grabs her shoes, putting them back on as Kelley watches. "Where are you going?" Kelley questions. "This is Hope's fault. She killed him." Tobin says through gritted teeth. "Please don't tell me you're going to the Solo house" Kelley sighs. "I'm gonna go talk to her." Tobin says. She opens the door to her room and sees Jeffery stood there. He notices her wearing her shoes again, an angry yet urgent look on her face.

"Where are you going? There's a curfew, remember?" Jeffery brings up. "Move" Tobin growls out. "Take me with you" He says, crossing his arms. "I'm gonna count to three and you better be out of my way." She warns him, her eyes dangerously narrowed. Jeffery gulps nervously at the change in demeanor. Kelley quickly stands up, placing her hand on Tobin's shoulder. "I'll drop you off" Kelley offers.

She sends Jeffery a look and Jeffery gets the memo, moving out of the way as the two exit the house. Kelley drops Tobin off right outside the preserve and Tobin quickly gets out of the car, sprinting through the woods and towards the Solo house. She throws the door open, looking around for any sign of the former goalkeeper.

"Hope! Where are you?" Tobin yells out. No answer. "Frank is dead! Thanks to you!" She calls out. "I didn't do anything." She hears Hope's voice echo throughout the house. She begins to climb the stairs. "Yes you did! You killed him! You're a murderer!" Tobin shouts, voice laced with anger. "He died" Hope corrects her. "Did your sister just die too?" Tobin brings up.

"My sister had gone missing. I came back, looking for her." Hope denies. "Yeah, you found her, all right" Tobin scoffs. "I found her cut in half! Used as bait to get to me!" Hope snaps. "No, you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everybody, starting with Sheriff O'Hara." Tobin says, reaching the top of the stairs. She looks around for any sign of Hope. Hope comes from behind and Tobin turns back just in time.

Hope grab her by her hoodie, sending her down the stairs. Tobin tumbles down the stairs with a grunt, landing in front of the door. Her head snaps up, now fully shifted into a werewolf. She glances back to look up at Hope and roars in anger. Hope jumps down, landing at the bottom of the stairs. Tobin jumps up and grabs onto Hope, throwing her though the wall. Hope easily crashes through the wall, and slides on the ground, wood specks getting on her.

Hope dusts herself off, throwing the wood pieces off of her as well. She gets back on her feet, shaking her head. "That was cute" Hope nods, fixing her hair. Tobin watches her through the wall, still seething in anger. Hope takes off her jacket, eyes fixed on Tobin as she slowly starts shifting into a werewolf as well. She growls back at Tobin, showing off her glowing blue eyes.

Tobin walks through the wall, both of them ready to fight. Tobin rushes foward but Hope grabs her pushing her up against the wall. She throws Tobin across the room and Tobin rolls over one of the coffee tables, falling on the ground. She quickly gets back up, growling at Hope. Hope jumps and goes to attack but Tobin rolls out of the way. Hope turns around and Tobin punches her in the face a couple of times.

Hope catches one of her punches, throwing a punch right back at her and hitting her in the face. She then hits her in the chest, sending Tobin tumbling to the ground. Tobin slowly gets up, using a table and Hope roars at her. She jumps up on the table, donkey kicking Tobin in the chest causing Tobin to slam into the wall. Hoep runs at her but Tobin dodges and instead Hope just runs up the wall, doing a backflip.

Tobin grabs a wooden pole and hits Hope in the face and she tumbles to the ground. Tobin runs over trying to hit her with it again but Hope quickly gets up, leg sweeping Tobin. Tobin rolls over onto her back and Hope grabs her by the throat continuously slamming her into the ground a couple of times. Tobin rolls over in pain but doesn't give up, trying to get back up but Hope kicks her in the stomach.

Tobin jumps up on the coffee table growling at Hope and goes to attack but Hope slashes her across the stomach. Tobin groans in pain, holding her wound and crawling towards the couch. Tobin and Hope both shift back to normal. Tobin glances back at Hope, rage still in her eyes. "It wasn't me. I didn't kill Frank. Neither of us did. It's not my fault nor is it yours" Hope explains as the two try to catch their breaths.

"What do you mean this isn't your fault? It's all _your_ fault! You were the one who did this to me!" Tobin snaps. "No, I didn't" Hope denies. "You bit me." Tobin says. "No, I didn't" Hope repeats. "What?" Tobin questions confused. "I wasn't the one that bit you, Tobin." Hope tells her. Tobin looks at her confused before slowly touching the blood coming from her wound.

A memory suddenly flashes through her mind. All she could see was a vision of a bus, but everything was red. She then could see this big beast attacking Frank as Frank screamed for help. A vision of the beast slashing at Tobin's stomach comes to mind as Tobin subconsciously runs her fingers along the claw marks. She breathes in shock, sluumping down onto the couch behind her.

She looks up at Hope. "There's another one." Tobin realizes and Hope nods. "It's an Alpha. The most dangerous of our kind. Us, we're called Betas. This Alpha, this thing, is more powerful, more animal than either of us. That was the reason my sister came here. To look for her. And now I'm trying to find her as well. I can't do it without you though." Hope explains.

"What do you need me for? Why _me_?" Tobin wonders. "Because she bit you. You're apart of her pack." Hope informs her. Tobin slowly looks up at Hope. "It's you, Tobin. She wants you" Hope adds. Tobin stares at her in shock. Little did they know though, outside of the house and right at the edge of the forest, the Alpha stood, using it's wolf hearing to listen in on the conversation.

~~~

Aubrey Press, aunt to Christen Press, drives in her car as she's headed to the Press household. She came down to visit the family, knowing some things were happening involving wolf attacks. "** In other news, local authorities remain perplexed by the animal attacks plaguing Beacon Hills**.

Aubrey scoffs and turns the station off and to another one, listening to Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus instead. She hums the song to herself, excited to see her nieces. Especially Christen. Christen and her had always been so close. As she's driving, she doesn't notice the Alpha running on all fours right beside her car, watching her. She looks into her rearview mirror, feeling like she's being followed.

She continues to look around, hearing some noise behind her. She fully turns in her seat, trying to see if something was behind her. As she looks back she gasps and slams her foot on the brake, almost hitting a car. The car honks at her but drives on as she takes a deep breath, shaking her head as she stays at the stop sign. "Way to go, Aubrey" She scolds herself.

She sighs, turning up the volume of the radio. She hears a slam on top of her car and her head snaps up. She hears something walking on top of her car. She slowly reaches her hand into the backseat, but before she can grab anything, her window gets smashed open and something tries to grab onto her arm.

She struggles against the thing, claws digging in her arm as she continues to try and reach into the back. She finally manages to get her shot gun and shoots the top of her car. The thing jumps off as she kicks her passenger door open and rolls out, cocking her gun and looking around. "Come on!" She yells. She shoots the gun as a warning shot. "Come on!" She taunts, coocking her gun again.

Tobin wakes up, hearing gunshots in the distance. She lifts her head up, confused but decides to just ignore it, too tired to even worry about it. She hears another gun shot as well as a howl which finally causes her to snap her head up. It was the Alpha. She quickly climbs out of bed, glancing out her window as she starts gathering clothes, putting some pants on as well as a hoodie. She slips her shoes on, sneaking out of the house.

Aubrey opens up the trunk of her car, placing her shotgun away, opening up her bag that held her rifle. She opens her compartment and opens up a case. She looks through all her different types of bullets, digging out the special ones in the wooden box. She opens it up and takes out the bullet, loading it into her gun.

Cody grabs his things, starting to head towards the front door. "Dad? What are you doing?" Cody hears. He looks up at the little hallway where you could overlook the front door and sees Christen and Channing stood there, their eyes both sleepy. "Your aunt Aubrey just texted. I have to go pick her up" Cody makes up. "Why so late? Is everything okay?" Channing wonders.

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine. Just a little bit of car trouble. Nothing serious" Cody asures them. "So she's fine?" Christen asks and Cody nods. "Just a little flat tire. You two should go back to bed and get some rest." Cody tells them, waving the two off. Christen and Channing send each other looks before doing as their Dad says. Cody sighs before quickly leaving.

Hope leans down, inspecting a tiny drop of blood on the ground. She puts her fingers in it, rubbing it around on them, trying to get a scent. She looks around the area, the iron works. Her head snaps up and she spots the Alpha staring down at her. It starts to climb up the building, glancing back to look at Hope before climbing onto the roof.

Aubrey also grabs a flashlight, rushing over to try and find where this thing that attacked her currently was. Hope jumps up on platforms and other things, using them to help her get onto the roof as well. Once she gets onto the roof, she look around and spots the Alpha on the other side, she goes to jump onto the other side but a searing pain rips through her arm, causing her to hit the ground in pain. She'd been shot. Aubrey smiles victouriously, knowing she at least got something.

A vehicle approaches and stops in the alley where she was. She grabs her flashlight, walking to the car. Hope groans in pain, using the wall behind her to sit up so she can look at her wound. Cody climbs out of the car, walking towards his sister. "Get in the car." He commands. "Gee, nice to see you too" Aubrey smiles sarcastically. "Yeah, well all I've got at the moment is 'Please put the assault rifle away before someone sees you'" Cody tells her and Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Same old brother." She sighs. Tobin peaks around the corner of one of the buildings, noticing Cody Press there, talking to a woman that looked similar to him, a rifle strapped around her shoulder. "Cody, I saw two of them." Aubrey tells him. "Was one of them the Alpha?" he questions. "Not sure, but one of them attacked me" She shrugs. "One leads us to the other. Won't be able to if they're dead" Cody points out.

"Well, when one of them tries to kill me, I like to reciprocate" Aubrey tells him. "How long does it take?" Cody sighs. "I'd say about 48 hours. Maybe" Aubrey shrugs as Tobin watches on curiously. 48 hours? What does that mean? The two go to get in Cody's car. Hope pulls her sleeve up, still groaning in pain. She sees the bullet wound, a blue mist coming from it. It was a Wolfsbane bullet. She sighs, shaking her head. She was screwed.

~~~

Christen squeals in excitement as she sees her aunt Aubrey in the guest room. "Mo!" Aubrey yells as she pulls her niece into a tight hug. Aubrey looks Christen over, who had her curls pulled into a tight bun and clad in her pajamas. "I don't see you in a year and you turn into a model as well as a super star soccer player?" Aubrey asks, looking Christen over.

Christen chuckles shaking her head and taking a seat on her aunt's bed. "I haven't even taken a shower." Christen denies. "Don't kid yourself. Boys are probably falling over each other with one glance from you. Or girls..." Aubrey trails off with a smile, knowing Christen is bisexual. A smile comes to Christen's face as a certain goofy girl comes to her mind.

"I've kind of been seeing one?" Christen answer timidly. They still haven't made their relationship offical but she knew they both admitted they liked each other and they've shared a couple of kisses. "One? You should kind of be seeing like a million." Aubrey says and the two laugh. "Aunt Aubrey!" Channing shouts excitedly and runs over, pulling Aubrey into a hug.

"Chann! Why have all of my nieces become more attractive than me?" Aubrey scoffs and they all share a laugh. "Would you like me to help you unpack?" Christen asks, reaching to grab one of her bags. "No, not that one." Aubrey quickly says, grabbing onto Christen's wrist before she can touch it. She let's go after a second once she realizes she was being a little rough with Christen.

"See? My nieces turn into models and I get this sudden death grip" Aubrey tries to make a joke out of it as Christen laughs awkwardly, rubbing at her wrist. "I'm sorry about that, Mo. I wasn't trying to be rough." Aubrey apologizes, grabbing the bag Christen tried to and walking into the bathroom.

"It's alright." Christen waves it off. Christen and Channing share a look. "Hey, by the way, how's your car?" Channing calls out curiously. "Oh, everything's fine. I just needed a jumpstart." Aubrey waves it off. "A jumpstart?" Christen asks confused, remembering her dad said something different last night. Her and Channing share a look, both having caught the lie. They both wave it off though, not really wanting to think much about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only know about Christen Press' siblings and parents so I made up an aunt for her.


	16. Phenyl-what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Kelley have a discussion about Tobin's study session with Christen and Christen and Alex have the same kind of discussion. Hope tries to find Tobin to help with her situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than usual. Hope you like it.

Tobin sits at her desk, right in front of Kelley, tapping her foot anxiously as she watches their teacher passing out their latest test they took. She knew she did bad on it. She's not good at taking tests. She can never sit still in such a quiet space for that long. She was just hoping it wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be.

She always aimed for at least a C-. Kelley plays with the pencil in her hands behind Tobin, thinking about all the information Tobin had told her about last night. As the teacher gets closer to the two, Kelley taps Tobin on her shoulder, a new question popping in her mind. Tobin gives her an annoyed look, glancing back at her.

"If Hope wasn't the one that had bitten you and isn't the Alpha, then who is?" She brings up. Tobin thinks about it for a second before shrugging. "Not sure" She admits. Kelley sighs in disappointment, leaning back. Another question pops up in her head though and she quickly leans fowards again.

"Did the Alpha kill Frank?" Kelley wonders. "Not sure." Tobin shrugs. Kelley leans back in her seat, trying to come up with answers to her own question since her friend wasn't much help to her. Another question pops into her head again and she shoots forward. "Does Pressi's Dad know about the Alpha?" Kelley questions.

"I'm not sure!" Tobin snaps. People look over at her after her outburst and she sighs, turning back to face the front as Kelley scratches her neck awkwardly. The teacher places Kelley's test in front of her and she takes a look at it. She smiles in accomplishment as she sees the big red A on her test. The teacher places Tobin's on her desk and Tobin looks it over.

It wasn't a C- it was a D-. She sighs in defeat, reading the note about having to see her teacher after class. Kelley looks over her shoulder and sees the D-. "You should really study more" Kelley scoffs jokingly. Tobin wasn't in the mood though, throwing the paper down onto her desk. "I was just joking, Tobito. Don't get your panties in a twist. It's just one test. You can easily make that up. I can even help you study" Kelley offers.

"Actually, Christen offered to help me study. I'm going to her house after school since we don't have practice today." Tobin tells Kelley. "Studying, eh?" Kelley smirks, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously. "We're just studying" Tobin denies. "Nope. That's not how that works, Tobs." Kelley shakes her head. "It's not?" Tobin questions confused. "When someone, especially a hot model such as Christen Press, invites you to 'study' at their house, you don't ruin your one chance at actually being laid. I will literally kill you if you don't take your chance" Kelley tells her.

"All right, all right, Kells, just...can you please stop asking me all these questions?" Tobin pleads. "Fine. I won't ask any more questions. Or talk about this Alpha or Hope...Especially Hope...scariest yet sexiest woman I know. Never gonna happen though because she's also a psycho path." Kelley rambles off as Tobin rolls her eyes.

~~~

Hope walks down the school hallways slowly, sweat covering her pale forehead. She was trying to find any sign of Tobin. She needed her help. The bullet wound from the previous night was taking it's toll on her. As the hallways start to empty out, her eyes catch on to Jaelene who was currently digging through her locker.

Hope recognized the girl. She was always mean to Tobin. She approaches the soccer player, as Jaelene starts to close her locker. "Where's Tobin Heath?" Hope asks seriously. Jaelene looks over the woman in front of her, slowly shutting her locker the rest of the way. "Hope Solo? The well known goalkeeper? What do you want with Tobin?" Jaelene asks suspiciously.

"I asked you a question first and I'd like an answer" Hope tells the teenager. Jaelene hums in amusement. "All right, tough girl. Actually, how about I answer you if you answer me and tell me what you're giving her? What is it?" Jaelene looks around the halls, making sure no ones listening before stepping forward. 

"Dianabol? HGH?" Jaelene lists off as Hope continues to stare at her, unamused and annoyed. "Steroids" Hope says, obviously not in the mood. She goes to walk away but Jaelene stops her. "No, Girl Scout cookies. What else would I be talking about?" Jaelene scoffs. "By the way, I suggest you stop sampling whatever you're selling because it is obviously rotting your body." Jaelene adds, looking Hope over.

Hope looks down at her wounded arm which was covered by her leather jacket. She could see and smell the blood dripping from her hand. She balls her hand into a fist before looking up at the annoying and bitchy teen, who was looking at her expectantly. "I'll find her myself" Hope sighs, starting to walk off.

"No, we're not done-" Jaelene grabs Hope's wounded arm, sending pain through Hope. Hope snaps and slams Jaelene's face against the locker, her claws digging into the back of Jaelene's neck. Jaelene winces in pain as Hope pulls her claws out of Jaelene's neck. She quickly walks off down the hallway, not having meant to stab Jaelene. Jaelene rubs her neck in pain, watching after Hope. She pulls her hand away and sees her neck is bleeding.

Hope manages to make it to another hallway and leans against a wall, holding her arm as she tries to use her wold hearing to find Tobin. She hears writing on a chalkboard, and also hears music playing in another area. She also hears a phone call. She continues to use her wolf hearing, trying to hear all through out the school until her ears catch on to one conversation in particular.

"Tobin's coming over? Tonight?" Alex Morgan asks as her and Christen talk in the hallway. "Yeah, we're just gonna study together." Christen nods with a smile. Hope continues to listen in, now, knowing where Tobin would be tonight. She still continues to listen though. "Studying never ends in just studying. It's almost like...getting in a hot tub. Someone will eventually cop a feel." Alex informs her team mate. 

"Wait, but what does that mean?" Christen asks curiously, following after Alex. "What I'm saying is, don't forget to lock the door." Alex advises. Christen looks down in confusion as Alex shakes her head in amusement at her best friend's innocence. "Christen, sweetheart, you don't want your parents walking in on you while you and Tobin are having sex. It's happened to me before and especially if it's two girls, it's real awkward" Alex explains.

Christen just stares after her in shock. "But, Alex, we've only been on one date. Isn't that too early?" Christen asks and Alex scoffs. "Don't be a total prude, just a little taste." Alex waves it off. "B-But, um..." Christen looks around suddenly embarrassed they were having this discussion. "How much is considered a 'little taste'?" She whispers.

"Wow, you really like her, don't you?" Alex asks. "I mean..." Christen sighs in frustration. "I don't know. She's different than the other girls. She doesn't care what anyone thinks. When I first came here, my plan was no boyfriends or girlfriends until I graduate. I knew it would be too stressful with all of my school work and soccer. And I'm always moving. But then, I met Tobin, who also happens to play soccer and is incredible at it, and..." Christen shakes her head, a smile forming on her lips as she thinks of Tobin and her goofy smile. "She's just different.

"I don't know what I'm saying. Hard to explain." Christen waves it off with a humorless laugh. "It's just your brain flooding with Phenylethylamine." Alex shrugs. Christen furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "_Phenyl-what?_" She asks confused. Alex shakes her head. "I'll help you. When's she coming over?" Alex wonders. "After school." Christen answers.

The bell rings and Hope covers in her ears in pain, considering her werewolf hearing was in use. It didn't help that she was right next to the bell. She shakes her head, going to find someway to get to Tobin. Students start exiting the school and Kelley and Allie walk through the doors. "Yeah, she's obviously stressed out about everything." Kelley nods to Allie as they make their way over to Mittens. 

"She'll get used to it eventually" Allie waves it off and Kelley nods in agreement. They both climb into Kelley's car, throwing their bags in the backseat. "They have a new coffee out which I'm totally gonna try" Allie says excitedly as Kelley pulls out of her parking spot. "I'm gonna stick with my same old" Kelley says. "Cortado with whole milk? Borringgg" Allie sighs in exasperation as Kelley shrugs.

Before they can get very far though, Hope steps in front of Mittens, holding out her hand to stop them as the two scream in panic and Kelley slams on the brakes. "Holy..." Allie breathes out. Cars behind them honk at them as Hope continues to stand in front of the car. Tobin hears the commotion as she puts her long board on the ground, ready to skate away. She notices Hope in the middle of the road though, holding her hand out in front of Kelley's car.

"No, no, no. Not here, not now!" Tobin panics, running towards Kelley's car. Hope can't seem to stand up any longer from the wound in her arm and collapses to the ground as Kelley and Allie look at each other shocked and confused. "Why is this woman everywhere?" Kelley complains. Tobin taps on Kelley's driver side door, motioning for her and Allie to get out before running over and kneeling beside Hope.

Allie and Kelley both get out of the car, going to help Tobin "Why are you here?" Tobin asks as cars continue to honk at them. "I've been shot." Hope breathes out. "She's looking pretty bad" Allie comments, glancing back anxiously at the pile up of cars they were causing behind them. Lily and Summer watch from the distance, wondering what their little gang was doing. "Isn't that Hope Solo? The one we saw when we went to go help Tobin?" Lily asks and Summer nods. "Should we help?" Lily asks and Summer nods again.

The two head that way. "Why haven't you healed?" Tobin asks confused. Hope shakes her head. "It was a special kind of bullet. I-I can't" Hope explains. "You mean a silver bullet?" Kelley asks in amazement. "No, you idiot." Hope snaps. Kelley holds her hands up in defense. "Need help?" Lily asks as her Summer come up. The others turn to look at them with wide eyes.

"Hi guys, what are you doing?" Allie panics. "Well, you seemed to have caused a traffic jam and we noticed Hope Solo so we decided to help" Summer shrugs. Tobin shakes her head before turning back to Hope, a thought popping in her head. "Wait a second. That's what the one lady meant when she said 48 hours." Tobin says. Now everyone was confused. Even Hope. "What? Who said that?" Hope wonders.

"Some woman that shot you" Tobin shrugs. Before Hope can think on it, pain floods through her body and she grimaces, her eyes flickering from her regular blue, to the glowing blue of her wolf eyes. "Wow..." Lily and Summer breathe in shock. The other three snap their heads at them as more horns honk. Tobin quickly looks around, making sure no one else was seeing this. "Hope, stop, stop that." Tobin panics.

"I've been trying to tell you, I can't" Hope snaps. "Hope, you need to get up!" Tobin urges her. People were honking at them while others stared on confused, wondering what was going on. Christen, one of the ones waiting for the car to move, climbs out of her car, trying to get a better veiw at what was taking so long. She knew it was Kelley's car considering Kelley was obsessed with it. Jaelene also climbs out of her car, which also had Alex occupying the passenger seat.

Tobin turns to look at the others. "Come on, help me put her in the car" Tobin says and Kelley and Lily both get down to help. They put her in the passenger seat as cars continued to honk at them. Allie gets in the back and Kelley gets in the driver seat as Tobin leans into the passenger to talk to Hope. Summer and Lily talk to Allie and Kelley, wondering why Hope's eyes were like that and what was actually happening as the other two tried to make up excuses.

"You need to find out what kind of bullet they used." Hope tells her. "How?" Tobin asks in disbelief. "She's a Press. She's with them" Hope informs her. "And why would I help you?" Tobin adds. "Because you need me" Hope tell her. Tobin bites her lip, looking off into the distance where she could see Christen walking towards them. "Okay, okay. I'll try." Tobin sighs before turning to look at Kelley. "Get her out of here." Tobin tells them.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Kelley complains. She drives away as Summer and Lily continue to look at them in shock. Before they can ask Tobin anything though, another voice interrupts. "Hey." They all turn to look as Christen approaches. Tobin glances at the other two. "We're not done talking about this Tobin" Lily warns before her and Summer walk away.

"Was that Hope Solo? What was she doing here?" Christen wonders. "Um...Kelley and Allie, were, um...giving her a ride. It's a long story" Tobin chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Didn't you say weren't friends with her?" Christen brings up. "Um, no, not really. But, we're still going to your house to study, right? So, I'll meet you there?" Tobin changes the subject. Christen nods, slowly, still confused. "Great" Tobin smiles widely before kissing her on the cheek and running off to grab her longboard.

Christen walks back to her car, still confused. Jaelene watches Tobin run to grab her longboard. Tobin and her make eye-contact and Tobin pauses as Jaelene stares at her intently. Jaelene climbs back in her car though as Tobin quickly starts skating towards Christen's house. She wanted to try and beat Christen so she could have a little bit of time to maybe search for the bullet before Christen got there. Unfortunately for her though, her and Christen arrive at the same time.

Tobin waves, popping up her longboard as Christen gets out of her car, furrowing her eyebrows at Tobin. She was acting weirder than usual today. "How did-" Christen pauses before shaking her head. "You got here the same time I did." Christen points out. Tobin realizes that that's not possible herself considering Christen took a car and she was on her longboard. "Oh, uh, I guess I did. I know a shortut" Tobin waves it off. "A really short one" Tobin adds as her and Christen walk up to Christen's front door.

"Why are you acting so weird today?" Christen asks the midfielder. Tobin rubs the back of her neck again. "I'm just stressed. You know? About classes and all that shit. I'm not doing as good" She sighs. Christen thinks about it for a minute, a small smiling appearing on her face. "Not doing as well" She corrects. "That's what I'm talking about" Tobin nods as Christen's smile widens. "So, I guess that means we'll be starting with English first?" She jokes as she unlocks her door. "I wouldn't mind" Tobin shrugs, sending her own smile Christen's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering this is the USWNT as well as Teen Wolf, I like to add little scenes or information that actually connect with the players. Like Kelley's car Mittens and Kelley's coffee order and how Tobin and Allie call each other Harry. When Christen and Alex were talking and Alex used that big word Phenylethylamine, I thought of the one video when Christen and Kelley were taking that one quiz and they were talking about Djibouti and Christen had gone "Dji-what?" so I thought it'd be funny to incorporate that into the scene. It's also how I got the name of the chapter ;)Anyways, thoughts, comments? The link is for the video I was talking about and I put at what time it happens as well.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qs22_QEzVs 0:48 is when the question happens.


	17. No Ripped Out Throats Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study time gets heated and Tobin finds out one of Christen's hobbies. Kelley and Allie try to figure out what to do with Hope.

The two step into the Press household. This was the first time Tobin had actually been inside the house. She looks around, a little worriedly. She tries using her senses to see if she can find where they keep their weapons and ammo. Christen must have noticed her worry. "Don't worry, Tobs. No one's gonna be home for a couple hours" Christen reassures her, sending her a smile.

She motions for her to follow. All Tobin does is nod, afraid her voice was gonna give her away. Christen shuts the door behind Tobin before jogging up her stairs, Tobin slowly following behind. She leads Tobin down the hallway to her room, passing by both of her sister's rooms which were empty, both at tennis practice. Christen walks into her bedroom and Tobin shuts the door behind her. 

Tobin could tell Christen seemed a little nervous and she had to admit, she was too. Her mind was flashing back to the conversation she had with Kelley earlier. Christen was more than a hot model. She was a goddess. And for Tobin to think Christen would even want to do anything with her, it didn't seem right.

Christen on the other hand thought the complete opposite. She thought Tobin was the hottest person she'd ever seen. Especially her calves. She knew Tobin felt insecure and she did herself. She had to think back to her and Alex's conversation from earlier. Alex had known Tobin longer than her and according to Alex, Tobin would be too nervous to make the first move so if she wanted anything to happen, she'd have to do it herself.

Tobin looks around Christen's room in wonder, noticing a couple boxes that still have yet to be unpacked. "I'm still working on it." Christen tells the midfielder. "Haven't you been here a little over a month?" Tobin brings up, setting her bag down on the bed. Christen glances back at Tobin as she sets her books on her desk, a small smile on her lips. "Taking my time" She shrugs.

Tobin nods, sending a nervous smile. She turns her back to Christen in favor of getting her books out of her bag. "So, I was thinking we could start with um..." Tobin takes her jacket off as she talks while Christen approaches her from behind, having taken her jacket off as well. "Maybe History" Tobin suggests as she feels a hand grip her arm. She turns back to look at Christen who was closer than she expected.

Christen leans in, starting to give Tobin a kiss. Tobin kisses her back, remembering how Kelley said she was the one who had to make the first move. Well that didn't work out. Tobin leans back once she makes sure they're in front of the bed, not interrupting the make out session. Tobin starts scooting back, pulling away from Christen for a second as Christen gives her a wide grin. 

Tobin scoots back towards the pillows and Christen follows, hovering above Christen as Tobin leans in to kiss her again. Tobin lays back completely as Christen runs her hands through Tobin's hair. Tobin slides her hand down Christen's back, running it over Christen's butt before sliding back up again into Christen's own curly locks. As the two continue to make out, Tobin could feel her heart rate increasing by the second. She was getting worked up.

One of her hands continues to slide over Christen's back. She feels her claws come out and pulls away in a panic as she looks at her hand. She gasps and hides her hand under Christen's blanket. "What's wrong?" Christen worries. "Ummm...nothing. It's just..." Tobin tries to think of an excuse, knowing she was worrying Christen. "I'm just making sure this is something you want to do. I don't want t-to force you or anything." Tobin makes up, but she was also kind of being serious. 

Christen shakes her head with a smile. "You're not forcing me into doing anything. I wanted this. Do you?" Christen's asks, a slight panic in her eyes. A slow smile forms on Tobin's lip. "Is that a serious question, Chris?" Tobin raises any eyebrow at her. Christen giggles before leaning in to kiss her again as Tobin's phone goes off. 

Tobin pulls away after a second, glancing at her phone in her jacket pocket as Christen leans her head on Tobin's shoulder. "Do you need to get that?" Christen asks. "It's probably Kelley. It'll go to voicemail." Tobin waves it off. She starts kissing Christen again. Christen goes to reach for Tobin's phone to turn it off herself. "Wait!" Tobin panics, her hand grabbing onto Christen's. She notices her claws were now gone. Christen sighs, slowly climbing off of Tobin as Tobin silently curses herself for ruining the moment.

"I should actually answer that. Probably important." Tobin says, sitting up and getting her phone. She reads the text from Kelley asking if she had found the bullet yet. Meanwhile, in Mittens, Kelley drives towards Hope's house with a scowl on her face while Allie sits in the back, equally annoyed. They were supposed to be getting coffee but now they had to deal with Hope.

Hope slowly takes off her leather jacket with a grunt before leaning back against the seat in pain. Kelley checks her phone and sees she got a text from Tobin telling her she needed more time. Kelley sighs in annoyance, throwing her phone down. "Please don't get any blood on my seats, okay? Just a couple more minutes" Kelley tells her. "A couple more minutes til what?" Hope asks weakly.

"Until we get to your house" Kelley says in a duh tone. "What? We can't go there." Hope denies. Kelley looks at her confused as Allie leans forward, giving her an equally confused look. "Why can't we go to your house? No teenagers allowed?" Allie asks. "I can't protect myself right now." Hope says, sending Allie a glare. Kelley sighs before pulling her car over. She shuts her car off before turning fully in her seat to look at Hope.

"What if Tobin doesn't find the bullet?" Kelley snaps. "Are you dying?" Allie adds. Hope shakes her head. "Not yet. I have a last resort." Hope tells them, breathing heavily. "A last resort? What last resort??" Kelley asks incredulously. Hope pulls up her sleeve, showing off her bullet wound and both Allie and Kelley look away in digust, both being too squeamish for that, especially Allie. "What the fuck is that?" Kelley asks, trying not to gag at the sight.

"Is that contagious?" Allie asks in disgust. "I think you should just get out. Al and I were supposed to be getting coffee" Kelley tells her, using a shooing motion to get her out of the car. Hope doesn't move though, instead just taking another shaky breath. "You better start this car. Now" Hope demands. Kelley's head snaps towards her. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say, especially looking like this" Kelley motions up and down Hope.

"If I wanted to, I could drag your little werewolf ass out of this car and leave you laying in the middle of the road to get run over!" Kelley exclaims. Hope just stares at her with an unamused expression. "Start the car, or I'll rip your throats out...with my teeth" Hope threatens. Kelley stares at her for another second as Allie sinks into the back nervously. Kelley finally sighs and starts her car back up reluctantly, driving away.

Tobin decides to turn her phone off, not wanting to annoy Christen anymore. "All right, I turned it off. I'm sorry about that, Chris." Tobin says as Christen moves to sit next to Tobin. Tobin glances down at a box beside Christen's bed and notices a picture of Christen's Dad along with another woman. She recognized her from the previous night. The one who shot Hope.

Tobin grabs the pitcure frame out of the box and looks it over, pointing at the woman. "Who is this?" She wonders. "Oh, it's my Dad's sister. Aubrey. I like to think of her as my sister though. Better than the annoying ones I've got" Christen scoffs. Tobin nods, staring at the photo intensely. "She just got here last night, actually." Christen adds. "Last night?" Tobin asks, her mind going back to last night.

"Yeah, she had some sort of car trouble." Christen shrugs but Tobin knew that was probably a lie she was fed. "Well, she looks familiar" Tobin comments. "She did use to live here. Maybe you two ran into each other once?" Christen says. Tobin nervously glances at Christen, who was looking at the picture. Tobin glances into the box the picture had come from and notices some black and white pictures. "You take these?" Tobin questions, looking them over.

"Yeah, when I was trying to be a photographer" Christen laughs. "I like them. A little blurry though. But they're good" Tobin says playfully. "Give me those. They're nowhere near good" Christen says, taking them from Tobin. "I stopped when I finally realized how bad I was. Bad lighting, not good" Christen denies, looking over the pictures. Tobin looks into the box and also sees some paintings as well. She pulls it out, looking it over. It was a picture of some flowers.

"That was when I decided to try being an artist. Really bad, I know" Christen says, snatching it out of Tobin's hands as Tobin smiles in amusement at how embarrassed Christen was getting. She sees a folder that says Poetry on it, written in neat letters. "That was when I wanted to try poetry. I can't even think of a word to describe how bad it was" Christen scoffs and Tobin chuckles. "Why'd you try so many things?" Tobin asks curiously.

"It was around that time where I wasn't really interested in soccer like my family. So I tried out new things. But in the end, I knew I couldn't give up soccer. It's special to me" She smiles. Tobin smiles as well. "Did you ever find anything you're good at besides soccer?" Tobin wonders. Christen thinks about it for a second. "I did, actually. But you have to promise me you won't laugh" Christen tells her seriously.

"Okay" Tobin agrees. "Promise?" Christen asks. "Just show me, Chris" Tobin whines. Christen grabs Tobin's hand, leading her down the stairs. She opens the door leading into the garage. "I was really good as a kid, nationally ranked actually, and my dad kept encouraging me to continue but I was way better at soccer." Christen explains, walking into the garage. Tobin follows, looking around the garage, covered in boxes and other things.

"You do promise you won't laugh at me?" Christen asks. "Yep" Tobin answers distractedly. Tobin glances at Christen and has to take a second glance as she notices Christen holding a bow up at her, looking ready to shoot her. She jumps back in surprise. "What the hell are you holding?" Tobin answers nervously, holding her hands up defensively. "A compound bow, which by the way, isn't loaded so it can't be that harmful" Christen teases.

"So, you're good at archery then. Great" Tobin mutters the last part under her breath. Christen sets the bow down before looking back at Tobin. "You said you wouldn't laugh" Christen reminds her. "Definitely not..." Tobin's eyes catch on to something. "laughing" She finishes off as she looks behind the car where loads of ammo and guns were behind a gated wall. Tobin slowly approaches, looking for any sign of the bullet that was used on Hope as Christen notices where she's staring.

"Yeah, I should probably explain. We're not some gun-crazed family, I promise. My Dad's job is to sell firearms to the law enforcement." Christen explains but Tobin knew his real job. "Oh, um, cool." Tobin nods, slowly. "Um...are you planning on joining the family business?" Tobin questions nervously. "Not sure. What do you think? Would I look hot holding a gun?" Christen raises an eyebrow, grabbing Tobin's hands and pulling her closer.

Tobin smiles, their faces inches apart. "You'd be hotter without" Tobin admits, leaning in. The kiss was slow, but not for long. They hear the garage door open and Christen quickly pulls away, pulling Tobin to hide behind the car so they couldn't be seen. Cody walks in, carrying a box into the garage. "Cody! Come help with the God damn groceries!" They hear Aubrey yell from the kitchen. "In a second!" Cody calls back as the two soccer players hold their breaths.

Cody appears in front of them, leaning against the car. "Mind helping?" Cody asks, a serious look on his face. They both quickly nod their heads, guilty looks on their faces. "Sure thing" Tobin answers. Cody smiles with a nod before walking off as the two look at each other with a sigh. They both start helping bring the groceries in. Tobin grabs the last bag out of the trunk, handing it to Cody at the front door. "Thanks" Cody nods. Tobin gets a text, remembering she had turned on her phone.

She checks it and sees it's from Allie. 'Hope looking really bad'. Tobin glances up as Christen walks out to stand in front of Tobin as Cody stands there, watching the two carefully. "So, are we still studying?" Tobin wonders. "She'll be fine on her own." Cody says before Christen can say anything. Tobin nods awkwardly, looking back at Christen. "Um..then I'll see you later?" Tobin asks hopefully. "At school." Cody adds. Christen rolls her eyes as Aubrey watches from her car, closing her trunk.

"Of course" Tobin nods. She drops her long board to the ground. "Wait, Tobs..." "Eh, eh, you, on your board, you, inside" Cody tells the two before they can even say goodbye. Christen sighs sadly, starting to walk inside. "Come on, Cody" They suddenly hear and see Aubrey walking up to them. "Really? They were just making out in the garage. Not shooting porn." Aubrey says as both teenagers look down at the ground, cheeks heating up.

Aubrey turns to look at Tobin, placing her hand on her shoulder. "You, with the adorable brown eyes, get off your board. You're staying for dinner" Aubrey tells her. She sends Christen a smile before walking into the house. Christen glances at Tobin before following after her aunt. Cody sighs, turning to look at Tobin, who had her hands shoved in her pockets, one foot still on the long board.

"You eat meat?" Cody asks. Tobin nods her head. Cody motions her into the house. Tobin slowly walks up the stairs. "You sure you don't mind?" Tobin asks hesitantly. "Not at all." Cody says, putting an arm around Tobin's shoulders. "This could give us a chance to get to know each other" Cody smiles, leading Tobin inside. That only just makes Tobin more nervous though.


	18. Awkward Family Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin has to sit through an awkward and grueling dinner with the Press family, also trying to find the bullet while Allie and Kelley are stuck trying to figure out what to do with the injured Hope.

All Tobin could hear besides her rapidly beating heart was the sound of forks scraping against plates and dishes clanking. She was extremely nervous, having dinner with werewolf hunters. She reaches for her glass of water, taking another sip. She lost count of how many times she had done that. Apparently though, Stacy Press hadn't.

"Would you like something besides water, Tobin?" Stacy wonders, snapping Tobin out of it. "Uh..no thank you. Water is fine with me" Tobin answers her. She was sat in between Christen and Tyler with Stacy sat on Tyler's end and Cody sat on Christen's end. Channing and Aubrey were sat across from them.

"We could get you some beer" Cody offers causing everyone to give Cody a confused look. Cody just looks at Tobin expectantly as Christen sighs, looking down at her plate while the others all roll their eyes. Cody always did this whenever one of the girls had their significant other over for dinner.

"N-no, thank you. I'm good." Tobin answers nervously, setting her glass down. "What about a shot of tequila?" Cody suggests. "Dad" Christen chimes in, giving him a look. "Seriously?" She asks in disbelief as Tobin stays frozen in her seat. Cody ignores her though, looking at Tobin again. Tobin was bouncing her leg nervously as he continues to interrogate her, making sure she didn't say the wrong thing.

"You don't drink, Tobin?" Cody wonders. "No. I'm under-age." Tobin denies. "That usually doesn't stop many teenagers" Stacy chimes in as Christen puts her fork down. "But it should." Tobin tells them, grabbing for her glass again as Tyler scoffs. "Good answer. Well played, Tobin. Total lie though. You may actually survive the night" Aubrey chimes in playfully. 

Tobin goes to take another sip as Cody turns back to her. "Ever smoke pot?" He asks as Tobin almost chokes on her drink while Christen stares at him in disbelief. "Okay, slow down. Changing the channel before things turn dark." Aubrey laughs, giving her brother a pointed look. 

"Tobin, Christen told us you play with her on the soccer team." Aubrey brings up and a slow smile appears on her face at the thought of soccer. "I know all of these folks are soccer nuts but I have no clue about any of it. How do you play?" Aubrey wonders. "You basically just go around, passing it to your team mates and trying to get it into the goal. It's all about teamwork" Tobin explains. 

"But there's more to it then that, isn't there?" Cody chimes in, fixing Tobin with a stare. Tobin gulps nervously. "Well there are 11 players that go out onto the field. A goalkeeper, defenders, midfielders and fowards." Christen adds, trying to relieve Tobin from some of the tension. Tobin nods in agreement as her phone goes off. She takes a peak at it from under the table and see it's from Kelley, telling her to call her. 

"What position do you play, Tobin?" Aubrey wonders. Tobin looks back up at her. "I play midfield." Tobin tells her and Aubrey nods. "Sounds complicated. I like it" She whispers, looking at Cody. "Tobin's amazing too. She can do so many cool tricks with the ball. Everyone saw her our last game. Wasn't she good?" Christen smiles over at Tobin as Tobin feels her face start to heat up at Christen's praise. "She was fine." Cody shrugs.

Christen ignores him though, turning to look at Aubrey. "She scored two goals and assisted the winning shot." Christen tells her as Aubrey smiles over at Tobin. "That may be true, but she didn't start helping until the last couple minutes" Cody chimes in. Christen still continues to ignore him, leaning foward to look at her aunt. "One of her shots had ripped right through the net. I'd never seen anyone do that before" Christen explains, grabbing her glass to take a drink as well.

Tobin still continues to blush as she rubs the back of her neck. "Well, I think maybe the netting was weak if it ripped that easily" Cody brushes it off. Christen sets her glass down in frustration and leans back in her chair. Tobin uses her wolf hearing to listen to Christen's heartbeat, beating loudly in her chest. Tobin reaches out and grabs Christen's hand under the table which was gripping her arm chair, intertwining their fingers together to ease the tension.

"In my opinion, no one is as good as Christen at soccer. You should have seen her the first day at practice. She was scoring goal after goal. Though I did see her trip over the ball once" Tobin adds. Christen beams over at her as Cody looks between the two. Aubrey chuckles at the last statement. 

~~~

Kelley, Allie and Hope sit in Mittens on the side of the road as they talk to Tobin on the phone. "What are we supposed to do with her?" Kelley asks in aggravation as it began to get darker, night time coming. "Take her somewhere" Tobin says as she paces down a hallway while she talks to them, having stepped away from the dinner table. "Oh, by the way, she's starting to smell!" Allie says, leaning up to talk into the phone as Hope sends the two a look.

"Smell? Like what?" Tobin asks confused. "Like death" Kelley tells her as Hope continues to glare at the two. "Okay, take her to my job. The clinic." Tobin tells them. "What about your boss, though?" Kelley brings up. "She should be gone by now. We keep a spare key in the box behind the dumpster out back." Tobin explains as Kelley sighs.

"You're not gonna believe where she wants us to take you" Kelley says, handing her phone off to Hope. "Have you found it?" Hope asks. "How am I supposed to find _ one _ bullet in this place? They have, literally a million." Tobin tells her. "If you don't find the bullet, I'm dead." Hope tells her. "That wouldn't be a bad thing" Tobin mutters.

"Well, think about this. The Alpha had called you out against your will. She'll do it again. And when that happens, it'll be either you kill with her or you get killed. If you wanna stay alive, you need me. Now, find that bullet" Hope tells her before hanging up. Tobin sighs, pocketing her phone. She contemplates going back to the table as she looks at all the doors in the hallway, her eyes locked on to the garage door where she saw all of the bullets and guns earlier.

She goes to open it but an alarm starts suddenly going off, causing her to quickly shut it which causes the alarm to stop. She hears someone clear their throat behind her and she snaps her head around, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "You look like a lost puppy." Aubrey comments with a smirk. "Uh...I-I was just looking for the bathroom" She quickly makes up. "The bathroom?" Aubrey asks, crossing her arms, nodding her head behind Tobin at the garage door.

"Does that look like a bathroom to you?" She asks. Tobin glances back at the door and sees the alarm next to it. "No" Tobin mumbles as Aubrey shakes her head no as well. She points at another door down the hall. "The guest bedroom has a bathroom." Aubrey informs her. Tobin nods. "Thank you" She smiles nervously, glancing at the garage door before walking towards the guest bedroom. She glances back to see Aubrey watching her.

Aubrey motions for her to go and she opens the door into the dark room, flipping on the light switch. She glances back at Aubrey again and Aubrey sends her one more glance before walking away. Tobin looks around the room, wondering what she was gonna do now, when her eyes land on a mysterious black bag halfway shoved under the bed, just barely sticking out.

She glances out into the hallway, getting a scent of gunpowder from the bag before quietly shutting the bedroom door, leaving it open just a crack. She didn't want Aubrey checking up on her again, seeing her digging through a bag. She gets down onto the floor, unzipping the bag and peaking inside. She digs through it a little, noticing an unopened package of a miniature vibrator in it causing her to grimace.

She finds a black case and opens it up, seeing it packed with bullets. A small wooden box in the middle catches her attention though. She opens it up, noticing a bullet missing from it. She takes one out, looking it over, looking over the tip of it which was causing her eyes to flash their amber color. This was it. The one Hope needed. She quickly slips it into her pocket, glancing back at the ajar door.

She closes up the box, noticing writing on top of it. Acónito napelo azul nórdico. She types it into google translate from Spanish to English on her phone and the definition comes up as Nordic blue monkshood. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion, not knowing what that meant. She places the box back into the black case, glancing at the door again, putting her phone back into her pocket.

She closes the black case, placing it back in the bag and zipping the bag up, putting it back where she found it. Kelley and Allie get the clinic opened and Hope moves past them into it as Allie gets a text. She checks her phone as Kelley peaks over her shoulder while Hope flops down weakly on some bags of dogfood. "Ever heard of Northern Blue Monkshood before?" Kelley asks, looking over at Hope.

"Rare form of Wolfsbane. She has to get me the bullet." Hope tells them. "Why?" Allie wonders. "I'll die without it" Hope informs them. "That turned dark" Kelley comments and Allie nods in agreement. Meanwhile, Tobin finally makes her way back into the dining room, wanting to get out of there as quick as possible so she could get away from this awkward dinner. She felt bad, like she was using Christen though she wasn't.

"Hey, I should really get going" Tobin tells the Press' as she walks into the room. "Thank you for the amazing dinner" Tobin says, looking at Stacy. "No way. You're staying for dessert so I can learn more about you. Now, sit" Aubrey tells her. Tobin internally groans. Just what she needed. More awkward dinner time. "All right" She sighs, taking a seat in her chair as Christen sends her an apologetic smile.

"Christen was just telling us about your job and how you work for a veterinarian." Stacy explains. "Yeah, I told them how you helped the dog I hit" Christen tells Tobin. "Yeah" Tobin nods as her phone chimes, a text from Allie telling her to get there immediately. "What does your boss think of these animal attacks?" Cody wonders curiously. Tobin quickly looks up at him.

"Any theories?" He questions. "Everyone just thinks it's a mountain lion." Tobin shrugs. Aubrey laughs, gaining her attention. "Must be a pretty big mountain lion." Aubrey scoffs. Stacy smirks over at Aubrey before turning to look at Tobin. "What about you, Tobin? What do you think it is?" She asks. "Not sure. We normally just get cats and dogs but nothing that rabid." Tobin shrugs again, feeling anxious at where the conversation was going.

"You've never had to deal with a rabid dog?" Cody chimes in. Tobin quickly shakes her head as Cody nods. "I grew up around a lot of dogs. One got rabies from a bat. Transferred through the bite. People think that rabid dogs just suddenly go crazy. But I know, it's a lot more gradual" Cody explains. Tobin's leg starts bouncing nervously as the others just listen to the story, three out of the six Press' knowing all about hunting werewolves, one new to it (Tyler), and of course, Tobin, who was actually a werewolf.

"The first stage, subtle changes in behavior, restless, miserable...it's the next stage that everyone knows-the furious phase." As Cody explains all of this, he keeps his eyes locked on to Tobin. "That's when the attack comes. Any moving object in their sight. Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break it's own teeth, trying to chew through the bars?" Tobin shakes her head.

"It'll even rear back and snap it's own spine. Could you imagine the amount of force it'd have to use to do that? It's character reversal. A completely harmless animal, turned into a vicious killer. Just from one bite." Cody explains. Tobin gulps nervously. "But it died, didn't it?" Channing chimes in. "Yeah, because your grandfather had shot it" Stacy Press nods. "He wanted to put it out of it's misery" Christen shrugs.

"No, because it was too dangerous. Anything that out of control would be better off dead" Cody corrects. His eyes flick over to look at Tobin again. Dessert had definitely taken a dark turn. But what did she expect, eating dinner with a family of werewolf hunters. Kelley and Allie lead Hope into the back room of the clinic as Hope gets her shirt off while Kelley turns on the lights.

Hope leans weakly against the examination table, her whole arm covered in black and purple veins, the bullet wound looking incredibly worse. "That really doesn't look that bad. Maybe try some Echinacea and a good night sleep and that'd do the trick" Kelley waves it off as her and Allie stand across from Hope. "When it reaches my heart, I'll die." Hope pants, moving to dig through the drawers.

"Have you ever heard of the word positivity? Or is that just not in your vocab?" Kelley sasses. "If she doesn't make it in time with the bullet, last resort" Hope says, continuing to dig through drawers. "What's the last resort?" Allie wonders. Hope suddenly pulls out a handsaw, showing it to them. "One of you is gonna cut off my arm." Hope informs them. "What??" "No way!!" They both start to protest.

Christen carries Tobin's bag down the steps as Tobin waits at the bottom of the stairs. Tobin puts her jacket on as Christen makes it to the bottom, handing off the bag to Tobin. "I'm sorry, Tobs." Christen apologizes. "For what?" Tobin wonders, flinging the backpack over her shoulders. "For having to sit through the worst, most awkward dinner in the history of awkward family dinners" Christen rambles as they two slowly walk towards the front door.

Christen leans against the front door as Tobin just smiles at Christen. "It wasn't the worst." Tobin denies, looking up in deep throught. "I sat through a dinner once where my parents told us they were getting a divorce. This is definitely a close second though" Tobin tells her. Christen just smiles before getting closer to Tobin, grabbing her by her hoodie and bringing her closer.

Tobin glances over and notices Cody watching them from the kitchen. "Your dad's watching us" Tobin whispers to Christen, still looking over at him. "Good." Christen shrugs, smiling at her before bringing her into a searing kiss. They don't let it last that long, considering her Dad was watching though. They smile at each other and Tobin goes to open the door but gets stopped by Christen's aunt.

"Hold up a second" Aubrey says, walking towards the two. "What's wrong?" Christen wonders as they both turn to look at her. "Uh, I have a question for Tobin actually." Aubrey says. "Me?" Tobin asks confused. "Yes, you" Aubrey nods, reaching past and shutting the front door. Christen crosses her arms, looking at her aunt confused. "Sure" Tobin answers timidly.

Aubrey chuckles, sticking her hands in her pockets before looking at Tobin. "What did you take from my bag?" Aubrey questions. Tobin's heart drops at the question. She was caught. Aubrey had caught her. Christen looks away, sighing. "What?" Tobin asks, trying to keep her voice steady so she doesn't give anything away. "You know, my bag? What'd you take from it?" Aubrey repeats as Christen itches the back of her neck nervously.

Tobin looks over at Christen confused. "Do you want me to repeat the question, enunciate more clearly?" Aubrey wonders. "What's happening? What are you talking about?" Cody comes over, standing next to his sister and looking at her curiously. Christen stops leaning against the wall, gaining Tobin's attention who was as stiff as a board, contemplating on just running out of the house.

Christen sends her a nervous and apologetic look. "Well, my bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. Tobin goes in to use the bathroom, she leaves, it's open again" Aubrey explains. Tobin could have sworn she had shut it before she left though. "She didn't take-" Christen gets cut off by Aubrey again though. "Something was taken from my bag. Now look, I hate to accuse you of anything, Tobin, because I do love those adorable brown eyes" Aubrey compliments and Tobin send a nervous smile her way.

"But, I'm not sure if you're a klepto, if maybe you're curious, or-or" Aubrey chuckles. "If you you're just plain stupid. But answer the question" Aubrey tells her as Christen rolls her eyes. "What did you take?" Aubrey asks as her and Cody stare at Tobin intensely. "Nothing. I swear." Tobin lies. Aubrey bites her lip, unsatisfied with the answer while Cody just continues to stare at her as Tobin can hear her own heart beat drumming in her ears.

"You wouldn't mind proving it, would you?" Aubrey asks. "Seriously?" Christen asks in disbelief. "Why don't you show us what's in your pockets?" Aubrey asks her and Tobin knows she's screwed. They're about to find out everything. That she's a werewolf, she's helping out Hope, everything. "Dad?" Christen tries to protest, hoping her Dad would put a stop to this. Cody gives her a look before he turns to look at Tobin again.

"Come on, Tobin. Prove me wrong" Aubrey urges. "Okay, I'll prove you wrong." Christen finally speaks up as Channing and Tyler, stand on the overlooking hallway, watching everything go down. "It uh..it wasn't Tobin going through your bags, It was me" Christen tells them. "You?" Aubrey asks and Christen nods as Tobin looks at her confused.

Christen holds something up and Tobin's jaw drops in shock. There, in her hands, was the mini vibrator Tobin saw in Aubrey's bag earlier, now out of the package. "Was that for-" Tobin says, motioning between herself and Christen in shock. Christen nods, both teens cheeks heating up. Tyler and Channing stare down at them in shock and amusment, totally planning on teasing Christen for it later.

Aubrey looks down at the ground awkwardly as Cody gives Aubrey a look before giving his daughter a look as well. They finally let Tobin leave and Tobin takes that as her chance to get the hell out of there. She picks up her board, starting to move towards the sidewalk to get to the clinic as quick as possible. She drops her board to the ground, placing one foot on it and glances back at the house, grinning to herself at the thought of Christen wanting to have sex with her. She couldn't believe that just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christen, you sly dog. What'd you think of the chapter? I was thinking about setting up an update schedule for this book but then I realized, I'm never gonna be able to stick with it because I'm bad at that kind of stuff, lmao. So, I'll just continue to post whenever I feel up to it. I mean, it's not like I take forever to update...most of the time...I guess.


	19. Video Store Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope shows Tobin something the Press' did. Alex and Jaelene have a run in with the Alpha at a video store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments last chapter. Really appreciative. Love reading your comments. :)

Hope slides over the handsaw to Kelley and Allie before tying the rubber strip over her arm. Kelley picks it up, looking it over. She clicks the button and it turns on before she clicks it off real quick as the two soccer players freak out. "Jesus..." "Oh, my God" The two panic. "What happens if you bleed to death?" Kelley quickly asks.

"I won't. If it works, it'll heal." Hope tells them, the rubber band in between her teeth to help her tie it over her bicep. Kelley and Allie shared worried glances. "Hope, I-I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to do this. Either of us" Allie tells her. "Why not?" She asks. "Because of the cutting through the flesh and the sawing of the bone" "And especially the blood!" Allie adds and Kelley nods in agreement, the both of them feeling sick to their stomachs.

Hope looks at the two in disbelief. "You faint at the sight of blood? The both of you?" "No" "Yes" Hope looks at Allie, rolling her eyes. "But I might if I see a chopped off arm" Kelley adds to her statement. Hope sighs and shakes her head. "Okay, how about this? Either one of you cuts off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your heads" Hope threatens.

"All right, I am not buying any of your threats-" Kelley gets cut off as Hope grabs a hold of her shirt from across the table, yanking her closer. "Oh, my God. Yep, Totally. I get it. I'll do it" Kelley begins to panic. Hope suddenly leans over the side of the table and pukes up this black goop. The two look at it in disgust. "What the fuck is that?" Kelley asks in disgust.

"My body is trying to heal itself" Hope breathes weakly. "One of you has to do it now" Hope tells them, leaning her head against the table. Allie and Kelley look at each other in a panic. "Hope, I don't think we can" Allie tries to tell her. "Do it already!" Hope demands. "All right. Okay." Kelley breathes out, grabbing the handsaw. She holds it up against Hope's arm, a little bit below where the band was tied.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God" Allie starts freaking out. "Okay, here we go" Kelley says, bracing herself. "Harry! Kelley!" They all hear from the front of the clinic. Kelley pauses as they both look. "Tobin?" Kelley asks hopefully. Tobin comes into view, seeing the sight before her. Allie looked ready to pass out, Kelley had the handsaw at Hope's arm and Hope was leaned weakly against the table.

"What the hell is happening?" Tobin asks confused. Allie and Kelley, especially Kelley, both sigh in relief as Kelley sets the saw down. "You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" Kelley tells her. "Do you have it?" Hope asks Tobin. Tobin takes the bullet out of her pocket, handing it to Hope. Hope stands up, looking it over. "What are you gonna do with it?" Allie wonders.

"I'm gonna..." Hope doesn't get to finish as she passes out, collapsing to the floor, dropping the bullet as well. "No" Tobin panics as the bullet rolls under a table, dropping into the vent. Tobin reaches her fingers in the slits, trying to get the bullet but can't quite reach it as Allie and Kelley try and get Hope awake again. "Tobs, what the hell do we do?" Kelley asks.

"I don't know" Tobin says as she continues to try and grab the bullet, her fingers almost touching it but not quite. "She's not waking up" Allie panics. "She's dead. I think she's dead" Kelley says. "Just gimme a second!" Tobin tells the two, her middle finger just touching it. She squeezes her eyes shut, willing her claws to come out.

Her claws grow out and she slowly grabs it, getting a good hold on it. She slowly brings it up and back through the slit. She looks at it in relief. "I got it" She quickly announces, standing up. Kelley and Allie look back down at Hope, who was still unconscious. "Don't kill me" Kelley pleads before balling her hand into a fist and punching Hope in the face.

She didn't expect Hope's jawline to hurt her though and she clutches her fist in pain. "Damn" Kelley mutters. Tobin and Kelley help the werewolf off the floor, leaning her back up against the examination table. Tobin hands Hope the bullet. Hope uses her teeth to take the tip off. She dumps the gunpowder out on the table. She takes out the lighter she had put in her pocket when she was looking for the saw and lights the gunpowder on fire.

The gunpowder sparks, a blue mist coming from it. Hope sweeps the gunpowder into her hand and takes a deep breath before putting it right on the bullet wound. The others look at her in disbelief as she groans out in pain. She screams out, falling onto the floor and rolling around in pain as the other three give each other looks. They watch as all of the black and purple veins start to disappear back underneath the skin and the bloody bullet wound disappears.

"That...was..." "Disgusting?" Allie asks. "Cool" Kellley corrects. Tobin and Allie both give her a look as Hope sits up. "Are you better now?" Tobin asks Hope. "Besides the agonizing pain" Hope nods and Kelley rolls her eyes. "I guess the ability to use sarcasm means you're okay" Kelley says, causing Hope to send a glare in her direction as she stands up.

"Look, we saved your life. That means you're gonna leave us alone. Okay? And if not, then I'll go back to Christen's dad, and I'll tell him everyth-" "You trust them? You think they can help you?" Hope suddenly cuts Tobin off. "Sure, why not? A lot nicer than you are." Tobin says. "Let me show you exactly how nice they are" Hope scoffs. "What does that mean?" Allie asks. 

~~~

Hope parks her car in front of a hospital care center. Tobin was confused why they were here. The two werewolves climb out of the car. "What are we doing here?" Tobin wonders but Hope ignores her, walking towards the building and Tobin goes to catch up with her.

Tobin follows Hope into the building and down the hallway, passing patients rooms. Hope stops in front of one of the rooms, quietly opening the door. The room's light was turned off. Tobin peaks into the room and notices a figure sat near the far corner, slumped in a wheel chair, staring off into space.

Hope stops in front of the person, a woman, and looks her over sadly. The could only see half of her face. Tobin looks between the woman and Hope. The woman looked familiar. "Who is she?" Tobin finally asks after a couple moments of silence. "My aunt" Hope tells her.

"Tracy Ducar" She adds. Tobin's eyes light up in realization. Of course she looked familiar. She had played for the National Team. Also happened to be a goalkeeper. No wonder Hope had been so good. She hadn't realized the two were related. "Is she...you know...a werewolf?" Tobin brings up. "She was" Hope nods. "Now she's barely even human" She adds after a second.

Tobin looks between the two. "A couple years ago, my sister and I had gone to school, our house had caught on fire. 11 people were trapped inside. She was the only one who survived" Hope explains in a montone voice. "Okay... but how do you know it was the Press' who caused the fire?" Tobin brings up uncertainly.

Hope sighs, glancing at the teenager. "Because, they are the only ones who knew about us." Hope brings up. "Well, maybe they had a reason" Tobin shrugs, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Hope fully turns to look at her, incredulously. "What reason would cause someone to murder people in a fire?" Hope asks.

She reaches for the wheelchair and turns it towards them. "Tell me what justifies this" Hope says, showing the other side of Tracy. Tracy's head flops down, showing off her scarred and burnt face. Tobin looks on in shock. "They say that they'll only kill an adult and only with 100% proof, but there were people in my family that weren't even werewolves in that fire."

"This is what they do. It's what Christen will do too" Hope adds. "What are you two doing? How did you get in here?" They hear and look back towards the door where Tracy's nurse was stood, looking at the two. "Actually, we were just leaving" Hope says, walking past Tobin, and dragging the girl along as Tobin stares back at Tracy. She couldn't believe they'd ever do something like that. Would Christen really do something like this? There's no way. She was an absolute sweetheart. Right?

~~~

Christen sneaks out onto her front porch, her phone in her hand. She needed some alone time after she got a talking to from her parents, mostly her Dad and her sisters constant teasing. "Uh...hey, Toby. I was hoping to get to talk to you before you went to sleep" Christen sighs as she thinks of what to say to her voicemail.

"Um...I really wanted to say sorry about earlier...again, you know, with the worst dinner, well second worse, and with my aunt. So, please call me" Christen cringes at her awkwardness before ending the voicemail with a sigh. She felt upset and embarrassed about her family. She thought they totally ruined her chances with Tobin all together.

She turns to head back inside but as her foot pivots, she hear a weird crunch under her feet. She looks down and moves her foot, noticing what looked to be gunpowder. She furrows her eyebrows in confusion, glancing up at her aunt's car and noticing little pieces of something on the windowsill.

She walks forward, picking up a bigger piece and looking it over. It was broken glass. She examines it confused, noticing the perfectly fine driver's side window. It was almost as if the window had been broken recently but her aunt had gotten it replaced. Her mind wanders back to the other night when both her Dad and Aubrey had told her and Channing two different things with the car. Something suspicious was going on here.

She keeps the piece of glass, slipping it into her pocket, thinking of whether or not she should bring it up to Channing. Meanwhile, in the living room, Cody sits on the couch, leaning foward, another drink in his hand as Aubrey paces. "The one that attacked me was pretty big. It had width and power. But the one that I had shot was more lean and fast" Aubrey explains as Cody leans back, listening to his sister.

"That was probably Hope Solo." Cody informs her. "You sure?" Aubrey asks. "Mostly" Cody nods, taking a sip. "How do you know there's only two?" Aubrey brings up. "We don't yet. But...if Hope is still alive, she could lead us to the Alpha" Cody explains as Aubrey bends down to turn on the gas for the fireplace. Aubrey stands back up with a nod.

"Take the pack leader, take the pack" Aubrey smiles. "And we do it following the code" Cody adds with a pointed look. Aubrey scoffs, shaking her head. "You and the code" "There's a code for a reason, Bree" Cody tells her seriously. "Of course" Aubrey nods, lighting a match. She smirks over at her brother, tossing it in the fireplace and lighting it. "I always make sure to play by the rules" Aubrey adds with a wink and Cody rolls his eyes.

~~~

Jaelene and Alex pull up in front of the movie store, both trying to decide on a movie to watch. Both girls had their minds set on a specific movie but neither would agree. "Listen, _Hoosiers_ isn't just the best basketball movie ever made, but in my opinion it's the best sports movie ever made" Jaelene tries to make a point.

"No" Alex denies, not having it as she parks the car. "Come on, Al. It has Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper. Who doesn't like them?" Jaelene says. "Nope" Alex once again disagrees. Jaelene clenches her jaw in anger. "Alex, please. You'll like it" Jaelene begs. "No" Alex disagrees again.

"I'm not watching _Mean Girls_ again!" She yells in frustration. Alex finally turns to look at her, giving her _the look_. A few minutes later, Hinkle sighs as she looks around the movie aisles, the sound of a phone ringing in the distance. "Can someone help me find _Mean Girls_?" She looks around the deserted movie store.

"Hello! Anybody working here?" She calls out, getting no answer in return. "Is this a joke?" She sighs. She continues to look around, her eyes catching on to something in the distance, causing her to freeze. She sees what looks to be shoes on the ground, just out from behind one of the rows. She could see legs attached to them as well, meaning someone was on the ground.

She slowly moves forward, cautiously. She carefully peaks behind the row, eyes traveling up the legs stopping short of the collar of the person. It looked like the worker's throat had been slashed in. His head laid limp, dried, dark blood all over his throat, having leaked onto his shirt. She gasps in horror, starting to back away, hitting a ladder in the process, which knocks into a light, causing the electricity to go in and out, before finally turning off fully.

Alex, however, doesn't notice, too busy on her phone as she sits in the car, her music blasting through the speaker. She didn't really care much either. Jaelene stands up, looking around, hearing a growl come from behind her. She slowly turns around, spotting a hunched over figure.

She quickly hides behind one of the shelves, trying to keep her breathing steady. She decides to take a peak, not finding the beast anywhere. The beast suddenly moves across the row and she hides again, shutting her eyes tightly, shaking in fear. Some of the movies fall on top of her but she doesn't seem to care. She takes another peak and hears a slam, causing her to hide again.

Shelves start falling and she tries to jump out of the way before it crushes her. She almost makes it out but it falls onto her legs, stopping her from going very far. She groans in pain, trying to move, but only making the pain worse as she hears another growl. The thing was right above her. Her eyes widen and she stays as still as possible, not wanting to move, waiting for the thing to do to her what it did to the worker.

She feels claws running over the back of her neck as she breathes heavily. Running over the claw marks Hope had given her in the back of the neck. They start to burn, a purple mist coming from them before the beast runs off, Jaelene breathing in shock. The front store window crashes and Alex screams in shock and horror at the big beast that runs past her car.

~~~

Kelley and her Dad, Dan sit in his police car as they eat their dinner. They had gotten fast food considering Dan was still working and didn't have time to cook. Kelley knew their Coach would make a fuss over it, but she didn't really care, never wanting to pass up the chance on a burger and some fries.

"Did they forget my curly fries?" Dan asks, taking a bite out of his burger as he motions to the bag in Kelley's lap. Kelley digs through the bag. "You know you're not supposed to eat fries. Especially the curly ones. I can take them though" Kelley shrugs, a grin appearing on her face.

Dan gives his daughter a look. "Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want my fries, I'm getting my fries" Dan brings up as Kelley takes a sip of her drink. Kelley turns to look at him. "If you think bringing up your gun will make me give you your curly fries, you're wrong" Kelley tells him, ending it with a chuckle at her Dad's face.

She takes another sip of her drink as her Dad's police radio chimes up. "_Unit one, do you copy?_" She almost chokes on her drink, reaching her hand over to grab it but her Dad slaps her hand away before she can. Dan clears his throat, giving the teen a look. Kelley sinks back in her chair, reaching into the bag to get her curly fries.

Dan picks up the radio, speaking into it. "Unit one, copy" Dan says into it as Kelley stuffs her face with the fries, listening in closely to the radio. "We've got a report of a possible 187" The person on the radio says. Kelley drops her fries back into the bag, mouth still stuffed with them as her head snaps over to look at her Dad. "A murder?" She asks but it comes out muffled as some of the fries fall out of her mouth. Her Dad just gives her a look before heading over to the location.

The two arrive in front of the scene, a video store, and Kelley looks over everything. There was ambulance and some police officers. She notices Jaelene and Alex, peaking her curiousity. Alex looked shaken up and Jaelene looked annoyed. Her Dad turns to her, noticing her hand near the door handle. "Stay here" He commands with a serious look.

Kelley goes to protest but he climbs out of the car before she can. He starts instructing some of his deputies, putting on some gloves. Kelley could see Jaelene arguing with one of the officers. Dan hears the commotion after talking with someone and walks towards them. "Why can't I just go home? I'm fine" Jaelene tells Dan.

"I get what you're saying. But, you hit your head pretty hard according to the EMT. They just want to check and make sure you don't have a concussion" Dan explains but Jaelene just shakes her head. "What part of "I'm fine" are you having trouble grasping? I just wanna go home" Jaelene snaps as Kelley watches with narrowed eyes. She didn't like how Jaelene was talking to her father.

"Yes, I understand-" Dan tries to say. "No, I don't think you do" Jaelene argues, starting to get into Dan's face. Kelley climbs out of the car, watching them intensely. "Which actually blows my mind considering it's a basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage rent-a-cop like yourself! I want to go home!" Jaelene yells in Dan's face and Kelley continues to glare at her. How dare she talk to her father like that.

Kelley's attention is taken away though as people wheel a body out on a stretcher that already had a sheet over it. "Hey, is that a dead body!" She shouts, pointing at it. She could see the arm hanging loosely from the side. Dan turns to his daughter, giving her a look and she gives a sheepish smile, sinking back into the car, not before giving Jaelene another scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this, I was thinking about how I used Jaelene Hinkle as Jackson, because I knew Jaelene would be the perfect mean girl bitch to Tobin, but I also had put her as gay and dating Alex. Now of course I don't know much about what had happened on twitter and what she had said about the LGBTQ+ communtity, I just read stuff about it and it kind of made me not like her after it, but then again I didn't even really pay attention to her to begin with, lmao. But for this story, I was thinking when she leaves, she'll turn straight and become all religious then, just like Jackson in Teen Wolf had gone from straight to gay. Anyways, what'd you think of this chapter? At first I wasn't going to write until another time this week but then I checked my inbox and saw 3 more comments had been left after my last chapter with Christen and Tobin so I was like, okay, I'll write for them. (Btw, I do check my inbox frequently, so I do see all of your comments). And I didn't know what movies Jaelene likes so I just said Hoosiers.


	20. Birthday Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Summer find out Tobin is a werewolf. Tobin manages to get Christen to skip with her for Christen's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story, I've had to change some Birthday's around but don't worry, they aren't too different from the original ones.

Tobin and Hope watch from the video store roof as Dan tries to calm down Jaelene. "Getting the point?" Hope asks. "I mean, I get that she's killing, but...why?" Tobin asks, looking over at Hope. Tobin shakes her head. "Like, this isn't a regular thing, is it? We don't get out in the middle of the night, killing people, do we?" Tobin asks uncertainly.

"No. We may be predators but we don't have to be killers" Hope tells her. "Then why is she a killer?" Tobin wonders. "I don't know. But we're gonna find out" Hope tells her. Hope starts walking across the roof over to the ladder they had used to climb up and after a second, Tobin starts to follow.

What they don't notice is the swirl shape on the roof, the same swirl shape the Wolfbane rope was in when Kelley and Tobin uncovered the body. An important signal to Hope if she had noticed it.

~~~

"I actually have a life that I'd like to get back to" Tobin says as she follows Hope into her house. "No you don't" Hope denies, glancing back at Tobin as she starts heading up the stairs. "Yes, I do! I don't care about any of this or about the Alpha and him making me some sort of minion" "Part of his pack." Hope corrects.

"I don't care. I have homework. Parent/Teacher conferences are tomorrow and I have to go because I'm failing Chem" Tobin rants. "You wanna do your homework? You won't be able to if your dead. Which will happen, if we don't find the Alpha" Hope tells her. Tobin sighs in frustration. 

"The full moon is coming up, Tobin. If you don't help her kill, she'll kill you." Hope tells her as Tobin slightly paces in her spot. She turns to look over at Hope. "Okay, why do I have to do any of this? Who made up these rules?" Tobin complains. "They're not rules. It's a rite of passage into her pack." Hope corrects and Tobin just scoffs.

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating High School. And guess what, you don't even have to kill anyone to do it. I'd like to be able to get into a good college and do something I like. Why can't you find her yourself? Just use your senses and find her when she's human" Tobin complains.

"Her human scent is different than her Alpha scent. It has to be you, because you two have a connection, a link you can't understand" Hope explains as Tobin rolls her eyes. "If you let me teach you control over your abilities, you'll be able to find her" Hope adds. Tobin sighs in defeat. "If I help you, you can stop her?" Tobin asks hopefully. 

"Not without you. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful" Hope informs her. "Well, how am I supposed to help if I have no clue what I'm even doing?" Tobin points out. "Because I'll teach you. You remember the first night when you got shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?" Hope brings up. Tobin nods. "I changed back" She sighs.

"How about when you were hit by Press' car, same thing, right?" Hope asks, walking closer to Tobin. How did Hope know about that? Tobin just nods her head. "Right, what's the common denominator?" Hope questions. Tobin thinks for a second. Before Tobin can answer, Hope grabs her hand, twisting it and cracking it. She groans in pain as Hope starts breaking her hand, dropping on her knees.

"What are you-ahh!" She complains. "It'll heal" Hope reassures her as she drops on all fours in pain. Hope finally let's go of her hand. "Fuck, that hurt!" She complains, holding her hand in pain. "Pain keeps you human." Hope answers for her as Tobin waits for her hand to heal. Once it finally does, she glares up at Hope as Hope motions to her hand. "Maybe you'll survive after all." Hope says before walking up the stairs as Tobin stares after her.

She frowns and starts to make her way home, talking with Allie and Kelley on the phone, who, no surprise, were out getting coffee, even though it was late at night but apparently Kelley was telling Allie all about the crime scene. She notices her missed call and voicemail from Christnen and frowns as she listens to it. 

"Hey, Chris, it's Tobin. It's really no big deal with the dinner. I got to spend it with you. I promise you I won't stop seeing you. There's no way I'd be able to anyways. Call me back when you wake up" Tobin says with a smile. She makes her way home thinking about Christen and what she was gonna do with this Alpha problem.

~~~

Christen packs up her school bag, getting ready to leave for school. There's a knock at her bedroom door and Aubrey walks in with a smile. "Hey, Mo. Listen, I feel horrible about how I acted the other night" Aubrey starts off sheepishly. "Its okay, I forgive you" Christen smiles at her aunt.

"No, that's not acceptable. Come on, now. Call me a 'hard bitch' or something" Aubrey says and Christen rolls her eyes playfully, shaking her head. "You were just trying to protect me." Christen waves it off. "Yeah, a protective, hard, bitch. Who happens to be giving you your birthday present early so you'll forgive her" Aubrey says, holding out a little box towards Christen.

Christen smiles widely, taking it from her hand as she open it. It was a necklace with a pendant on it that had a wolf. Christen gasps as she looks it over. "So, am I forgiven?" Aubrey asks hopefully. "Of course. It's beautiful" Christen gushes as she pulls it out of the box. "It's a family heirloom. And you know how much I loathe all that sentimental crap, but that necklace, well, look at the symbol in the middle of the pendant. See that?" Aubrey asks and Christen smiles, looking it over curiously.

"If you ever want to learn something about your family, look it up" Aubrey tells her. "What? Now you're gonna make me work for it" Christen playfully complains. "Well, some mysteries are worth the effort" Aubrey shrugs, putting the necklace around Christen's neck. Christen looks down at it before pulling Aubrey into a hug. Christen sends her a smile before walking out as Aubrey smirks to herself. Her parents may be hesitant on telling Christen but her aunt was gonna make sure she learned some things around her.

~~~

"You all have some explaining to do." Lily tells the three as her and Summer stare between them in their regular meet up spot, their arms crossed. The three look between each other with sighs. They were gonna tell them eventually anyways. Might as well be sooner than later. "Well" "Tobin is a..." "Magician!" Kelley exclaims.

Everyone looks at her confused. "What?" Summer asks confused. "She's a magician and somehow made Hope'e eyes glow blue" Kelley laughs nevrously as the others look at her in disbelief. "Kell, we might as well just tell them" Tobin sighs, before turning to them. "I'm a werewolf" She sighs.

Summer and Lily start laughing, doubling over as the other three keep serious faces on. Once the two manage to calm down, they wipe the tears from under their eyes. "That was a great joke, Tobs. Funniest thing I've heard you say" Lily chuckles. "Comedy gold" Summer adds and the two laugh again as the other three look at each other with unamused expressions.

The two look at the others, who still weren't laughing. "Wait, as you guys being serious right now?" Summer wonders confused. "Yeah, werewolves aren't real" Lily adds and Kelley and Allie, quickly shush them, looking around to make sure they weren't being eavesdropped on. "Come on" Kelley says, dragging the two away from the crowds of people walking in and into an empty classroom as Allie and Tobin follow behind. 

"You can't be serious right now" Summer denies. "Dead serious" Allie nods and her and Kelley motion to Tobin. Tobin shows off her wolf eyes and fangs and the two gasp. "No way!" "Cool!" The two breathe out. A million questions get thrown her way and after answering them, they all split up to go to their lockers, Summer and Lily gushing to each other how their best friend is a werewolf.

Christen stops in front of her locker, putting in the combination and opening it. What she doesn't expect is for balloons to go flying out at her. She nervously glances around, trying to shove the balloons back into the locker, but failing. She sighs, closing her locker door a little and grabbing the card taped to her locker door. She reads it over and nods. "Alex" She sighs.

Tobin walks up, noticing the balloons and the card in her hand. "It's your birthday today?" Tobin wonders curiously. "N-No. Nu-huh. Nope." Christen starts denying, trying to shove the balloons back in before sighing in defeat. "Yeah" Tobin laughs in amusement at her failed attempt, moving closer. "Please, don't let anyone know" Christen begs.

"I don't even know how Alex knew" She adds. "I won't. But, why didn't you tell me?" Tobin wonders. "I don't want people to know" Christen shrugs. "Because...I'm 15" She whispers out. Tobin's eyes widen. "15? Like a freshman?" Tobin brings up and Christen sighs in annoyance. "That's what I wanted to avoid" Christen says in annoyance. "Why? I get it. You were probably, like pushed up a year from the moving around, right?" Tobin shrugs. Christen looks over at her in shock.

A smile appears on her face as she looks between Tobin's eyes and her lips, closing her locker. She pulls Tobin closer by the straps of her book bag, bringing her into a kiss which Tobin happily accepts. Christen pulls back and sees the goofy smile on Tobin's face which causes her to smile. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Tobin wonders, leaning her hand against the locker beside Christen's to steady herself.

Christen just shakes her head. "For being the cutest, smartest, goofiest person I know to make the first correct assumption" Christen tells her. "Everybody's always like, what a nerd, you actually skipped a grade." Christen rolls her eyes at the thought. "People say that to you? On your birthday?" Tobin asks in disbelief. "Yep. All day long" Christen sighs with a frown.

Tobin shakes her head, seeing Christen with a frown. She didn't like seeing Christen upset. "How about we skip?" Tobin blurts out. It not only surprises Christen, but herself as well. She's skipped before, sure, with Kelley or Ashlyn, but with a pretty girl she was crushing on? No way. She knew this could get them in a lot of trouble with Coach as well if she knew they skipped. She also knew Cheney would be pissed with her. There wasn't any practice today though, considering it was Parent/Teacher conference night.

"You mean, the whole day? Skip class?" Christen asks and Tobin could already see the panic flashing through Christen's eyes. "Yeah." Tobin nods, forgetting about all the conseqeunces at the thought of getting to spend the whole day with just Christen. "Well, you're asking someone who's never a skipped a class in her life, to skip an entire day...a-and I don't think I can-can do that" Christen starts panicking.

Tobin grabs her hands, gaining Christen's attention, who's mind was going a over millions of reasons of why this could go wrong. "Chris, it's okay. It's perfect. Besides, if you get caught, they'll go easy on you" Tobin asures her as Christen nervously plays with the ring on Tobin's finger. "What about you, though? Then you'll get in trouble and we'll both have to deal with Coach." Christen starts rambing.

Tobin quickly shushes her though. "Let's just not think about. Okay. Don't think, just do" Tobin says. Christen thinks it over before sighing. "Okay, fine" She nods and Tobin smiles, dragging her towards the exit.

~~~

"Just a friendly reminder- Parent/Teacher conferences are tonight." Sermanni reminds everyone and one of the students cringes at the thought. "All students below a 'C' average are required to attend. I'm not gonna name anyobody because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment as is." Sermanni explains before stopping in front of Kelley's desk, who was highlighting pages in her book.

"Has anyone seen Tobin Heath today?" He wonders, looking down at Kelley before glancing at the other three. Summer and Lily were whispering and laughing, not paying the least bit of attention even though Lily knew she had to attend the meeting tonight considering she had an F in this class and Allie was sneaking glances at her phone under the table, too preoccupied with talking to one of the boy's soccer players, Jose Batisita or better known as Bati, who had asked for her number the other day.

Kelley finally looks up at him, realizing he was in front of desk, a highlighter cap in her mouth and her pencil tucked over her ear. Before she can ask what he wanted, the classroom door opens, drawing the teacher's attention away as a pale looking Jaelene walks in, taking a seat at her desk. Everyone looks over at her as Sermanni walks over to the soccer captain.

He places at comforting hand on her shoulder. "Jaelene, if you need to leave early for anything, let me know" Sermanni tells her and she just nods her head, a solemn look on her face as the four glance at each other, all rolling their eyes in unison as Seramanni talked to his favorite student. He starts walking towards the front of the classroom towards the board. "Everyone, start reading chapter five." He tells them and pauses, not even having to look back at Kelley.

"And Miss O'Hara," He calls out and Kelley snaps her head towards him, his back still facing her. "please try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry, not a coloring book." He tells her. Kelley huffs, spitting the higlighter cap into the air and catching it with her hand. She looks back at Allie, Lily and Summer. "Hey" She whispers and the three look up at her.

"Where's Tobito? She was just here before school started" Kelley brings up. The other three look around the classroom confused. "Weird" Allie comments before getting another notification on her phone, drawing her attention away with a grin. Kelley turns to look at the other two who just shrug. "Maybe she had werewolf stuff" Summer whipers and Lily nods enthusastically. Kelley rolls her eyes at the two before leaning foward towards where Pinoe was sat.

"Pinoe, psst" She whispers. Pinoe glances back at her. "Can I ask a quick question?" She asks. "You just did" Pinoe points out and Kelley rolls her eyes. "Whatever, you know what I mean. Did Alex ever show up in your homeroom today?" Kelley wonders. Pinoe sighs. "No" Pinoe answers. Kelley thinks about it for a minute before leaning forward again. "Can I ask another question?" She asks.

"Just did" Pinoe points out but Kelley ignores her. "Does anyone know what happened to her and Jaelene last night?" Kelley wonders. Pinoe bites her lip in thought. "She wouldn't tell me" Pinoe shrugs. "I thought she was your best friend" Kelley points out and Pinoe shrugs, starting to do her work again.

Kelley thinks for a second before leaning forward again. "Just one more question" Kelley smiles innocently. "What is it O'Hara?" Pinoe asks in annoyance. "Am I attractive?" Kelley wonders. Pinoe furrows her eyebrows in thought and confusion as Kelley waits on the edge of her seat for an answer. Kelley suddenly falls out of her chair and Pinoe turns to look at her incredulously as Kelley quickly stands back up, making a lot of noise as Sermanni looks up, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He was not getting paid enough to deal with her.

Meanwhile, Tobin and Christen rush over to Christen's car and Tobin throws her bag in the back, glancing around before climbing in the passenger seat. Christen gets in the driver's seat, putting her bag in the back as well and turning to Tobin who was grinning, not believing she actually got Christen to skip with her. "I think this is really a bad idea. My Dad would kill me if he found out" Christen begins to panic again as Tobin goes to buckle herself up.

"Do you always do what your Dad says?" Tobin questions her with a raised brow. "Not lately" Christen admits with a sheepish smile. "All right, then. Start the car" Tobin nods, sending a smile of her own at Christen. "Well, where are we going?" Christen wonders, starting to put her keys into the ignition. Tobin glances into the rearview mirror, seeing the school patrol car, making her panic a little, but not enough to panic Christen.

"Not sure yet, Anywhere" Tobin tells her. "Nowhere where someone could see me though because I could get detention" Christen brings up. "Sure, yeah, just start the car" Tobin urges as the patrol car gets closer. "Or suspended" Christen adds. "Chris, the car, start it, right now" Tobin tells her, beginning to panic more, glancing into the mirror. Christen does as she says, pulling out of her spot and driving off as Tobin sighs a breath of relief. That was a close one.


	21. Who's Kelley?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen spend Christen's birthday in the woods, Kelley pays Alex a visit and finds a disturbng video and Aubrey and Hope have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than I thought so Parent/Teacher conferences are next chapter.

Jaelene stands in the locker room, wrapped in a towel as she looks herself over in the mirror. She sighs, rubbing her temple. She was thinking back to last night with the attack. She was almost killed. And the back of her neck was killing her. She rubs the back of the neck, over the claw marks caused by Hope. She didn't know how Hope's nails were so sharp.

She walks over to her locker as the locker room clears out. She opens it up and starts to grab her clothes to get changed. The locker room was foggy thanks to the showers so she couldn't see much. She glances over and notices two glowing red eyes. She gasps, starting to back away in fear. It had come back to finish her off.

It starts getting closer and closer until it comes out of the fog. She sighs, realzing it's just Carli Lloyd. Her headphones had red lights on them. She sighs in relief as Carli glances up at Jaelene, giving her a confused look. "You all right?" She wonders, slipping an earbud out. "Fine" Jaelene breathes out. Carli shrugs before walking away. 

She shakes her head and glances over when she sees Hope stood there. She flinches, backing up against the lockers in fear. "I-I don't know where Tobin is." Jaelene stutters out. "I'm not looking for Tobin, I'm looking for you" Hope tells her. "M-Me? What-what did I do? I didn't do anything." Jaelene quickly tells her.

"You're right. But, you saw something last night, didn't you?" Hope brings up, getting closer. "Uh, n-no, I didn't see anything" Jaelene denies. "What did you see? Huh? Animal? Mountain Lion?" Hope starts asking. "Nothing. I-I swear. I'm not lying." Jaelene stammers out. Hope gets closer. "Then calm down and say it again" Hope tells her. "What? S-Say what? That I'm not lying?" Jaelene asks.

"Tell me that you didn't see anything. Slowly" Hope commands. Jaelene takes a shaky breath in. "I didn't see anything. I'm not lying" Jaelene repeats as Hope listens to her heartbeat. Hope decides not to say anything though. "Oh, and, by the way" Hope says, grabbing Jaelene's head and turning it so she could see the scratches.

She pushes her head back against the locker and Jaelene winces. "You really need to get that checked out" Hope says before walking away. Jaelene huffs as she watches after her, taking a few deep breaths before banging her head back against the locker in frustration. 

~~~

Kelley walks out of her class after the bell rings and Allie trails behind her, Kelley's phone held in between the two. "Yep?" The hear and Kelley throws her hands up. "Thanks for finally answering one of our calls! And have you gotten any of our texts?" Kelley wonders. "Yes, I've gotten all of your annoying texts" Tobin mutters into the phone.

She was leaned against the window as Christen drove. "Do you know what's going on?" Allie brings up. "Yeah, Alex is M.I.A, Jaelene looks like she just got hit by a truck and survived" Kelley starts listing off. "Some random guy is dead, and we need you" Allie finishes and Kelley nods. "Yes, we need you to do something about it" Kelley agrees.

"Like, what?" Tobin asks. "We don't know. Something!" Kelley exclaims. Tobin glances over at Christen who had her bottom lip between her teeth as she drove in deep thought. "I'll deal with it later" Tobin sighs. She points over, telling Christen to turn left. Christen takes a sharp turn, not even thinking as her hand flies over to the other seat, holding Tobin in place while Tobin hangs up.

She turns down a back path as Christen realizes what she'd done. "I'm sorry. I just totally soccer mom'd you" Christen laughs. Tobin shakes her head in amusement. "It's fine. I'll just have to get my swagger on the way back" Tobin waves it off and Christen shakes her head with a laugh. She parks on the side of the road, leading into the woods.

Tobin climbs out of the car and quickly jogs over to the other side before Christen can get out and opens the door for her, holding her hand out. Christen grins and takes her hand and Tobin helps her out. Tobin shuts the door before intertwining their fingers together and leading them through the woods. No one was gonna catch them in the woods.

Christen pulls her hand away and takes her phone out as the two walk. Tobin misses the contact but just shoves her hand into her hoodie pockets instead. Tobin smirks as she looks over at Christen typing away on her phone. "Are you still regretting coming?" Tobin wonders. Christen sighs, shaking her head, putting her phone into her pocket. "I don't know. I feel I need some sort of Alibi." Christen says.

"Look, if we get caught, I'll say it was my fault" Tobin shrugs nonchalantly. "Tobs, you're not gonna take the blame for me. I agreed to come. It was my choice" Christen tells her. "Thank the lord!" Tobin sighs a dramatic breath of relief and Christen rolls her eyes. "If we get caught, you're the one getting thrown under the bus" Tobin tells her. "Oh, really?" Christen asks and Tobin grins. "Hell yeah!" Tobin nods.

"Plus, they'd probably believe me. A hot soccer girl asking me to skip the day with her? Of course I'd go" Tobin shrugs. "Throw me under the bus, just like that?" Christen cocks an eyebrow at her. "Sure thing. Push, shove, throw..." Tobin trails off. "Yeah? Well, what if I drag you down with me?" Christen wonders, pulling Tobin closer, sticking her hands into Tobin's hoodie pockets as well.

"I'd call out for help" Tobin shrugs. "What if I did this?" Christen says, giving Tobin a quick peck on the lips. "I'd scream for help" Tobin smiles, liking where this was going. "Okay, and how about this?" Christen grabs her by the collar, kissing her again, longer this time. Once they pull away, they lean their foreheads against each other, Christen grinning up at Tobin. "I'd beg for mercy" Tobin says and Christen chuckles, kissing her on the cheek before grabbing her hand and dragging her along the trail.

~~~

Kelley knocks on the front door, her hands shoved into her pockets. She had decided to give Alex a visit. She wanted to make sure if she was okay and hopefully get some information about what happened last night. Alex's mom answers the door. "Hi, can I help you?" She asks. "Hi, Mrs. Morgan. Um, is your daughter home? I'm on the soccer team. Kelley O'Hara" Kelley tells her, bouncing on her toes.

"She's in her room. I can show you" Mrs. Morgan, or Pam nods, leading her through the house. Kelley had been here before, because of the party and everything, she just never really looked around much. She noticed pictures of Alex with her family and younger version of Alex.

They stop in front of one door and Pam knocks softly on the door before cracking it open. Alex was lying on her stomach, checking over her nails, still in her pajamas, a big tee shirt and really short shorts. "Honey, there's a Kelley here to see you" Pam calls out to her. "Who's Kelley?" She says in a raspy voice.

Pam sends Kelley an apologetic glance. "Uh, she took a little something to ease her nerves. You can go in" Pam says and Kelley nods, sending her an appreciative smile. "Thank you" Pam leaves, shutting the door slightly as Kelley gets closer to the bed. Alex glances over at her, obviously drugged up.

Alex turns to face her better and Kelley stays standing, a little ways away from her bed. Alex smacks her lips, putting one hand on her hip and resting her head on the other. "What are you doing here?" Alex questions lazily. Kelley feels a lump in her throat. She didn't really have much of a plan, and seeing Alex in her pajamas was really doing something to her.

"Um, I was trying to make-make sure you were okay" Kelley tells her nervously. Alex slowly nods, clicking her tonuge as she looks down in deep thought. She looks back up at Kelley though, some hair falling in her face that Kelley desperately wanted to push behind her ear. "Why?" Alex wonders, leaning her elbow on the bed. She pats on the spot beside her and Kelley sits down beside her, but not in the spot Alex had patted, because that felt too close.

"Well, I was worried about you. Today. With the, um, thing." Kelley says and Alex nods. She plays with the hair that fell in front of her face before placing her hand on Kelley's shoulder. Kelley tenses up a little. "How ya feeling?" Kelley questions as Alex starts rubbing her hand down Kelley's arm, squeezing her biceps. Kelley takes a deep breath in. Alex leans up, closer to Kelley.

"Just...peachy" Alex answers, incredibly close to Kelley's face. Kelley shuts her eyes to stable herself before laughing nervously. Alex just smiles flirtatiously at her. Kelley eyes travel to her bedside table which had pill bottles on it as well as Alex's phone, and alarm clock, and a stuffed horse. She picks up the bottle sitting in the horse's lap. She looks over the warning lable, noticing how many pills were gone.

Alex pushes some hair out of her face. "I bet you can't say 'I saw Suzy siiting in a Shoeshine shop' ten times fast." Kelley challenges. Alex quirks an eyebrow, her competitive nature coing out to play. "I saw shuzy-" She stops herself when she hears the mistake. Kelley begins to grin at her. "I saw suzy shitting-" She stops herself again as Kelley snickers in amuzement. "I shaw" She gets closer to Kelley's face but stops once another thought flashes through her mind.

Kelley places the bottle back onto the table as Alex flops back down on her elbow, staring off at the wall. "Alex?" Kelley asks. "I saw..." She breathes out. "What? What did you see?" Kelley asks, worriedly. "Something" Alex says. "Something like...a mountain lion?" Kelley brings up. "A mountain lion" Alex repeats with a nod. "You're sure it was a moutain lion? You're not just saying that because that's what the cops told you, right?" Kelley wonders.

"A mountain lion" Alex nods again. Kelley grabs the stuffed horse on her table, showing it to Alex. "What is this?" Kelley wonders. Alex thinks for a second. "Mountain lion" She answers. Kelley laughs, shaking her head. She places the horse back on the table. "You're so drugged up" She scoffs as Alex flops down, her head landing in Kelley's lap. She yelps in surprise. This definitely took a turn.

Christen and Tobin walk through the woods, stepping over many different things. Tobin steps onto a log and Christen follows after, but starts to slip off. "Whoa" She says, starting to fall off but Tobin thinks fast, grabbing her hand and pulling her back up, steadying her. "Are you all right?" Tobin asks. "Yeah" Christen grins and the two start walking again.

"I think you earned your swagger back" Christen comments and Tobin scoffs in amusement. Christen pulls out her phone and Tobin gives her a look of disbelief. "What are you doing?" She asks as Christen starts to text. "I'm just thanking Alex for the birthday present" Christen explains, glancing up at Tobin. "Nu-huh" Tobin denies, placing her hand over her phone, gaining Christen's attention.

"I turned mine off, now you have to turn yours off." Tobin tells her seriously. "What? So, we're disconnecting from the world?" Christen questions and Tobin shrugs. "It's just one day, Chris." Tobin tells her, giving her puppy dog eyes. Christen sighs in defeat, knowing she can't resist Tobin's puppy dog eyes or her pout. "Just one last text and I promise I'll turn it off, please?" Christen begs, giving her own puppy dog eyes back.

"Okay.: Tobin relents but she can't help the grin on her face. Christen was using her own tactics against her. Tobin waits patiently before Christen hums, turning off her phone. "Okay, it's off" Christen says, pocketing her phone. She looks up at Tobin and can't help but to grin as well before the two laugh, starting to walk again.

Kelley paces around the room, having to recover from Alex laying in her lap. She had pictured that in her head in a lot of different scenarios, but not when Alex was high and still dating Jaelene. "So, I think I'm gonna go, now. Uh, hope you feel better." Kelley says as Alex has her eyes shut, her head resting in her hand. She starts to walk out, closing the door. "No. Stay" She suddely hears, stopping her.

Kelley opens the door again, widening her eyes in shock. She looks back out the hall, checking to see if anyone else was looking before shutting the door. "You want me to-to stay?" Kelley asks confused. Alex nods, sitting up and sending another flirtatious smirk her way. She pats on the bed beside her and Kelley gulps nervously. Things had taken a turn.

Kelley smiles, sitting just a little away from her as Alex continues to stare at her. "Definitely" Alex nods. She places her hand on the inside of Kelley's thigh and Kelley can't help her eyes from looking between her eyes and her lips. She knew this was wrong. Alex was high. This was taking advantage. But maybe just one little kiss wouldn't hurt. Alex caresses Kelley's cheek, starting to lean closer and Kelley sucks in a breath.

She brings up her other hand, cupping both of Kelley's cheeks and Kelley lets out the breath she was holding in. "Please...Jaelene" She breathes out. All hope went out the window when Kelley heard Alex say Jaelene's name and she frowns with a sigh. She knew it was too good to be true. Alex falls back on the bed and Kelley nods. "Yep, we're done here" She sighs.

Alex's phone chimes and Kelley looks over at her night stand. "Do want me to get that for you?" Kelley asks but gets no response. Kelley looks over Alex to make sure she's okay before grabbing her phone off the table. "It's a text from Chris" Kelley informs her. She notices it's in Alex's camera and tries to click out of it. "I don't know how to..." Kelley trails off as she notices it's a video. A video of last night.

She watches as the giant Alpha leaps out of the store front window and it stops right on the face of the beast. She stares down at it with wide eyes. She had to tell Tobin. She looks over at Alex, making sure she was okay before quickly sending the video to her own phone. She deletes the video off of Alex's phone, placing it back on the table. "Feel better" Kelley rushes out before leaving.

~~~

Aubrey and two other hunters approach the Solo house. One was holding a gun and Aubrey had a weapon on her as well.. "He wants us to wait" One of them reminds her. "Yeah, so I've been reminded..." Aubrey rolls her eyes, turning to look at the one with the gun. "A million times" She finishes.

"That means we're not allowed to kill her." The other one adds. "We may not be able to kill her, but we can still pay her visit" Aubrey smirks. The other one cocks his gun and Aubrey leads the two towards the door. Hope does pulls up using the doorway into the living room, only in a sports bra and some sweatpants, her back tattoo on display. After doing some pull ups, she drops down onto the ground and starts to do push ups. After a couple, she stops mid-push up when she hears people approaching. People with guns.

One of the hunters kicks the door open and the other two follow him. "No one home?" the one with the gun asks. "She's here, all right. She's just not feeling particularly hospitable." Aubrey smirks. "Maybe she's out burying a bone in the backyard" The other one jokes, horribly. Aubrey turns to look at him incredulously. "Really? A dog joke? That's the best you've got?" She scoffs.

"If you wanna provoke her, you have to say something like, 'Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter'" Aubrey taunts as they start to look around. Aubrey starts walking into the living room with the one with the gun closely behind while the other one headed towards one of the doors beside the staircase. "Too bad she howled like a bitch..." She pauses with a smirk. "When we cut her in half!" She finishes, screaming it.

She hears a growl before the one without the gun gets thrown into a wall. The one with the gun points it in that direction, ready to shoot. She suddenly appears, growling at the both of them in anger and Aubrey's smirk widens. She hops over the stairs, grabbing onto the top of the doorway into the living room, kicking the guy with the gun in the chest, sending him flying. He gets knocked unconscious as she drops to the ground, growling at Aubrey.

Aubrey pulls out her weapon, and it shocks threateninly at Hope. It was a taser stick. Hope runs at her and Aubrey shocks her with her. She falls to the ground in pain. She groans, starting to roll around as Aubrey looks her over, watching as her abs flex while she rolls in pain. "Well, someone grew up in all the right places" She comments with a whistle. Hope rolls onto her back, trying to get up.

"I don't know if I should kill it or...lick it" She adds. Hope grimaces at the thought. Hope tries to get as far away from Aubrey as she can. Meanwhile, Kelley paces around in her room, Allie sat on her bed. "Hey, Tobs, me again. I really need you to answer your God damn phone, because, I found something and I'm not sure what to do. So, turn your fucking phone on and call me back, or else, I will murder you. Okay? I will murder you and then revive you and then Allie will too. I mean, I-Ugh!" She groans into the phone in anger before hanging up and throwing her phone on the bed, almost hitting Allie.

"I get you're mad, Wormy, but you don't have to take your anger out on me" Allie tells her. Kelley sighs, sitting in her desk chair and putting her head down. There's a knock on the door, causing Kelley to jump. Dan stands there, a hopeful look on his face. "Kid, I'm beggin ya here. Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this meeting tonight." He begs. Kelley smiles innocently at him.

"well, I guess that depends on how you define good news" She shrugs. "Well, I define at it as you getting straight A's and no behavioral issues" Dan says. Kelley smiles sheepishly. "There's probably a better definiton that would keep me out of trouble" She tells him and he sighs shaking his head. "All right, then. Hey Al" He greets and she smiles at him before he leaves.

Kelley turns back to look at Allie, who was watching the video on Kelley's phone. Kelley sighs, walking over and taking a seat next to her. The two rewatch the video and Kelley pauses it with a groan. "Where the hell is Tobin?" She says in annoyance. Tobin and Christen walk throughout the woods, holding hands, Tobin leading the way. They go to walk across a river, the same river Tobin and the gang had to walk through when they were searching for Tobin's phone.

Tobin almost slips but Christen quickly grabs a hold of her and the two chuckle. They start walking across the rocks and Christen steps into the river, almost slipping. Tobin goes to catch her and almost slips as well but manages to grab a hold of her, causing the two to laugh again. Christen leans into kiss her before they start to walk across the river again.

Soon, after walking around some more, they make it to the bridge, starting to walk across it, holding hands. They stop in the middle, talking about random things as they lean against the side of the bridge. The lean over the bridge, looking out into the water. Christen smiles over at Tobin, glad she convinced her to skip. She leans over and kisses Tobin again and Tobin smiles again before starting to walk. Christen hops up on her back, wrapping her arms around Tobin's neck and Tobin grabs onto her legs, happy to give her a ride.

Kelley sits at her desk chair, watching her phone, her arms crossed over her chest and Allie lays on her bed, playing a game on her own phone as they wait for Tobin to answer. "We have to delete it" Kelley sighs out. "What? Why?" Allie wonders confused, sitting up. "Because, it's not safe to keep it." Kelley tells her. "Are you sure?" Allie asks and Kelley nods, clicking the three dots. She hits the delete button and the message pops up, making sure this is what she wants to do. She looks at Allie who was giving her a look. She clicks delete and the video gets deleted. She turns the phone off, setting it back down, running her hand through her hair.

Aubrey walks around Hope, staring her down as Hope makes her way towards the couch, trying to use it to help her get up. Aubrey follows her closely behind, her taser stick ready. Hope manages to get up and goes to attack before getting shocked again as Aubrey laughs in amusement. Hope falls to the ground again in pain as Aubrey chuckles.

She looks at her weapon with a smile. "900,000 volts." Aubrey sighs before looking back down at Hope. "You never were good with electricity, were you?" Aubrey brings up. "Wait, no, that was fire" She chuckles again as Hope moves back towards the wall. "Listen, I'm gonna tell you a secret. Maybe, we can help each other out" Aubrey says, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Sure, your sister was cut up in pieces and used as bait to catch you. A little too texas chainsaw massacre for me if I'm being honest, but it's true. But, the part that really punches you in the gut, it wasn't us who killed her." Aubrey informs her. Hope leans up on her elbow, against the wall, looking up at Aubrey. "You don't believe me? You think I'm lying?" Aubrey asks. "Wouldn't be the first time" Hope manages to get out and Aubrey smirks, shaking her head.

"Honey..." She sighs, walking closer to Hope and kneeling in front of her. "How about you listen to my heartbeat and tell me if I am" Aubrey says. "We...didn't..." Aubrey begins to get closer towards Hope. "kill...your sister" Aubrey whispers in her ear. Hope listens to her heartbeat closely. "Did you hear it? No blips, no uptakes, just the cold, hard truth." Aubrey smirks as realization sinks in for Hope. It wasn't the hunters who killed her sister. It was the Alpha.

Aubrey stands up, feeling satisfied. "We found bite marks on you sister's body. What else would do that? A mountain lion?" Aubrey jokes. She closes her taser up, putting it back in her holster. "We should help each other out, Hope. Just admit what you've been guessing all along, that the Alpha killed your sister. Now, all you have to do is tell us who it is, and we can take care of it for you" Aubrey smiles. Hope refuses to meet her eyes.

"Then, everybody can go home happy." Aubrey waits for Hope to tell her, looking her over as Hope glances up at her, keeping her face expressionless. "Unless...you don't know who it is either." Aubrey smiles with a slight laugh as Hope looks up at her, already guessing where this was going. "Well, well, well, guess who just became totally useless" Aubrey comments, grabbing her gun.

Hope gets up, sprinting out of the house as Aubrey turns around, starting to shoot at the area Hope was just at. Hope jumps off her porch, sprinting away from the house as fast as her legs can take her. She stops after a little bit, glancing back in the direction of her house. She had to find this Alpha. She leans foward, her hands on her knees, shaking her head with a sigh.


	22. Caught Red-Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parent/Teacher Conferences reveal things about the characters and something goes down afterwards.

"Hey, Tobin, me again. I was just calling to make sure everything's all right. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Maybe you forgot, but whatever it is, just call me back and let me know everything's okay" Dawn says into the phone. She hangs up as the bell rings, signaling someone just walked in. She looks over at the fire extinguisher case to see who was stood in the entrance.

"Sheriff O'Hara" She says, smiling to turn around and look at him. "I really hate to bother you but, I'm having a bitch of a time getting a consensus on what we're dealing with here." Dan explains. "Well, I'm flattered you came to me for help, but, I'm no expert." Dawn smiles. "Yeah, but you were certain about the attacker being a mountain lion" Dan brings up.

"That's right." Dawn nods. Dan starts looking through the papers in his hand. "I need to show you something" He sighs. "We got lucky here. The video store didn't have cameras but a security camera that happened to be watching the parking lot grabbed some frames from last night. Here's a look at our mountain lion." Dan shows the pictures to Dawn.

One was a picture of the video store with a car out front. Well, Alex's car. But what caught Dawn's attention was the front store window. Something looked to be just crashing through it. The next picture, the beast was starting to walk through the parking lot, it had just passed the car. "Interesting" Dawn nods. "Actually, uh, this one's the interesting one" Dan says, throwing the last picture down. 

Dawn picks it up, looking it over. It was farther down the parking lot, a dark figure. But instead of being a big beast like in the last picture, it was on two legs. Dawn could tell it looked like a person. "I see what you mean" Dawn nods. "I didn't know mountain lions could do that." Dan sighs. "I don't think they can. You've got a problem here." Dawn says and Dan nods. 

"At first I thought it was a bear, but bears don't walk on two legs" Dan says. "They can stand on two legs, but they drop on all fours." Dawn explains. Dawn looks towards the room they keep the dogs where there was a dog barking profusely. "Listen, like I said, I'm no expert." Dawn tells him. "I know, but...could this still be a mountain lion?" Dan wonders. 

"I'm sorry, there's a sick Doberman that needs my attention" Dawn starts to head towards the room. "No other ideas?" Dan asks. "Sorry. I wish I could help you but I've got a sick-" "Yeah. Dog. I heard you" Dan nods and Dawn nods too. "Thanks for humoring me" Dan smiles and Dawn nods, walking back to the dogs. Dan sighs in defeat, looking over the photos again.

~~~

Tobin and Christen hold hands as they head back towards the car, it now being dark outside. Tobin holds the driver side door open for Christen and gets in with a smile. Tobin runs over to the other side and gets in as well. Christen starts up the car to turn the heat on because both of them were amittedly cold, especially Christen. 

"Honestly, Tobin, this was...kind of a perfect birthday" Christen smiles dreamily over at Tobin. Tobin smiles at the confession. "I'm glad." Tobin nods and Christen leans her head back against the headrest. "I'd know if you were lying anyways" Tobin adds with a shrug. "Really?" Christen raises an eyebrow.

"Well, you have a tell" Tobin nods. Christen examines Tobin carefully. "You twirl your hair a little, usually right here" Tobin explains, demonstrating. Christen hadn't even realized she did that. "Well, let's see if you can tell I'm lying now" Christen says, grabbing Tobin's hand that was by her face bringing it up to her mouth and kissing it as she thinks of something to say, before resting her chin on it.

"I wish my parents weren't coming home from the Teacher conferences so I coud spend the rest of the day with you" Christen says, keeping a straight face. Tobin's smile widens when she hears her say that. "The rest of the day?" Tobin asks. "Well, the rest of the night." Christen corrects. "With me?" Tobin asks in surprise and Christen giggles, nodding. "Yes, you dork" She laughs and Tobin laughs too.

Tobin's eyes widen though when she realizes something. "Oh, no. The Parent/Teacher conferences. I'm supposed to be there. I'm below C in like, every class" Tobin groans. "They're going on now." Christen informs her seriously. She glances at the car's clock. "Right now" She adds. Tobin was screwed.

~~~

Tom Sermanni sits in a chair across from jaelene's parents, looking over a paper in his hands. "Jaelene's a highly motivated student. In fact, I'd describe her as 'unusually driven'." Sermanni tells them. "Yeah, we were hoping she might ease up on herself a little." Jaelene's father nods. _ "She's always been real hard on herself." _

Jalene stands on the soccer pitch, one of her cars, a truck, parked close to her, her headlights on, to give her light as she stares at the net. She drops the empty beer bottle in her hand. _ "It's just something we assumed was an effect of her being adopted." _ Jaelene lines up her foot as she takes a couple deep breaths. _ "I think I understand. She's never met her biological parents". _ Jalene takes a shot, missing the net. She clenches her jaw in anger.

"Yeah, that's right. It's the need to please, the overachieving, the desire to make someone proud...someone she's never met" Mr. Hinkle nods. Jaelene takes another shot, missing once again. She takes another shot and another, continuing to miss, getting more frustrated. _ "Something certainly seems to have recalibrated her desire for achievement serveral notches higher" _. Jaelene feels tears running down her cheeks as she continues to miss. She picks up the empty beer bottle, throwing it in anger as it smashes.

"Not to be too blunt about it, but she seems almost obsessed." Sermanni adds. Jaelene drops to her knees, gripping her head in anger. Another teacher, Mrs. Violet sits across from Alex Morgan's parents, looking over her notes on Alex. "Let me tell you, there's plenty to say about Alex." She starts off and Alex's dad, Michael, scoffs, looking over at Pam. "Did I not predict this?" He says. "Here we go. Total nuclear meltdown as usual." Pam rolls her eyes.

"What is it? Is it her grades, concentration issues, erratic behavior?" Michael lists off, giving Pam a look. "I'm not the one who told her she gets to choose who to live with, as if that wouldn't warp a 16-year-old girl" Pam snaps. They both turn to look at the confused teacher. "Just tell us what the problem is" Michael says and Mrs. Violet chuckles. "I wasn't aware that there was a problem." She says and Pam sends Michael a smug grin.

"Academically, Alex's one of the finest students I've ever had". Alex looks herself over in the mirror, her mascara messed up as she stares into it with a blank expression, fixing her hair. Another tear leaks out of her eye. _ "Her A.P. classes push her GPA above a 5.0". _ Alex fixes her make-up to make herself look pretty. _ "I'd actually like to have her I.Q tested. And socially, she displays oustanding leadership qualities. I mean, she's a real leader." _ Alex looks over her finished work in the mirror, smiling to herself with a confident smirk.

"Right, O'Hara" Coach Ellis nods. "You mean Kelley?" Dan corrects. "I thought her first name was O'Hara" Coach admits. "No, that's our last name" Dan shakes his head. "You named your kid Kelley O'Hara?" Ellis asks. "Yes." Dan nods, giving her an incredulous look. "Right. Sorry. Are you sure it's not some nickname?" Ellis asks after a second. "What's wrong with the name?" Dan asks. "Nothing. It was just a question. I like to be called cupcake" Ellis shrugs.

"Well, what do you say we get to the conference part of this conference, Cupcake?" Dan suggests. "I like your thinking" Coach nods. She looks through her papers. "So, Kelley. Great kid. Zero ability to focus". Kelley looks through some papers as she sits on her bed, talking about the Solo fire. _ "Super smart. Never takes advantage of her talents." _ Kelley looks over one page, looking at the top which read: 'Eight family members deceased'.

"What do you mean?" Dan asks. Kelley looks over another paper. 'Cause of fire: Electrical malfunction. Arson suspected. _ "Well her final answer on her midterm exam, she detailed the entire history of the male circumcision." _ Ellis explains with a frown. "Well, I-I mean, it does have...historical significance, right? I mean..." Dan trails off, unsure of what to say. "I teach Economics" Eliis informs him. "Ah, crap" He sighs.

"Allie Long. Fine student I must say" Mrs. Violet starts off. "Thank you" Allie's mom, Barbara, smiles. "She's doing fine in her classes...but lately, she's been a little distracted." She explains. Her father, James, sits up in his chair. "Distracted?" He asks. Allie sits in her regular coffee shop, her head leaning against her hand as she looks across the table at Bati with a dreamy smile. _ "She's been talking more in class, not finishing her assignments on time, always looking like she's got somewhere more important to be". _

Bati reaches his hand across the table, grabbing Allie's and sending her a smile. "Is it that O'Hara girl she's always talking to?" James scoffs. "It's nice for her to have some friends, James" Barbara defends her daughter. "Not when she can't pay attention in class" He argues. "Maybe you should try talking to your daughter? She seems kind of stressed" Mrs. Violet suggests.

"Your daughter's name sounds like she could be from that Harry Potter movie" Coach Ellis explains as Summer's parents sit across from her. "Thank you?" Summer's dad, Patrick, says. "No problem. Now, let's see here. She can be a bit of a troublemaker sometimes, especially around Bennett" Coach Ellis says. "No surprise there. You would not believe the kind of stuff they get themselves into" Summer's mom, Whitney, scoffs.

Summer smirks as she walks around the kitchen, finding stuff to bake some brownies for herself. _ "She does somehow manage to keep her grades up though and she's a pretty good player on the pitch as well. She just needs a little more focus and maybe some separation from Lily" _. Summer gets distracted as she glances into the living room where the tv was playing Grease and her eyes widen. She leaves her mess and runs towards the couch, plopping down to watch some Grease instead.

"Where the hell are you? Get to the school now." Cindy says into the phone in annoyance. She hangs up, turning to look at Mr. Sermanni. "How about we get started?" he suggests and she sighs. "Sure" She nods, sending a smile. "Lately, Tobin's mind has been somewhere else, as has her body. Personally, I think it may have something to do with her home situation." Sermanni explains. "Oh, well, personally, I'm not sure what you mean by 'home situation'." Cindy says.

"Uh, specifically the lack of an authority figure" Sermanni says. "Yeah, I'm the authority figure, so..." Cindy shrugs and Sermanni chuckles nervously. "Sorry. Allow me to clarify. I mean the lack of a male authority figure" He clarifies. "Oh. Well, trust me, we're much better off without him in the picture" Cindy sighs, looking down at her phone again, wondering where Tobin was. "Well, does Tobin feel the same way?" Sermanni wonders.

"Yes" Cindy looks up from her phone with a nod. "I think so....I hope so." She admits, looking off into the distance as she thinks about it. Christen drives her car towards the school while Tobin stares out the window as she bites her lip thinking about how much trouble she was going to be in. _ "Tobin's one of my most intriguing students. You can tell there's something different about her, something special. But she's going through some difficult changes. She just needs a...little extra attention. A guiding hand through this crucial stage of her development" _

As Tobin looks out the window, a car passes by and the headlights reflect in Tobin's eyes, making it look like almost as if her actual wolf eyes were flashing. "Christen Press" Mrs. Violet starts off as Cody and Stacy sit across from her with smiles. "An incredibly sweet girl. And quick to adjust, despite all the moving around." Mrs. Violet says and Stacy and Cody look at each other. "We know it's hard on the girls, but, uh, its a necessary evil." Cody explains.

"Necessary or not, I'd be prepared for some..." She sighs, thinking over her words. "How do I put this?" She says. "Rebelliousness?" Cody chimes in. "We appreciate the concern, but we have a great relationship with all of our daughters. Very open and honest." Stacy looks at Cody but by the look he was making, it didn't seem like it. "I'm happy to hear that. And let her know that I hope she's feeling better" Mrs. Violet adds.

"Oh, she wasn't in class?" Cody says confused. "Oh, she wasn't in school. I checked with the office." Mrs. Violet corrects as Stacy and Cody give each other a look. Lily taps her foot as she plays with her hands while her Mom sits next to her, her arms crossed. Sermanni looks through his papers on Lily. "Your daughter is a great student, Mrs. Bennett" Sermanni starts off. A somber look flashes through Lily's mom, Elizabeth's eyes. "Ms." She corrects. "Right. Um, she seems to do well in class, but her grades don't usually show it" He says.

Elizabeth, or Liza, glares over at Lily who doesn't glance up, too interested in playing with her fingers and tapping her foot. "I do catch her talking to Miss Myrtle a lot or some of her other friends, or maybe even staring off into space but I can tell she tries" Sermanni explains. "She better" Liza nods. "I was thinking we could maybe talk about trying to get her a tutor?" He suggests. "She doesn't need a tutor. I can handle it" Liza tells him. "I think if she had a tutor, she'd concentrate better and learn the material more thoroughly." Sermanni says but Liza scowls at him and he nods.

"Uh, another thing I've been noticing...she's been showing up to class with marks on her. Like bruises or she looks a little in pain. At first, I had thought it had to do with the sport she was in but...these looked more... deliberate" He explains. Lily bites her lip, still not looking up. "If my daughter was getting bullied, she'd be able to stand up for herself" Liza tells him. "Of course, I was just worried for her wellbeing-" He tries to say but she holds up a hand to stop him.

"If you don't mind, I have a graveyard to run that she also happens to work at" "Of course" Sermanni nods. "Let's go" She growls over at Lily, standing up. Lily stands up as well, not even sparing a glance at Sermanni and she leaves the classroom. Liza turns to look back at him. "Those grades will come up" She asures confudently before shutting the door.

Christen pulls into a packing spot right as soon as Cindy walks out, on the phone. "Tobin, you need to call me right now." She says into the phone, angrily, as Christen and Tobin notice. "Oh, no." She panics, unbuckling her seatbelt and sinking into her seat. "Is that your mom?" Christen asks, nodding over at her. "Yep and I am totally dead. Ugh." She groans. Cody walks out of another entrance, on the phone as Stacy follows behind, talking on the phone with Aubrey.

"Christen, answering your phone will make discussing the terms of your grounding much easier. You call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportions" Cody says into the phone, before hanging up. "Aubrey hasn't heard from her either." Stacy tells him. "She doesn't do this" Cody says, shaking his head as Cindy reaches the upset parents cautiously.

"Excuse me, you're not Christen's parents, are you? I'm Tobin's mom, and I hate to say it, but she's not answering her phone either" Cindy explains. "You're her mother?" Cody looks her over. Cindy narrows her eyes over at Cody. "Funny how you say that like it's an accusation." She says. "Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride, since she basically kidnapped my daughter today" Cody says angrily. "How do we know skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea?" Cindy argues.

"My daughter..." He trails off as he spots Tobin and Christen climbing out of Christen's car, heading towards them. "Is right there" He sighs. Cindy looks back before storming over to Tobin as Cody and Stacy look at each other. "Let's go" He says, following after her. "Where exactly have you been?" She snaps as Tobin rubs the back of her neck nervously while Christen stands beside her.

"Nowhere, mom." Tobin shrugs. "Nowhere, meaning not at school." She brings up and Tobin sighs. "Kind of" She nods. "It's not her fault, Mrs. Heath. It's my birthday, and we we're..." Christen chimes in as Tobin notices Christen's parents coming towards them. "Christen." Cody calls out, stopping beside the group and motioning towards the car. "Get in the car" He tells her. They suddenly hear a scream and look around as they see people panicking and running from something.

Tobin tries to use her senses, trying to figure out what was scaring everyone as they rush towards their cars. She walks away, trying to figure out what was happening as Christen looks around. Everyone continues to run towards the cars, trying to get out of there as quick as possible. More screams are heard in the distance and Tobin walks that way as people run all over the parking lot.

Cody rushes towards the car, getting something out of it while Christen wanders around the parking lot cautiously. Lily comes up beside Tobin. "Tobs, what's happening?" She wonders. "I'm not sure" Tobin admits, her head whipping around in all directions. Cody closes his door, something in his hand as there's a growl. Tobin catches sight of something running on all fours between cars in the distance as there's another growl.

She uses her senses again, her eyes flashing yellow and her vision turning red as something passes by again with a growl. "Did you see that?" Lily asks and Tobin nods. Christen looks around worriedly as she hears a growl and sees something pass by her. She starts to back up, trying to get away from it as a car quickly pulls out of it's spot. Christen backs up in front of it as Tobin notices. "Christen!" She shouts, running out in front of her as Christen takes notice of the car. Tobin quickly saves her, bringing her safely across the road.

"Are you okay?" Tobin worries. Christen nods and Tobin could tell she was shaken up as she tries to comfort her. Sheriff O'Hara looks around the parking lot, trying to see what this thing was that was wreaking havoc around the parking lot. He hears a growl and sees something pass by. "Move! Move!" He yells, starting to run as he pushes past people. He stands behind a car, trying to find where it went as the car backs up, knocking him to the ground.

"Mr. O'Hara. Are you okay?" Lily asks worriedly, kneeling down beside him. "I'm okay" He sighs. There's more growling and Dan reaches for the gun in the holster on his ankle. pulling it out. He goes to stand up and they hear shooting and growling as Tobin looks around. Cody puts his gun down as he looks at what he just shot. People start to surround it as Christen looks at her Dad in shock while Tobin looks at him with wide eyes.

Tobin stands beside Cody and Lily stands beside her as they look down at the mountain lion in the middle of the road, a gunshot wound in it's side. It takes one final breath as Lily and Tobin send each other a look. Christen looks at her dad suspicously as Cody looks back at her. Tobin turns her gaze from the dead moutain lion to Cody, looking at him and his gun nervously as Cody glances at her. She can't help but think how she might end up like the mountain lion. Lily pats her shoulder comfortingly. Things were about to get more intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted this in a while, but considering it was my favorite player's birthday two days ago, I decided to write the next chapter and post it. I wanted to do it on her actual birthday, but I was really tired after work and didn't feel like it. Anyways, even though she'll never see this, Happy belated Birthday Tobin Heath. I wish I could see you playing but since the game I was supposed to go to in September has been postponed and sports aren't back up yet, that might not be for a while. 
> 
> Also, another thing, One of the accounts that reads this story put up a shout out for me on their amazing story so I thought I'd give a shoutout as well. 
> 
> So, I really think you should read a story called "A Blue Half" by humansuc because it's really interesting and cool. I put the link so you better read it and I mean it. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and tell me what you think.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155860/chapters/58167769


	23. Alpha Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope tries to help Tobin learn control which means not being able to see Christen. Aubrey teaches Christen a thing or two about her family history.

Tobin walks through the parking garage, both hands full of groceries. She looks around the floor but doesn't see the car anywhere. "Dammit" She sighs, walking up to the next floor. She walks around not seeing her car in sight. "Ah, come on" She sighs, setting her stuff down. She reaches into her pocket, pulling out her keys and clicks the unlock button, listening for the sound. She hears the car from the floor above hers as her tea she bought for herself rolls out of the bag.

"Oh, shit" It rolls under a car and she kneels down as it continues to roll. She sighs as she realizes it's gone, only to see the bottle rolling back towards her, stopping a little bit away, leaking. It looked like it had been scratched with claws. She slowly glances up as she hears a growl and a shadow. It was the Alpha. She totally forgets her groceries as she sprints through the garage, trying to get as far away as possible.

She glances back, getting a glimpse of something running at her on all fours as she continues to run. There was no way she was gonna be able to outrun this thing. She had to think fast. She continues to run a little bit more before ducking behind a car, breathing heavily. She could hear her heart beating a mile a minute and knew the Alpha could too. It was easily gonna find her. She gets an idea and turns the corner, starting to jump on the row of cars, causing their alarms to go off.

She sprints farther down, hiding behind another car. Now the car alarms would block out her heavy breathing and her heartbeat. She sits there, hoping and praying it would leave her alone and not find her. Before she can dwell on it though, her phone starts going off and her eyes widen as she fumbles around for it. "No. No, stop." She panics. 

There's a thud on the hood of the car she was hiding behind before she gets yanked up and slammed onto the hood with a grunt. Hope stands above her, looking down at her. "And, you've already failed" Hope tells her and she narrows her eyes in anger. Hope jumps off, starting to walk away as Tobin follows after her in anger and annoyance. "What the hell was that?" She exclaims.

"I said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when" Hope shrugs. "You scared the hell out of me!" Tobin tells her. "Not yet" Hope says. "Okay, but that was pretty fast, right?" Tobin brings up. "Not fast enough" Hope denies. "Okay, but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Tobin adds. "It was until your phone went off" Hope says. "Yeah, but that was-I mean...can you just stop? Please?" Tobin snaps and Hope finally stops and looks back at her.

"The other night at the Parent/Teacher conference, Kelley's Dad got hurt. That was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to help me and teach me how to control this" Tobin pleads. "Look, I am what I am because I was born this way. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you" Hope admits.

"Okay, well, what do I have to do?" Tobin wonders. "What you need to do, is get rid of the distractions." Hope takes Tobin's phone from her. "You see this? This is why I caught you" She shows Tobin the missed call from Christen. "You want my help? Get rid of her." Hope tells her. "Just because of her family?" Tobin asks. Hope shakes her head, showing Tobin the phone before throwing it at the wall, shattering it to pieces as Tobin stares at her in disbelief. 

"Are you getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around." Hope explains. "I can get angry" Tobin growls. "Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?" Hope asks.

"If that's what it takes." She sighs."Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?" Hope demands. "Yes. If you can help me, I can stay away from her" Tobin asures her. Hope nods, walking away as Tobin sighs, shaking her head.

~~~

Tobin flops back onto the bed as Christen climbs on top of her, kissing her. They smile at each other after pulling away. "Take it off" Christen breathes. "You're okay with that?" Tobin makes sure. "Are you okay with it?" Christen laughs. "Is that a serious question?" Tobin grins and Christen laughs. "Stupid question" She admits. "Definitely" Tobin nods.

"You first" Christen says, flipping them over. They continue to make out, Christen sitting up and peeling off Tobin's shirt while Tobin lifts up her arms. Christen throws it off to the side, pulling her into a kiss again. Christen runs her hands down the new exposed skin, running her hands over Tobin's abs before grabbing her by the belt loops and pulling her down with her as she lays back down.

Tobin flips the two over and slowly slides down Christen's bra straps down. Christen smiles, throwing her bra off as Tobin unhooks it. She flips them over again, continuing to kiss. Both of their eyes widen though as they hear a knock at Christen's bedroom door. The two begin to panic and Christen quickly grabs Tobin's shirt. "Just a second" She calls out, trying to keep her voice calm. She opens the closet door, pushing Tobin in quickly and handing her her shirt.

She shuts the closet door. "Mo?" Aubrey asks through the door. "Yeah, coming. Coming" Christen calls out, walking towards the door. She realizes she doesn't have a bra on and quickly crosses her arms, opening the door. Aubrey stands there, leaned against the door. "Hey" She greets casually. "Hey" Christen greets back.

"What's up?" Aubrey asks. "Nothing. You know, doing some homework, sending emails" Christen says, walking towards her computer. "Emailing the girlfriend?" Aubrey wonders. "No. I'm emailing PETA about how my pyscho father shot an innocent moutain lion in the school parking lot" Christen says, typing something into her computer as Aubrey looks around Christen's room. Tobin watches from the slits in the closet door, trying to keep quiet. She can't help the smile on her face from what Christen said. They weren't supposed to be seeing each other after what happened the other day with them skipping school.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're grounded and you can't see Tobin?" Aubrey brings up. "I'm not gonna be a whining teenage girl who tells their father they hate them and wish they were dead" Christen scoffs. "But..." Aubrey trails off. "But...I hate him and I wish he was dead" Christen shrugs innocently, typing on her computer as Aubrey laughs.

"Now you're starting to sound like a normal, angry teeanger. What are you working on?" Aubrey asks curiously. Christen glances back towards her closet, hoping Tobin was okay. "Can I help?" Aubrey adds. "Just a history project. I think I'll work better alone" Christen tells her, trying to get her aunt to go away. Tobin nods in agreement as she listens, wanting Aubrey to leave as well. "Oh, come on. Don't be silly. What kind of history project?" Aubrey pushes.

"I have to write a history report that has some relevance to my own family history" Christen sighs. "Specific to your family?" Aubrey asks. "Uh, yeah. Why? Do you have any ideas?" Christen asks curiously. Aubrey walks closer, leaning over her shoulder to look at the computer. "Type this in. 'La Bete du Gevaudan'" Aubrey instructs. "The beast of Gevaudan?" Christen asks, having taken French. Christen types it in as Tobin listens in closely.

"What is this?" Christen asks, intrigued. "It's an old French legend that, believe it or not, has something to do with your family" Aubrey explains. "But our family isn't French" Christen reminds her aunt. "But we had ancestors that were" Aubrey informs her. "In 1766 in a province of Lozere, La Bete killed over a hundred people" Christen reads off the computer. "Mysterious animal attacks, just like a certain city called Portland." Christen glances towards the closet again, wondering what Tobin thought of this.

"What was it, though? The animal?" Christen wonders. "Nobody knows for sure, but I can tell you one thing, it definitely wasn't a mountain lion. What's it look like to you?" Aubrey asks as they look at the picture. "It looks like...a wolf" Christen admits. Tobin gasps quietly. Her aunt was starting to hint to her about her family history and the supernatural world and she was not liking the sound of it.

Once Aubrey finally leaves, the two decide the moment is lost and they shouldn't continue tonight. Tobin puts her shirt back on and grabs her hoodie, throwing that on as well. She slips on her shoes before climbing out onto the roof. She glances back at Christen and Christen smiles at her. Tobin sends her a smile back before jumping down. She looks up at Christen and Christen waves goodbye before shutting her window.

Tobin walks towards her car which she parked away from the Press house so they wouldn't know she was there. As she's walking, she hears the sound of leaves rustling and snaps her head in that direction. She pauses and looks towards the bushes. "Hope? I get you might be mad because I said I would stay away from her, but you broke my phone. I had to tell her why I wasn't answering" Tobin defends herself.

She doesn't get an answer though, just more movement. She steps closer, confused. "Hope?" She asks again. She hears a growl and immediately realizes it's not Hope. She sprints toward her car as the Alpha runs after her. She quickly tries to unlock her car, looking back in shock before finally getting it open. She gets in the car as the Alpha growls at her, her heart beating rapidly as she locks all the doors even though she knew that wouldn't do anything to stop it from killing her.

She looks around the foggy windows and spots the Alpha looking at her through the rearview mirror. She slowly looks back as it starts to make it's way to her side of the car. She backs away from the window as she sees the shadow stood right there. It traces a symbol with it's claw into the fog on the window. It was a swirl shape. It then walks away as Tobin stares at the symbol confused. What just happened?

~~~

Tobin walks into her room and quickly shuts the door, afraid the Alpha followed her home. She backs away and notices her window open, rushing towards it and closing it, locking it. She shuts the blinds before peaking outside. She clicks on her lamp and jumps when she notices Hope sat in her chair. She groans in frustration. "Why do you keep doing that?" She complains.

"What happened?" Hope cuts right to the chase. Tobin shakes her head. "Did she talk to you?" Hope adds. "Yeah, totally. We had a nice conversation about the weather" Tobin says sarcastically and Hope gives her a look. "No, she didn't talk to me" Tobin scoffs. "Okay, well, did you get a scent off of her? An impression." Hope asks.

"What do you mean?" Tobin asks and Hope shakes her head with a sigh, standing up. "Remember you have other senses that are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. Did you get any feeling or emotion from her?" Hope explains. "Anger" Tobin answers as she thinks back to her encounter. "Was it focused on you?" Hope wonders. "No, not me. But it was anger. I could feel it. Especially when she drew the spiral symbol" Tobin mumbles.

"What? The what? What'd you say?" Hope asks quickly. "Uh, she drew this spiral on my car window, using the fog" Tobin looks up, noticing Hope's expression. "What? You look like you know what it means." "Nothing. It's nothing." Hope shakes her head, walking towards the door. "Hey, wait, wait, wait a second" Tobin stops her. "You can't just ask me to trust you and then keep secrets from me. What does it mean?" Tobin demands.

"It's nothing" Hope repeats, going to open the door. "You buried your sister under a spiral which means it is important. What does it mean?" Tobin repeats. Hope sighs before opening the door. "You don't want to know" Hope tells her seriously, patting her shoulder before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Tobin groans, shaking her head and flopping down onto her bed. She stares up at her cieling with a sigh. "You just have to stay away from Christen. You can do that. Just until Hope can teach you. Stay away from Christen. Stay away from Christen" Tobin repeats to herself, trying to get it in her head she had to stay away from Christen.

~~~

Tobin walks down the hallways the next day at school, still repeating to herself that she needed to stay away from Christen. "Stay away from Christen. Stay away from Christen" She nods. She starts to head up the stairs, only to see Christen walking down the stairs and talking with Ali Krieger. She quickly back tracks, walking back down the stairs. "Stay away from Christen" She repeats once again.

She starts walking down a different hallway and a classroom door opens with Jaelene walking out. She backtracks once again, turning down a different hallway. "Stay away from Jaelene. Just stay away from Jaelene" She tells herself. "Hey, Tobs!" Alex calls out. "Oh, come on!" Tobin exclaims, backtracking again as Alex watches after her confused. She finally makes it to her classroom, not being able to go to her locker thanks to continously running into people she's trying to stay away from. Luckily, they didn't have soccer practice later or she would be screwed.

She notices Kelley sitting in her original seat. Kelley notices her before turning her attention elsewhere as Tobin sighs. Kelley had been ignoring her all weekend, thanks to her Dad getting hit by a car and Tobin ignoring her before the Parent/Teacher conference. She was mad Tobin saved Christen instead of her Dad and let her Dad get hurt. She takes a seat behind Kelley and leans forward. "So, you're still not talking to me?" Tobin asks. Kelley doesn't answer and she frowns, leaning back in her chair.

"Can you at least tell me if your Dad's okay? It's not that bad, right? Just a bruise? Nothing that big" Tobin says hopefully. Kelley doesn't answer. "I do feel bad about it, Kells. You know that right?" Tobin adds. No answer. "All right" She sighs. "What if I told you, I'm still trying to figure all this out, and...I asked Hope for help?" Tobin informs her. Kelley shakes her head and sighs. "If I was talking to you, which I'm not, by the way, I'd tell you how much I want to hit you right now for being a complete idiot for trusting her. But, again, I'm not talking to you" Kelley shrugs, not turning around.

The bell rings and Tobin gets her stuff out of her bag with a nod. Kelley goes to do the warmup as she thinks over what Tobin just said before sighing and shaking her head. She turns around to look back at Tobin. "What did she say?" she asks and Tobin smiles.

After class, the two walk down the hall together, Allie joining them, already caught up considering Kelley had been texting her. "She wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Kelley asks in disbelief. "Really?" Allie scoffs. "Yeah" Tobin nods. "Well, correct me if I'm wrong, every time you do that, you try to kill anything in sight and usually it's me" Kelley points out. "I know. That's why she doesn't know if she can teach me or not. I have to be able to control it" Tobin exclaims.

"How's she planning on teaching you?" Allie chimes in. "I don't know and I don't really think she does either." Tobin admits. "When are you seeing her again?" Kelley sighs. "She told me not to talk about. Just act normal and get through the day-" "When?" Kelley repeats, stopping the trio. "Oh, uh, she's picking me up after work." Tobin informs them.

"After work. Okay. That gives us to the end of the school day" Kelley nods. "For what?" Tobin asks confused. "To teach you ourselves" Kelley shrugs before her and Allie walk away. "Oh" Tobin stares after them, not sure if she likes the idea or not, considering it was Kelley and Allie, and probably Summer and Lily, the biggest crackheads she knew. Definitely screwed.


	24. I'll Be Your Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen reads a book about the Beast of Gevaudan to Krashlyn and Alex during lunch and Tobin and the gang work on controlling Tobin's anger.

Christen, Alex, Ashlyn and Ali sit at lunch as Christen reads from a book. Alex thinks it over in her head before holding up her fork in thought. "The what of who?" She asks confused. "The Beast of Gevaudan" Christen repeats. Alex takes another bite of her food as Ali and Ashlyn listen curiously. "Listen" Christen sighs. " 'A Quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south dorgone areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bête killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous, that the king Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it" Christen reads.

"Boring" Alex nods and Ali elbows her. "Keep going" Ashlyn tells her. "Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan" "Hmm. Still boring" Alex nods and Ali proceeds to elbowing her again as Ashlyn rolls her eyes. "Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, mesonychid" "Slipping into a coma' bored" Alex sighs and Ali puts her hand over Alex's mouth.

"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape-shift into a man-eating monster" Christen finishes. Alex shoves Ali's hand away. "And this has to do with your family?" Ali asks and Christen nods, looking back down at her book. "It is believed that La Bête was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. His name was Presse" Christen informs them. 

"I knew you had some sort of badass genes in ya, Pressy" Ashlyn claps her on the shoulder. Alex, however, wasn't amused. "Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" Alex shrugs. Ali sends the girl a look. "Not just any big wolf" Christen flips through a couple pages. "Look at this picture. What's it look like to you?" Christen turns the book to face them and they all look at it. 

The picture was of a giant black creature stood on two legs over a pile of bodies, it's eyes glowing a red color. "Creepy" Ash comments. "Weird" Ali agrees. Alex though, continued to stare at the red eyes, mind flashing back to the creature she watched crash through the video store window. "Al?" Christen asks, looking at her expectantly. No answer. "Alex?" Ash snaps in front of her face. Alex seems to snap out of it as she looks between the three.

"It looks...like a big...wolf. See you later" Alex smirks, standing up and grabbing her stuff, leaving the group. They all roll their eyes as Christen continues to read the book to the other two who were now intrigued.

Meanwhile, The group of five best friends also sit in the cafeteria, but far away enough for the other three not to notice them. Summer, Kelley and Lily sit on one side, their backs facing the group as Tobin and Allie sit across from them, Tobin hiding behind Kelley's textbook. Kelley watches Alex as she leaves, a look of longing in her eyes, 

"I think the book's making it more obvious" Kelley says, moving the book down a little so she could talk to Tobin. Tobin continues to hide though anyways. "Come on, Har, she's reading and talking to Krashlyn anyways." Allie motions over to the group who weren't even looking in their direction. "Yeah, she could care less about you" Summer scoffs and they all give her a look. "Right now, at least" Summer corrects herself and Lily elbows her. "Nice going" She scoffs.

Tobin sighs as she peaks over the book, looking towards Kelley. "Did either of you come up with a plan yet?" Tobin wonders. "We think so." Kelley nods as she eats her food. "So, then, you don't hate me anymore?" Tobin asks hopefully. "Oh, I still do. But your shit has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it, like always. Plus, I'm definitely a better Dumbledore than Hope" Kelley adds the last part as an afterthought.

The others scoff, minus Allie. "Yeah, right. You're like the Ron Weasley of the group." Lily corrects. "I am not Ron Weasley! If anything I'd be Harry himself. I'm the main character!" "No, Harry is Harry. You're Wormy" Allie clarifies and everyone turns to send her a look. "I'm just saying, I'm a good teacher to Tobin, like Dumbledore was to Harry" Kelley tells them. "Okay, guys, we get it. Kelley's a good teacher." Tobin sighs, trying to stop them from arguing any further.

"Yep, I'll be your Dumbledore." Kelley smiles widely. "Yeah, you be my Dumbledore" Tobin sighs as she skims the textbook out of boredom. "Best Dumbledore ever" Kelley agrees. "Yep. Sure are" Kelley stares her down with narrowed eyes, hearing the sarcasm laced in her voice. "Okay, you know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh. Oh, yeah" Kelley stands up, gathering her stuff, including Tobin's blockade and leaves the group.

"Wormy, wait up!" Allie rushes after her as Tobin watches after them with wide eyes while the other group finally takes notice of them. "Tobin. Tobin, wait" Christen starts gathering up her stuff as Tobin rushes out of the cafeteria. Christen goes after her. "At least we know one thing for sure. We're the Weasley twins." "Damn right." Summer agrees with Lily. "But, you're the dead one" Lily quickly says.

"Nu-huh, you are!" "No, you are!" "I'm not being the dead one!" Summer quickly denies. "Neither am I!" The two start wrestling, arguing between which was Fred and which was George as Ali and Ashlyn watch. "Well, I was going to suggest we go over there but they seem a little....preoccupied" The two fall out of their seats, continuing to argue and wrestle. "Want to go make out in Coach's office?" "Always" The couple leave hand-in-hand, also leaving behind the other two.

Meanwhile, Tobin rushes into the girl's bathroom, staying right in front of the door as Christen continues to call out for her. Christen pauses, hesitating before sighing and leaving Tobin alone. Tobin listens to her leave before sighing, leaning back against the wall with a groan. "This is harder than I thought" She sighs out.

~~~

Allie and Kelley lead Tobin out onto the soccer field during free period, Kelley and Allie dressed in their practice gear and Kelley carrying the bag full of soccer balls. "Now" Kelley sets the balls next to the players bench, sitting down and Allie sits beside her. "Wait, where's Lily and Summer?" Tobin asks, looking around. Kelley points towards the bleachers where the two were sat. They wave at them with smiles.

"Anyways" Kelley pulls out a strap, holding it out to Tobin. "Put this on around your waist" Kelley tells her. Tobin looks it over curiously. "Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors the track team uses?" "Yep, we're borrowing it for werewolf purposes" Allie nods. "You mean you stole it?" "Acquired it. Coach likes to monitor her heart rate with her phone while she jogs." Kelley explains. "This will help us figure out when you're wolfing out" Allie adds. "You're gonna wear that for the rest of the day" Kelley adds as she pulls a phone out of her pocket.

"Isn't that Ellis' phone?" Tobin points down at it. "That, we stole. It's for a good purpose though" Kelley quickly adds as Tobin gives them both a look. "What purpose?" Tobin sighs. "Okay, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? So, when you're playing soccer or when you're with Pressy, whenever you get angry. So, we thought learning to control your heart rate might be tied to learning to control your inner wolf" "So, I'm kind of like the Incredible Hulk?" Tobin lights up.

"Sure, yeah" the two nod. "I'm like the Incredible Hulk" Tobin beams. "Just put the fucking strap on, Tobin" Kelley sighs out impatiently. Once the strap is around her waist, Kelley leads Tobin out into the middle of the field while Allie dumps the balls out of the bag, getting her legs warmed up. Kelley duct tapes Tobin's hands behind her back. "I was kind of hoping to get some homework done or something during free period, you know?" Tobin calls out as Kelley jogs over to Allie. 

The two ignore her though. "Ready to go?" Kelley calls out once their legs are warmed up. "Not really" Tobin denies but they ignore her once again. "You've got this, Toby!" "Learn control!" The two on the bleachers call out encouragingly. The both whoop and clap as Tobin rolls her eyes at them. "And remember, don't get angry." Kelley reminds her while Allie clicks into the app on Coach's phone so they can track her heart rate. "Something tells me this is a bad idea" Tobin mutters to herself as she watches them.

"Who's first?" Kelley turns to Allie. Allie answers by, stepping forward, lining a soccer ball up with her foot and taking a shot, hitting Tobin right in the stomach. Tobin hunches over, groaning in pain as the phone starts to beep, showing her heart rate is at 117, slowly going up. The two laugh as Tobin shakes her head. "Yep, really bad idea" She agrees with herself. Kelley goes this time, hitting her right in the face. "Oh!" Lily and Summer bang on the bleachers as they laugh in amusement.

"That was a good one. Kind of hurt" Tobin calls out. "No talking!" Allie chastises. "Yeah, you're supposed to be focusing on your heart rate and staying in control" "Right. Staying in control. I'm totally in control. I am in control. There's no balls flying right at my face..." Tobin mumbles to herself as she dodges one of the shots, only to be hit in the chest. "Dammit!" She exclaims. Jaelene walks by with Pinoe and Carli Lloyd but Jaelene pauses, noticing the five of them. Specifically, soccer balls flying at Tobin.

Pinoe and Carli continue to walk as Jaelene watches them from behind the bleachers. Another ball hits Tobin and she exclaims in pain again which causes Jaelene to laugh silently to herself. Kelley kicks and another one and gets her in the stomach. "Son of a bitch!" Tobin groans out. "Hey, you know? I think my aim is getting better" Kelley comments and Allie giggles as Lily and Summer laugh again. "Gee, I wonder why" Tobin sighs out. Kelley and Allie notice her heart rate rising.

:  
"Hey, hey, don't get angry" Allie warns her, kicking another ball at her. "I'm not getting angry." A ball hits her in the face and she groans. They continue to kick balls at her, Jaelene watching without them realizing it. Eventually, Tobin starts to give in. "Stop. Wait, a sec. Hold on" Tobin groans but they ignore her, kicking another ball at her. She drops to her knees, groaning and panting heavily. Allie nudges Kelley and motions to her heart rate which was 157 and quickly going up and they both look towards Tobin.

"Tobs?" Kelley calls out worriedly. Tobin rips the duct tape, freeing her hands and grips the soil. They watch as her heart rate goes back down. Lily and Summer climb off the bleachers and head over to Tobin. "Tobs, you okay?" "You started to change" Summer adds. Tobin lays down on the grass, panting as she looks up at the four of them while Jaelene watches suspiciously. "From anger. But it was different. Like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Tobin explains.

"Which means Hope is right. It is from anger." Kelley sighs as they look at each other. "I can't be around Christen" Tobin sighs sadly. "Just because she makes you happy?" Allie asks. "No, because she makes me weak." Tobin corrects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is way shorter than it usually is but I've been really slacking on this book and I wanted to give you at least something. I'll try and be better about it.


End file.
